I Choose To Love You
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: "A-arigatou Naruto",/ "Doittashimashite, Hinata", balasnya./ "Hinata, kau memang masih muda. 16 tahun. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau sudah bersuami",/ "Iya kak. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Setiap kali berbicara denganmu, kau selalu mengingatkanku akan hal itu", jawabnya lesu./ Mengandung banyak konflik. Penasaran? Check it out! CHAP 10 (last chapter) COMPLETE!
1. Meet You

"Sa-sakit. Tolong pelan sedikit", terdengar suara wanita dari dalam UKS.

"Iya. Ini sudah sangat pelan. Kau saja yang terlalu cengeng", balas lawan bicara wanita itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

"Ta-tapi memang benar-benar sakit. Ka-kan yang merasakannya aku", jawab wanita itu balik. Suaranya terdengar sangat tertahan. Rupanya ia memang sedang menahan sakit.

"Iya, iya. Sebentar lagi", sepertinya sang pria sudah di batas kesabarannya. "Kau kan bukan anak bayi lagi. Dasar cengeng!"

"Hiks, maaf", sang wanita mulai menangis, "Kau sudah menolongku. Tapi aku malah cerewet karena luka kecil".

"I-iya, sudah tak apa-apa. Aku juga berlebihan. Maafkan aku, ya" jawabnya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan gugup. "Ah, sudah selesai", ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Oh, te-terimakasih. Terimakasih ka-karena telah menolongku", kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali

_BLUSH_

Wajah sang pria langsung saja memerah. Namun sang wanita tidak melihatnya karena ia sedang asyik memperhatikan hasil perbanan si pria yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Si pria memandang tangan itu sebentar. Lalu, ia pun menyambut uluran tangan si wanita yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Hinata, "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto", jawabnya dengan disertai cengiran khas-nya itu.

"Nah Hinata. Kau mau disini hingga pulang sekolah atau mau aku antar sampai kelasmu?"

Hinata yang ternyata tadi sedikit terpukau dengan cengiran Naruto langsung tersadar karena namanya disebut.

"I-iya. Aku mau ke kelas. Ta-takutnya nanti ada ulangan dadakan", jawabnya malu-malu. Suaranya sangat kecil, namun Naruto bisa mendengarnya. "Ta-tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan lagi. A-aku ke kelas sendiri saja", katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Namun karena kakinya yang tadi terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri, ia nampak terhuyung-huyung ketika berdiri. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung sigap menangkap lengan Hinata. Kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan kalau wanita itu akan terjatuh.

"Hey kau ini. Jangan sok kuat", kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius, "Aku tidak mau menolongmu setengah-setengah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas. Kalau perlu nanti pulangnya juga aku antar sampai rumah. Bagaimana?", tawarnya pada Hinata dengan nada menggoda ditambah dengan cengirannya jailnya.

Langsung saja pipi Hinata menunjukkan semburat merah yang makin menambah manis wajahnya yang putih bersih. Ia malu, sekaligus senang. Kepalanya pun tertunduk, poninya menutupi wajahnya. Ia juga memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya, tanda gugup.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto", katanya pelan. Hampir tak terdengar.

"_Doittashimashite_, Hinata", balasnya.

Akhirnya kedua remaja tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Mereka berdua menuju kelas Hinata yang terletak di lantai dua. Tak banyak percakapan yang mereka lakukan selama menuju kelas. Naruto terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Hinata, sebaliknya Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Intinya tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina maybe SasuHina**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Walaupun belum begitu sore, namun langit nampak agak menggelap. Maklum, sedang musim hujan. Mentari sepertinya juga enggan menampakkan sinarnya, dan malah bersembunyi dibalik pekatnya awan hitam. Sang pembawa hujan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ jabrik acak-acakan sedang menuggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah. Hal itu bisa kita lihat kalau sesekali pemuda itu celingak-celinguk sambil matanya mencari-cari sesosok yang ia tunggu. Ia harus sedikit bersabar, karena sesekali mendapatkan tatapan genit dari siswi-siswi yang melihatnya. Maklum ia merupakan salah satu _most wanted_ di sekolah itu setelah Sasuke. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke. Sang _idol boy_ di Konoha High School.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ia tunggu datang juga. Wanita dengan rambut panjang berponi berwarna indigo. Tubuhnya sangat proporsional dengan ukuran dada yang –ehem- lebih besar dari teman-teman wanita seumurannya. Kulitnya putih tanpa cacat, wajahnya sangat ayu. Hidung mancung serta bibir mungil berwarna _peach_. Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna dari seseorang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. _Hairess_ dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hinata!", Naruto melambaikan tanganya kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang dari tadi kesusahan untuk berjalan mencari-cari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

_BLUSH_

Wajahnya memerah ketika didapati bahwa Naruto, orang yang tadi membantunya, memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum riang. Langkahnya pun langsung terhenti. Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya. Jantungya berdetak tidak menentu. Bukan karena ia mulai menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi baru kali ini ia dekat dengan seorang pria, kecuali ayah dan kakaknya.

"Na-Naruto. Ke-kenapa masih disini?", tanyanya dengan pipi yang tersipu.

"Bukannya di UKS aku sudah bilang ingin mengantarkanmu pulang?", jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, "Kau sendiri kelihatannya juga kesulitan berjalan. Jadi, lebih baik ada yang mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku tidak mau gadis manis seperti dirimu digoda preman dijalan".

"Ma-manis? Ma-maksudnya aku?", kepalanya langsung tertunduk, ia malu. Nampaknya semburat merah tidak mau meninggalkan pipi mulusnya itu.

"Memangnya ada gadis lain di depanku sekarang?", kata Naruto, "Sudah, jangan menolak. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi tindak kejahatan di jalan. Kau mau jadi salah satu korbannya?".

Hinata sejenak berpikir, _'Naruto benar, sudah banyak beritanya di TV. Tapi aku malu sekali. Rumahku jauh, dan Ne-'_

"Sudah ayo jalan", sebelum Hinata berpikir lebih lama, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya lembut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan ber-iringan meninggalkan sekolah. Tak jarang Naruto menggoda Hinata yang langsung saja membuat gadis itu tertunduk dengan pipi memerah. Ketika melihatnya Naruto tertawa karena ia pikir bahwa ia telah berhasil menggoda Hinata. Dua remaja yang baru saja berkenalan karena sesuatu yang tidak terduga ini pun sangat akrab. Bahkan kalau mereka yang tidak tau hubungan mereka sebenarnya pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Obrolan mereka berdua mau tidak mau terhenti karena telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumah Hinata. Rumah dengan gaya Eropa bercat putih. Tiang-tiang besar menyangga bagian depan rumah tersebut. Tamannya pun di tata apik dengan bunga mawar yang berbeda jenis dan warna. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga memang berbeda. Paling mencolok diantara rumah di daerah kompleksnya. Maklum, keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp yang memiliki usaha di berbagai bidang. Hyuuga juga merupakan salah satu marga ningrat di Jepang.

"Na-Naruto, itu rumahku. Ki-kita sudah sampai", katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terpukau dengan besarnya rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Sampa-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. "Wow, rumahmu besar. Bagaimana membersihkannya ya? Pasti butuh waktu berhari-hari kalau aku sendirian yang mengepel rumahmu", ungkapnya takjub.

"Di rumah banyak pelayan. Ja-jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bersih-bersih", jelas Hinata.

"_Yosh_, tugasku sudah selesai. Kau bisa masuk sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, _Hime_", kata Naruto dengan menekankan kata _'Hime_ '.

"_Hi-hime_? Aku?", kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kau. Kau memang bagaikan tuan putri. Kau manis dan hidup di dalam rumah sebesar istana. Hehe", jawabnya ditambah dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Hinata langsung semerah apel, kepalanya juga tertunduk. Malu.

"Na-Naruto bisa saja. A-aku tidak seperti itu", katanya malu-malu. "Ka-kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku sampai rumah. _A-arigatou_", lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Lagipula rumah kita searah. Aku baru tahu", Naruto membungkukkan badannya juga, membalas ucapan Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. _Jaa ne_", katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ha-hati-hati dijalan", balas Hinata.

Naruto pun beranjak pergi dari depan rumah Hinata. Sebelum ia berbelok, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sebentar ke belakang. Ke arah rumah Hinata. _'Hari yang menyenangkan. Best day ever!'_ pikirnya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Ia takut kalau ada orang rumah yang mengetahui kondisinya sekarang. Jalan terpincang-pincang dengan kaki diperban. Pelayan yang melihatnya pasti langsung histeris, dan yah sudah dipastikan kalau kondisinya ini akan diketahui semua orang rumah dengan sekejap.

"Hina- hah! Kenapa kau!? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kenapa kakimu diperban? Apa yang terjadi?kenapa kau tidak bisa-"

"Kak, jangan kencang-kencang. Sst, nanti yang lain tahu", potong Hinata. Ia tahu kalau pertanyaan kakaknya tidak dipotong seperti itu, pasti makin banyak saja yang ditanyakannya. Dan hasilnya para pelayan datang dan otomatis mengetahui kondisinya.

"Tapi...Kau...Kakimu...", ucapnya tak beraturan sambil menunjuk perban yang kini bersarang di adik tercintanya itu.

"Ayo ikut aku ke kamar. Nanti aku ceritakan disana", jawabnya. "Sekarang bantu aku kak, susah nih".

Neji, kakak Hinata yang usianya lebih tua 4 tahun, membantu adiknya tanpa bersuara. Ia membopong lengan Hinata dengan lembut. Ia membawa Hinata sampai ke kamarnya dan mendudukkan Hinata ke atas ranjang.

Setelah membantu Hinata, Neji pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata, sebelum bertanya tentang luka di kakimu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu", tampangnya kini sangat serius. Matanya memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. "Siapa pria yang tadi ada di depan rumah?"

Hinata yang dari tadi mengelus-elus kakinya yang terluka, kini mulai fokus ke pertanyaan kakaknya. Mukanya panas, pipinya memerah. Ia tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Tingkahmu aneh. Siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?", menyadari perubahan raut wajah adiknya ia makin yakin kalau pria yang tadi di depan rumahnya itu punya hubungan dengan adiknya.

Hinata pun mulai bersuara, "Di-dia hanya kenalan kak. Dia yang menolongku membalut luka ini".

"Apa perkataanmu bisa ku percaya?", tanya Neji curiga.

"Iya kak, dia hanya kenalan yang menolongku di sekolah hari ini", balasnya meyakinkan kakak semata wayangnya ini.

Melihat kesungguhan Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya, Neji mau tak mau mempercayainya. "Oke aku percaya padamu".

"_Arigatou_ _nii-san_. Aku tidak akan pernah berani berbohong dengan _nii-san_. Kau harus mempercayaiku", kata Hinata dengan mantap.

"Hinata, kau memang masih muda. 16 tahun. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau sudah bersuami"

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Waaw, ini fic pertama aku di FanFiction loh.

Aku debut, eits jangan salah sebut ya debut pake 'T' gak pake 'S', kalo debus mah kesenian asal Banten. Hehe.

Judul dari fic ini aku ambil dari judul lagu yang dinyanyiin Hyorin-nya Sistar. Lagunya enak banget, apalagi kalo liat MV-nya. Hehe #loh kok jadi promosi?

Makasih buat yang udah baca fic ini. Kritik dan sarannya Kaze tunggu di kotak _review._

Lanjutan fic akan di update secepatnya, tergantung respon dari para readers. Hehe

Akhir kata, salam cium buat semuanyaaaaaahhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader: "Kabooorrr!".

*Kaze pundung di pojokan*


	2. Shocking Day

Sistem ajar di sekolah ini Kaze bikin beda dengan sistem ajar di Indonesia, IPA dan IPS. Disini cuma Kaze sebutin tingkatannya aja karena sekolah karangan Kaze ini mempelajari semua mata pelajaran anak-anak SMA pada umumnya. Jadi jangan pada bingung kalo nanti di dalam cerita ini mata pelajaran IPA dan IPS Kaze gabung.

Oke, ga usah penjelasan panjang lebar lagi. Check it out!

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****maybe** SasuHina or others Hinata's pairing  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hinata, kau memang masih muda. 16 tahun. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau sudah bersuami", Neji mengingatkan kembali adiknya dengan menekankan kata 'suami' dalam kalimatnya.

"Iya _nii_-san. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Setiap kali berbicara denganmu, kau selalu mengingatkanku akan hal itu", jawabnya lesu. "_Nii_-san aku lelah, ingin mandi lalu istirahat", lanjutnya sambil melepas dasi sekolahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku atau pelayan ya"

"Iya, _nii_-san jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Neji pun keluar dari kamar Hinata. Seperginya Neji dari kamarnya, Hinata tertunduk lesu. Ia memikirkan statusnya sekarang. Seorang istri. Seorang istri yang bahkan tidak tahu siapakah suaminya.

Hal itu memang kenyataan. Karena dari awalpun Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu sosok yang menjadi suaminya tersebut, bertemu saja belum pernah. Bahkan Hinata meragukan bahwa ia benar-benar telah menikah. Karena pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan upacara pernikahan. Belum pernah sama sekali.

Seringkali ia berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah siasat dari orang tuanya agar ia tidak bisa memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan orang lain. Tapi berhubung gadis yang satu ini memiliki tingkat ke-_super positive thinking_-an yang tinggi terhadap keluarganya, ia langsung menepis pikiran buruk itu. Kau memang baik sekali Hinata!

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Di sisi lain, masih di lokasi yang sama, Neji memikirkan sesuatu juga. Ia penasaran dengan pria yang tadi bersama adiknya di depan rumah. '_Aku harus tau siapa dia'_, pikirnya.

Neji memang memiliki penyakit _sister complex_. Bukan hanya kepada Hinata yang telah memiliki 'suami', tapi juga pada adik bungsunya, Hanabi. Anak terbungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga ini bahkan kalau pulang sekolah harus dijemput olehnya. Karena ia khawatir kalau di jalan Hanabi akan diculik. Hanabi yang diperlakukan seperti ini pun hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya yang manis. Ia malu pada teman-temannya yang telah mandiri karena tidak dijemput lagi dengan anggota keluarganya.

Suatu hari ketika Hanabi dijemput oleh kakaknya ia langsung berkata "_Nii_-san, aku ini sudah kelas 6. Aku malu kalau dijemput terus. Malu dengan teman-teman yang lain", Hanabi ngambek. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang memang _chubby._

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan dan olokan temanmu. Memangnya mereka peduli kalau nanti kau dijalan diculik orang jahat?", balasnya santai.

Oleh sebab itu, hingga sekarang Hanabi mau tidak mau dijemput oleh kakaknya yang _over protective_ ini. Walaupun wajah yang tertekuk selalu menghiasinya ketika sang kakak terlihat di depan gerbang sekolah.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Maklum, kakinya belum sembuh betul karena kejadian kemarin. Rambut indigo-nya menari-nari karena dibelai tiupan angin pagi. Dengan sigap ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas dengan jepitan kupu-kupu _silver_ di sebelah kanan.

Siswi-siswi yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya sinis, sedangkan yang siswa memandangnya takjub. Gadis itu bagaikan duplikat dari Dewi Aphrodite. Dewi kecantikan Yunani kuno. Berlebihan memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Sesosok pria berkulit _tan_ menghampiri gadis tersebut. Dia Namikaze Naruto. Naruto memang menunggu Hinata pagi itu. Namun Hinata tidak tahu dan langsung terkejut karena Naruto menghampirinya. Entah mengapa pagi ini Naruto ingin menunggu gadis yang telah ia tolong kemarin. Ia sendiri juga bingung.

'_Kami-sama bagaimana ini? Naruto menghampiriku. Neji-nii tidak boleh melihatnya. Naruto akan dalam masalah'_, Hinata gugup sampai-sampai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat kebelakang sebentar, ternyata mobil kakaknya masih ada disana. Kakinya bagaikan terpaku di tanah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Beruntung bagi Hinata. Gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan Naruto langsung mengerubunginya ketika ia berjalan kearah si gadis indigo tersebut. Pemuda tersebut kebingungan karena dikerubungi orang banyak pagi-pagi. Raut mukanya berubah kecewa ketika ia dapati bahwa Hinata tidak lagi berada ditempatnya. Niatnya untuk ke kelas Hinata pun terhenti karena bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Ya sudah lah. Istirahat saja aku bertemu dengannya", katanya sambil bersiul menuju kelasnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"Hey _dobe_, mau kemana? Memang ibumu tidak membawakan bekal ya?", tanya seorang pria pada Naruto. Dobe adalah panggilan 'kesayangan' si pria kepada Naruto.

"Aku bawa bekal kok. Sasuke, kau kenal Hyuuga Hinata?", balas Naruto. Ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, ingin mencari Hinata.

"Hyuuga? Gadis Hyuuga kelas XI 2 itu?", tanyanya balik.

"Iya, dia. Kau kenal?".

"Hn. Aku tahu dia. Seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu mencolok, aku tidak suka".

"Hmm, aku tidak menanyakan perasaanmu padanya. Tapi rasanya perkataanmu benar. Sudah satu tahun aku disini, aku baru tahu kalau ada gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Aku pernah dengar sih kalau keluarga Hyuuga menyekolahkan anaknya disini. Tapi yang aku tahu itu namanya Hyuuga Neji, bukan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan katanya Hyuuga Neji itu juga sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu", jelas Naruto panjang lebar .

"Hn. Lalu?".

"Aku hanya heran. Mengapa gadis semanis dia tidak terkenal disekolah ini?".

"Mana aku tahu", jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Gara-gara kau _teme_. Aku pergi dulu ya. _Jaa_!", Naruto langsung berlari menuju kelas Hinata. Hampir saja ia lupa karena mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke, sang pangeran tampan dari Konoha High, adalah sahabat Naruto sejak TK. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini adalah murid tertampan dan terkenal pintar disekolahnya. Pintar dalam pelajaran –walaupun tidak melebihi kejeniusan si malas Shikamaru yang ber-IQ lebih dari 200-, olahraga, dan urusan cinta. Walaupun sampai sekarang statusnya masih _single_, tapi tak jarang pemuda berambut _raven _ini terlihat sedang jalan bersama gadis-gadis dari sekolah. Mungkin kalau keluarganya tidak melarangnya untuk terjun ke dunia _entertaiment,_ ia akan memiliki jumlah penggemar yang lebih banyak dari sekarang.

Naruto buru-buru ke kelas Hinata. Takut kalau gadis itu pergi dari kelasnya. Namun sebelum sampai di kelas Hinata, ia sudah menjumpai sosok gadis yang ia cari. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun", kata Hinata dengan menambahkan _suffix_ 'kun'. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, karena tadi ia setengah berlari, "Hinata-chan. _Yokatta_, akhirnya ketemu juga", ia menampilkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Na-Naruto mencariku? A-ada apa?"

"Hehe, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya ingin bertemu saja, dan oh iya, melihat keadaanmu. Kamu bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Su-sudah baikan Naruto-kun. Kemarin sudah di kompres es. Jadi bengkaknya sedikit berkurang. _A-arigatou_", Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

Muncul rona merah di pipi Naruto, tipis sekali sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya. '_Dia manis sekali_' pikirnya.

"_Da-daijobu_?", Hinata bingung karena melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hai'. Daijobu desu_. Aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi", kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tak mereka sadari bahwa dari tadi ada sekelompok gadis yang memperhatikan 'sepasang' remaja tersebut. Dengan sinis mereka memandang sang gadis yang dari tadi asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna _sapphire_ itu.

"Dasar jalang!", umpat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah itu, suaranya tertahan setengah berbisik.

"Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya, dia berani berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun", tambah satu orang gadis lagi. Ia berambut hitam gelap sebahu.

Gadis-gadis yang lainnya hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan perkataan dua gadis sebelumnya. Mereka terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dan Hinata dari balik tembok. Sesekali mereka menggeram kesal karena kelihatannya Naruto dan Hinata mengobrol sangat akrab, bahkan terlihat mesra.

"Kita harus buat perhitungan pada si jalang itu, Konan", si gadis berambut merah memberikan perintah pada 'si rambut hitam gelap sebahu' yang ternyata bernama Konan.

"Oke. Kapan saja aku siap, Karin".

Sementara itu Hinata dan Naruto asyik dalam obrolan mereka. Topiknya mulai dari kondisi kaki Hinata sampai ekstrakulikuler. Dari posisi mereka yang berdiri, sampai duduk di lorong sekolah.

"Ya, akhirnya aku memberikan _assist_ ke Sasuke. Dan terciptalah gol kemenangan sekolah kita. Aku hebat kan, Hinata?", Naruto ternyata sedang menceritakan pertandingan sepak bola yang sudah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu.

Hinata dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia yang sesekali mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Iya, kau hebat Naruto-kun".

"Hinata-chan, aku baru sadar. Matamu itu indah. Atau kau pakai _softlens_?", mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap mata _lavender _Hinata.

_BLUSH_

Pipi Hinata merona hebat, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia malu.

"I-ini asli Naruto-kun. _A-arigatou_", jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hey, angkat kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa melihat matamu lagi, kan", Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Ketika mata Hinata dan matanya bertemu, Naruto malah grogi. Di pipinya muncul semburat merah. Mereka berdua mematung beberapa saat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya masing-masing karena malu.

_Teng..teng..teng.._

Bel sekolah menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari suasana kikuk tadi. Keduanya pun berdiri. Hinata yang tampak kesulitan berdiri akhirnya dibantu Naruto. Wajah keduanya masih merona.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto-kun".

"I-iya, sama-sama", Naruto ikut-ikutan gagap seperti Hinata. "A-ayo aku antar ke kelas".

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto-kun. Merepotkanmu nanti", tolak Hinata lembut.

Namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah menarik lembut tangan Hinata. "Apanya yang merepotkan. Kita ini sudah saling kenal kan, Hinata?".

Hinata tak mau membantah Naruto lagi, ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto menggandengnya sampai ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas Hinata, Naruto langsung berpamitan. Takut gurunya sudah tiba di kelasnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hangatnya tangan Naruto masih tersisa di tangan Hinata. Walaupun berlangsung sebentar, sensasi itu nampaknya masih betah disitu. Terlihat sekelompok gadis –yang tadi mengintipnya dan Naruto- memberikan tatapan marah kepadanya. Karena kelihatannya Hinata tidak menghiraukan tatapan mereka, mereka pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Hey Hyuuga. Beraninya kau berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun", kata si gadis berambut merah, Karin. Kedua tangannya berada di meja Hinata.

Hinata bingung dengan perkataan si rambut merah yang menggunakan nada kasar. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap wajahnya. Walaupun sudah dua tahun sekolah di Konoha High, tidak ada satupun murid yang berteman dengannya. Jangankan berteman, berbicara pun jarang. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja misalkan kalau sedang ditugaskan kerja kelompok. Mau tidak mau mereka harus saling berkomunikasi.

Murid-murid di Konoha High memang tidak mau mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Gadis manis dari keluarga Hyuuga ini menurut mereka sangatlah sombong. Tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang yang ber'kasta' lebih rendah darinya. Mengeluarkan sepatah kata dalam sehari pun jarang. Mungkin dalam setahun, mereka bisa menghitung kosa kata yang di keluarkan sang _hairess_ Hyuuga ini.

Sebenarnya mereka tak tahu, betapa inginnya Hinata berteman dengan mereka. Hanya saja sifat pemalunya yang sudah akut menghalangi itu semua. Ia terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ditambah lagi pemberitaan tentang dirinya yang membuat ia semakin menjauh dari pergaulan sekolah. Maka dari itu disekolah ia menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup, bahkan terkesan sombong di mata murid-murid lainnya.

"Hey, kau tuli!", bentak teman si rambut merah. Konan.

"_A-ano_, maaf tadi kau tanya apa?".

"Kau kenal Naruto? Namikaze Naruto kelas XI 5? Beraninya kau berdekatan dengannya", si rambut merah, Karin, kelihatannya mulai kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang pura-pura polos.

"Naruto-kun? A-aku kenal dia. Apa dia pacarmu?".

Karin yang ditanya seperti itu langsung menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kami _fans_-nya. Menurut kami kau tak cocok dengan Naruto-kun. Jadi menjauh darinya".

"_Go_-_gomennasai_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa", jawab Hinata mantap. "Aku tidak bisa menjauh dari Naruto-kun. Dia orang baik, dan aku senang berteman dengannya".

"Kau berani dengan kami berempat!?", Karin benar-benar menggunakan nada tinggi kali ini. Anak-anak sekelas pun dibuat kaget olehnya.

"_Gomen_. Tetap tidak bisa", balasnya sambil menatap mata Karin. "Tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir. Hubungan kami bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kami hanya teman bicara saja. Tidak lebih", tambahnya.

"Cih, omonganmu mana bisa dipercaya. Kau pasti punya maksud tertentu kan? Kau mendekati Naruto-kun karena punya niat tersembunyi kan? Kau pasti ingin memanfaatkan ke-populer-an Naruto-kun. Iya kan?", ucapnya dengan nada menghakimi Hinata.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran jahat seperti itu", Hinata terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

"Halah, alasan! Kau ini-", belum selesai menyudutkan Hinata, seragam Karin sudah ditarik-tarik Konan.

"Asuma-_sensei_ datang. Cepat duduk Karin. Kau tidak ingin ditegur olehnya kan?", kata Konan sambil menarik-narik seragam Karin.

Karin yang merasa belum puas mem-_bully_ Hinata mendengus kesal, "Aku belum selesai. Kali ini kau beruntung, tapi lain kali jangan harap!", ia langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'_Kami-sama, apalagi ini? Masalah apalagi yang kau berikan kepadaku? Apa aku memang harus menjauh dari Naruto-kun? Aku bingung',_ batin Hinata.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata terus saja memikirkan kejadian di kelasnya tadi, ketika ia 'diserang' teman sekelasnya yang _notabene_ adalah penggemar Naruto. Ia terus melamun sampai-sampai panggilan pelayannya tidak dihiraukan. Namun, lamunannya langsung terhenti karena si pelayan yang terus memanggil namanya masuk karena merasa panggilannya tidak direspon sang majikan yang cantik itu.

"Nona maaf, tadi saya memanggil Nona tapi tidak ada balasan. Saya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Nona. Jadi saya masuk tanpa izin dulu dari Nona", pelayan wanita itu menampakkan kepanikannya di depan Hinata.

Melihat tingkah pelayannya, Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa, aku yang salah karena terlalu asyik melamun. Ada apa kau memanggilku?".

"Tuan Hiashi sudah pulang Hinata-sama. Beliau menunggu anda untuk makan malam bersama".

Wajah Hinata mendadak sumringah. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Hinata senang karena ayahnya akhirnya pulang setelah selama 2 bulan meninggalkannya ke Swiss untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ia langsung bergegas bersih-bersih badan dan berganti pakaian, yah itu dikarenakan Hinata tadi terlalu asyik melamun jadi lupa untuk ganti pakaian dan mandi. Setelah itu, ia langsung menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan ternyata sudah ramai dengan keluarganya. Ada adik dan kakaknya, dan tak lupa pelayan-pelayan setia keluarga Hyuuga. Dilihatnya kalau adiknya sudah ada di pelukan ayahnya. Dia manja sekali. Dan kakaknya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adik bungsunya itu.

"_Tou_-san. Kapan sampai rumah? Kok aku tidak menyadarinya?", tanya Hinata sambil menghambur memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah tiba dua jam yang lalu. Tapi putri ayah yang satu ini kelihatannya sedang asyik dengan pikirannya. Jadi ayah tidak mau mengganggu", sang _leader_ keluarga Hyuuga itu pun membalas pelukan putrinya.

"Iya, _nee_-chan terlalu sibuk melamun. Padahal sudah Hanabi panggil dari tadi", Hanabi tidak mau kalah menambahkan.

Hinata yang merasa tidak ada yang membela, hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat wajah adiknya itu, Neji pun ikut berkomentar.

"Hey, wajahmu itu sudah bulat. Tidak perlu menggembungkan pipimu kami pun sudah menyadarinya. Melihatmu seperti ini seperti lihat bakpao saja. Haha", Neji tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"_Nii_-san, sakit. Nanti pipiku bengkak", katanya dengan nada ngambek.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian tidak rindu pada ayah yang baru pulang ini? Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik peluk ayah saja. Ayah sangat merindukan kalian", Hiashi merentangkan kedua tangannya. Pelayan yang melihat tingkah keluarga ini hanya bisa tersenyum karena keharmonisan yang diciptakannya.

Setelah selesai 'temu-kangen' keluarga Hyuuga pun memulai acara makan malamnya. Kalau kalian mengira seperti makan malam keluarga-keluarga pada umumnya, kalian salah. _Table manner_ selalu diterapkan pada setiap makan-makan bersama keluarga besar dan kerabat. Urutan makan pun juga ada. Mulai dari _appetizer, main course, _hingga _dessert_ , semuanya harus teratur.

Meja makannya pun sangat besar dan panjang. Gaya Eropa klasik menghiasi seluruh perabotan ruang makan itu, mulai dari meja hingga kursi. Ditengah-tengah meja diletakkan lilin-lilin untuk memberi kesan mewah meja makan itu. Ada delapan kursi yang mengisi ruang makan megah tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kepulangan ayah kali ini membawa suatu kabar. Kabar itu untukmu Hinata", Hiashi mengadakan pembicaraan di sela-sela makan mereka. Sebenarnya makan sambil berbicara tidak dibenarkan, namun kalau hanya keluarga inti saja Hiashi sering melakukannya.

Hinata yang dari tadi asyik menikmati makanannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut. Ia mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tahun ini umurmu sudah 16 tahun. Memang umur yang sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang istri. Namun kau sudah tahu kan kalau kau telah dinikahkan? Ayah hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih mengingatnya", tatapan Hiashi serius kali ini. Neji dan Hanabi pun mulai menghentikan makannya.

Hinata yang sudah mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, "Iya, _tou_-san. Aku masih ingat. Apa ini adalah kabar yang _tou_-san bawa untukku?".

"Benar. Selama ini ayah hanya mengatakan bahwa kau telah bersuami tanpa mempertemukanmu dengannya. Ayah rasa dengan umurmu yang mulai beranjak dewasa, sudah saatnya ayah mempertemukanmu dengan suami yang selama ini ayah bicarakan", Hiashi menatap wajah putri sulungnya itu. "Keluarga suamimu juga telah setuju tentang pertemuan kalian. Mereka malah ingin kalian lebih memperdalam hubungan kalian sampai diadakannya upacara pernikahan kalian nanti".

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang Hinata punya. Ia hanya berharap kalau suaminya akan membahagiakannya kelak. Semoga saja.

"Lusa nanti keluarga suamimu akan datang kerumah kita. Besok dan lusa jangan masuk sekolah dulu. Kau persiapkan dirimu untuk pertemuan keluarga saja", Hiashi mengambil telpon genggamnya dan memainkan tombol benda tersebut. Kelihatannya ia ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"Mitarashi-san. Besok datang kerumahku. Temani Hinata untuk membeli gaun di butik. Ah iya", Hiashi mengangguk, "Tolong juga untuk membawanya ke salon. Aku ingin dia cantik lusa nanti. Terima kasih, Mitarashi-san", Hiashi mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Mitarashi Anko, sekretarisnya.

"Besok Mitarashi-san akan kerumah untuk menemanimu memilih gaun. Dia akan mengurus semua keperluanmu untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga suamimu".

"_Hai'_, _tou_-san. Besok aku akan memberi kabar ke sekolah", Hinata menuruti perintah ayahnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Setelah seharian berada di salon, akhirnya mereka selesai juga melakukan _treatment_. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata bertemu dengan suami dan keluarganya. Ayahnya memerintahkan untuk berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menghadiri pertemuan tersebut.

Kemarin ia dan Anko seharian berkeliling ke butik-butik untuk mencari gaun yang cocok dipakai Hinata dalam pertemuan dua keluarga itu. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada gaun putih berbahan satin yang panjangnya hingga atas lutut. Bagian atasnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna _soft purple_ dengan renda berwarna senada pada ujung gaun. Gaun tanpa lengan itu sangat cantik di tubuh Hinata yang ramping.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang di kamar Hinata. Mereka melakukan persiapan untuk acara pertemuan nanti. Hinata yang dari tadi di dandani oleh Anko akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_Arigatou_, Mitarashi-san", Hinata berterima kasih pada Anko karena menemaninya dua hari ini.

"_Iie_, ini tugasku Hinata-sama", balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku sangat puas dengan hasilnya".

Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kini telah memakai gaun yang dibeli mereka kemarin. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, tapi ditambahkan jepitan replika bunga mawar berwarna putih. Walaupun terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang indigo, tapi sangat enak dipandang. Kaki jenjangnya memakai _heels_ bertali warna _silver_, cocok sekali. Wajahnya dirias dengan minimalis, karena aura kecantikan Hinata yang besar membuat ia tetap cantik walau tanpa _make up_.

"Kau cantik Hinata-sama. Pasti mertuamu akan sangat menyukaimu. Mungkin mata suamimu akan keluar karena terus-terusan memandangimu", Anko tersenyum jahil untuk menggoda Hinata.

Wajah sang gadis indigo itupun menunjukkan semburat merahnya, "Mi-Mitarashi-san, kau berlebihan".

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah selesai. Keluarga suamimu nampaknya juga sudah hadir. Ayo kita turun Hinata-sama".

"Baik, Mitarashi-san".

Hinata dan Anko bersamaan meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan menuju ruang utama kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Terlihat disana memang keluarga suaminya sudah datang. Dua keluarga itu telah melakukan percakapan. Sesekali mereka tertawa-tawa ringan.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ditengah-tengah dua keluarga tersebut belum hadir sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama kedua dalam pertemuan hari ini. Sang pria yang menjadi suaminya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kakinya yang memang belum sembuh betul akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hinata menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, kehadirannya pun disadari oleh orang-orang yang tadi sedang sibuk bicara.

"_Nee_-chan cantik sekali. Terima kasih ya Anko _obaa_-san", Hanabi senang melihat penampilan kakaknya yang cantik.

"Sama-sama Hanabi-sama. Ini sudah tugasku".

Hiashi langsung menghampiri Hinata, ia menggandeng tangan putrinya lembut sambil memperkenalkannya kepada keluarga besannya. "Ini anakku, Hinata. Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu".

"_Watashi_ _wa_ Hyuuga Hinata _desu_. _Dozo_ _yoroshiku_", katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah ia perhatikan, hanya satu orang yang ia duga sebagai 'suami'-nya. Ia pun berbisik ke ayahnya sambil melihat pemuda tersebut, "_Tou_-san, apa yang disamping _obaa_-san itu suami ku?".

"Maksudmu dia", Hiashi menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Bukan, bukan dia".

Si pemuda yang tadi ditunjuk pun bersuara, "Kalau kau rela menjadi istri kedua ku, aku bersedia Hinata-chan. Namun sayangnya, kau itu milik adikku".

"Suamimu itu seumuran denganmu Hinata-chan", ibu mertuanya juga ikut-ikutan bicara. "Dia sekolah di Konoha High, kau pasti mengenalnya".

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda berjas hitam menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Maaf _kaa_-san. Tadi jalanan macet sekali", si pemuda itu langsung saja memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan tatapan 'sepertinya-aku-mengenalnya'.

Matanya dan mata Hinata bertemu. Wajah mereka mendadak menampakkan raut keterkejutan. Dan dengan bersamaan mereka berdua berkata.

"Kau kan..."

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

*Nengok ke atas*

Wow, amazing! Diluar perkiraan Kaze ini mah. Sepuluh lembar di Word loh.

Kaze juga udah baca review readers. Makasih ya _minna_-san, aku terharu.

Buat yang ngasih masukan juga makasih, semoga aja fic Kaze selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi!

*Amiinn!*

Dukungan dari para reader semua loh yang buat Kaze semangat ngetik untuk ngelanjutin fic ini.

Dukung Kaze terus ya dengan cara ketik K-A-Z-E kirim ke- #plaakk *digeplak sendal sama readers*

Readers: "Woy bukan kontes bakat woy!"

Kaze: "Yeeee, suka-suka Kaze dong. Week!" *melet-melet*

Mari kita tinggalkan perdebatan sengit diatas.

Pokoknya terus dukung Kaze dengan ngirimin banyak review yang isinya nyemangatin, ngritik atau kasih masukan dan lain-lain juga gapapa. Kaze terim dengan senang hati dan tangan yang terbukaaa.

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

*readers muntah-muntah*

*Kaze ngorek-ngorek tanah di pojokan*


	3. I Do Not Want This

Hallo _minna_-san, Kaze hadir lagiii! *teriak-teriak pake toa*

Readers *ngelemparin Kaze pake botol bekas*

*Kaze menghidar pake gaya yang di film Matrix*

Chapter 3 udah update nih! Pada gak sabar kan mau tau siapa suami Hinata. Buat yang pada nebak, tebakannya bener ga ya?

Ya udah lah, check it out aja. Happy reading!

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****maybe** SasuHina or others Hinata's pairing  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kau kan-", kata mereka bersamaan.

"Uchiha Sasuke", Hinata terkejut. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata", Sasuke juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ayah, dia suamiku?", Hinata melihat ayahnya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Benar. Uchiha Sasuke suamimu. Oh iya, pantas saja kau terkejut. Aku sama sekali belum pernah bilang kepadamu ya?".

Neji dan Hanabi hanya saling tatap karena tidak mengerti. Mereka berdua juga tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke-lah yang menjadi suami Hinata selama ini. Tapi walaupun diberitahu pun mereka juga tetap tidak akan mengenal siapa suami Hinata sebenarnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini keinginan dari kami. Orang tuamu, istriku, dan aku ", ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, memberikan penjelasan. "Ibumu dan istriku ingin tali persahabatan mereka tidak putus. Ide ini secara tiba-tiba terlintas ketika ibumu dan istriku sedang periksa kandungan. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu lagi, setelah sekian lama berpisah. Mereka yang memang bersahabat dari kecil memutuskan untuk menjadi satu keluarga dengan cara menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke".

"Ya, saat itu aku sedang mengandung 7 bulan, dan Hitomi 2 bulan. Hitomi memberitahuku bahwa anak yang dikandungnya berjenis kelamin perempuan", ucap Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, dengan senang. "Langsung saja aku bilang pada Hitomi kalau suatu hari kelak aku ingin anak yang dikandungnya saat itu akan menjadi putriku. Ya, itu karena aku tidak punya anak perempuan".

Hinata dan yang lainnya mendengarkan cerita masa lalu ibu Sasuke dan ibunya dengan seksama. Sementara para pelayan rumahnya menyediakan makanan ringan sebagai teman minum teh.

"Dan keputusanku saat itu ternyata tepat. Aku memiliki menantu yang cantik. Mirip sekali dengan Hitomi. Aku jadi merindukannya", Mikoto terlihat sedih. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu, Hitomi.

"Pernikahan kalian berdua telah kami daftarkan secara hukum. Oleh sebab itu, status kalian memang sah sebagai suami istri. Namun karena umur kalian yang masih muda kami belum mengadakan upacara pernikahan dulu. Menunggu kelulusan kalian", kata ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kelulusan? Maksudnya bukan kelulusan sekolah kan?", Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja mulai bersuara.

"Tentu saja kelulusan sekolah. Aku tidak sabar ingin membawa Hinata kerumah kita", jawab Mikoto.

'_Kelulusan sekolah? Itu berarti satu setengah tahun lagi',_ pikir Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda, _kaa_-san. Kami ini masih muda. Tidak bisakah _kaa_-san bersabar atas pernikahan kami? Kami masih ingin melakukan banyak hal", Sasuke kesal. Dari awal ia tidak pernah tahu kalau telah dinikahkan, beda dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia mau datang kerumah Hinata karena dipaksa ibunya. Ibunya mengancam akan memotong uang jajannya kalau tidak mau hadir malam ini.

"Kenapa kau marah Sasuke? Apa Hinata kurang cantik bagimu? Lihat, dia saja tidak protes", goda kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

Sebenarnya bukan Hinata tidak mau protes. Namun karena merasa tidak enak dengan ayahnya, makanya ia diam saja. Hinata hanya tertunduk ketika Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa-tidak-protes'.

"Baiklah, karena Sasuke sudah datang. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya bersantai di teras belakang, Hinata?", Hiashi memegang tangan Hinata dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ba-baik, _tou_-san", jawabnya pelan.

Kedua remaja itu langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu dan langsung menuju teras belakang. Sementara Hanabi, Neji, dan Itachi mengakrabkan diri dengan mengobrol di ruang keluarga.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Ternyata teras belakang rumah Hinata sudah ditata dengan apik oleh pelayan-pelayan rumahnya. Disana ada sebuah meja berhiaskan lilin dan setangkai bungan mawar serta dua buah kursi. Di meja itu juga tersaji makan malam dengan menu _wagyu steak_ yang disiram dengan _barbeque mushroom sauce_, karena mereka masih remaja, minuman yang tersedia adalah _orange juice_.

Kesan romantis sangat kentara sekali terlihat di teras belakang rumah Hinata malam itu. Temaram lampu taman sangat cocok bersanding dengan cahaya bulan yang saat itu tidak tertutupi oleh awan. Bintang-bintang juga meramaikan suasana dengan kerlap-kerlipnya yang indah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, sungguh", Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Sudah 15 menit mereka disana. Tapi tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"Hn, terserah lah. Aku lapar, ingin makan", balas Sasuke. Ia langsung saja memotong-motong daging di atas piring saji yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata menurut saja. Ia juga lapar, karena dari siang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan diri demi pertemuan malam ini ia jadi lupa makan. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Tak ada percakapan disana. Suara yang ada hanyalah suara pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Sesekali Hinata memandang Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan bentuk wajahnya, mata, hidung, mulut, semuanya. Kesempurnaan wajah Sasuke sempat menyihir Hinata sejenak, namun itu segera ditepisnya. '_Pantas saja siswi-siswi di sekolahku jatuh hati padanya. Wajahnya tampan. Namun sifatnya sangat arogan_'.

"Apa ada yang sudah tahu?".

Hinata kaget. Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba.

"Be-belum. Belum ada. Hanya keluarga kita yang tahu", Hinata gugup. Bukan karena suka pada Sasuke, namun kaget karena ketika ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, pria itu memberikan pertanyaan mendadak. Ia juga jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berdekatan dengan pria lain kecuali ayah, kakak, dan Naruto yang belakangan ini akrab dengannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu status kita. Merepotkan".

"Tenang saja Uchiha-san, akan kupastikan tidak ada yang tahu rahasia ini", jawab Hinata sambil memasukkan suapan terahirnya. Ia memang sangat lapar nampaknya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Setelah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah, Hinata harus berjuang mengejar ketinggalannya. Tapi sayangnya, karena ia tak punya teman, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lebih jauh. Ia hanya sering bolak-balik ruang guru dan perpustakaan. Untungnya cidera di kakinya sudah mulai pulih, jadi ia tidak kewalahan berjalan kesana-kemari.

Ketika sedang berjalan ke ruang guru untuk ke sekian kalinya, langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya ditarik seseorang. Dia adalah Naruto. Pria yang belakangan ini jadi teman bicaranya.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Ada apa?".

"Hinata-chan, dua hari ini kemana saja? Aku mencarimu".

Semburat merah langsung saja muncul di pipi putih Hinata. "A-ada urusan keluarga. Ja-jadi aku tidak masuk sekolah".

"_Yokatta_, aku pikir cideramu makin parah. Oh iya, kau kelihatan sibuk sekali. Sedang apa memangnya?".

"A-aku sedang mengejar ketinggalan pelajaranku se-selama dua hari. K-kan aku tidak masuk".

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia memperhatikan bawaan Hinata. Dua buku tulis, dua buku bacaan berukuran sedang, serta sebuah kotak pensil. "Sini aku bantu bawakan bukunya. Kau kelihatan kesusahan berjalan tadi", katanya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Padahal Naruto hanya tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang keluar dari perpustakaan tadi. Namun hatinya ingin sekali mengikuti langkah sang gadis indigo tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia berani menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik tangannya. Nyaris saja ia membuat bawaan Hinata terjatuh.

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto-kun. Merepotkanmu", tolak Hinata halus.

"Hinata-chan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah membuatku repot. Bukankah kita ini teman", kata Naruto dengan nada pura-pura ngambek.

"_Go-gomennasai,_ Naruto-kun. Ja-jangan marah. Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Ma-maaf merepotkan", Hinata panik karena menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Kalau kau bilang kata merepotkan lagi, akan ku cium. Kau seperti Shikamaru saja", Naruto mengambil empat buku yang ada di dekapan Hinata.

Hinata yang tadi mendengar kata 'cium' wajahnya langsung merona hebat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas kotak pensil yang dibawanya.

Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat melihat kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa hatinya jadi sedikit panas karena melihat Hinata yang malu-malu di depan Naruto. Padahal ketika bersamanya kemarin ia biasa saja. Tak pernah bicara gugup seperti itu.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"Kau kelihatan akrab sekali dengan _dobe_", Sasuke menghadang Hinata di depan loker sepatunya.

"_Dobe_? Siapa _dobe_", tanya Hinata tanpa nada gugup sama sekali.

"Oh iya, mana mungkin kau tahu. Maksudku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kalian saling kenal?", Sasuke menyender pada loker sepatu Hinata. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa Uchiha-san?".

"Wow, bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan akrab. Lain denganku yang dipanggil dengan formal".

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke saat ini. Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajahnya. Ternyata ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Hinata jadi merah karena desahan nafas Sasuke di leher jenjangnya.

"Seharusnya kau jaga sikapmu itu, Hyuuga. Walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya menerima pernikahan kita, tapi kau tetap istriku. Aku tidak suka apa yang jadi milikku berdekatan dengan orang lain". Sasuke menekankan kata 'milik' dan 'orang lain'. Tentu saja Hinata mengerti, maksudnya adalah dirinya dan Naruto.

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke kembali ke posisinya semula. Bersandar pada loker. Ia memandangi wajah Hinata yang kini bersemu merah dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"_Teme_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Loh, Hinata-chan kau kenal _teme_?", Naruto bingung melihat situasi diantara kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Hinata tertunduk, Sasuke memandanginya.

Hinata kaget melihat Naruto datang secara tiba-tiba. "Na-Naruto-kun".

"Kau kenal Sasuke?", tanyanya lagi.

Wajahnya yang tadi merah, tambah memerah lagi di hadapan Naruto. Dengan malu-malu ia menjawab, "Se-semua orang di sekolah pasti kenal Uchiha-san. Ke-kebetulan saja kami bertemu disini".

Sasuke geram melihat perubahan sikap Hinata. Ia sangat pemalu dan selalu menunjukkan rona merah jika dihadapan Naruto. Sedangkan di hadapannya, Hinata bertingkah biasa saja. Ia tak tahan lagi, terserah kalau reputasinya di sekolah hancur karena ini. Ia hanya tidak tahan karena 'miliknya' bersikap lebih manis pada orang lain, bukan kepadanya.

"_Ne,_ Hinata. Kau belum bilang pada Naruto kalau status kita suami istri?"

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Huwaah, selesai juga yang ketiga ini.

Sebenernya mau aku bikin panjang, tapi nanti malah bertele-tele jadinya. Ya udah aku bikin jadi segini aja.

Buat para Sasuke FC, _gomen_ ya kalo seandainya chapter depan Sasuke aku buat jadi 'beringasan' *diuber-uber pake golok sama Sasuke FC* *Kaze kabur pake jurus menghilang*

Buat para readers yang udah review Kaze ucapin baaaaanyaaak terima kasih. Review kalian bikin Kaze jadi semangat nulis.

Chapter depan Kaze janji akan bikin yang lebih panjang.

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader: *No comment plus sweatdrop*

*Kaze cuma garuk-garuk kepala heboh*


	4. My Heart Belongs To You

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****maybe** SasuHina or others Hinata's pairing  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Akibat kejadian pulang sekolah tadi, Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Entah mengapa perasaannya selalu tidak enak. Walaupun saat ini ia hanya berteman dengan Naruto, tapi hatinya tidak menginginkan Naruto tahu statusnya sekarang. Meskipun lambat laun ia pasti juga akan mengatakannya.

Posisi tidurnya selalu berubah-ubah. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam walaupun sudah jam 12 malam. Tidak biasanya ia masih bangun sampai selarut ini. Hinata tampak gelisah sekali.

**FLASHBACK** **ON**

"_Ne,_ Hinata. Kau belum bilang pada Naruto kalau kita suami istri?", Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

Seketika mata Hinata membulat. Ia tak berani menatap Naruto. Lidahnya serasa terkunci. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Suami istri? _Teme_ apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti", Naruto yang belum paham perkataan Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung. "Hinata-chan, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi?", matanya teralih pada Hinata yang sekarang tertunduk.

"Kenapa diam saja Hinata? Kau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?", tanya Sasuke. Hinata masih tertunduk. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hinata-chan", panggil Naruto lirih. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata makin ingin mengunci mulutnya.

"Wow, bahkan kalian memanggil nama masing-masing dengan mesra. Kau tidak ingin di cap sebagai istri yang selingkuh kan, Hinata", Sasuke gerah dengan kelakuan Naruto dan Hinata.

"_A_-_ano_-", akhirnya Hinata buka suara. "_Go_-_gomen_, Naruto-kun. Pe-perkataan Uchiha-san benar. A-aku ini istrinya", suaranya tertahan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi ia tahan. "Bu-bukannya aku ingin menutupi hal ini darimu. Ta-tapi sungguh aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa".

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan perasaan terluka. Mungkin ia baru menyadari kehadiran gadis ini dalam hatinya. Yah, walaupun hubungan mereka belum sedalam itu. Maksudnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi Naruto tidak rela kalau gadis yang dihadapannya ini jadi milik orang lain. Sifat egois dalam dirinya perlahan muncul sejak pertama kali ia menolong Hinata. Naruto menginginkan Hinata untuk dirinya.

"_Dobe_, kau sudah tahu kan sekarang. Aku rasa mulai sekarang kau harus jaga jarak dengan Hinata. Oh iya, tolong jangan sebarkan hal ini ke orang lain. Di sekolah ini yang tahu hanya kita bertiga", Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara ke orang lain nampaknya berbeda hari ini. "Ayo pulang Hinata", tambahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih dalam kondisi _shock_ ikut saja dengan tarikan tangan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat kepergian mereka hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. Ekor matanya tidak mau lepas dari Hinata. Walaupun gadis itu sekarang membelakanginya.

Setelah meninggalkan area sekolah, Hinata dengan paksa menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Pria itu langsung terkejut. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolaknya. Ditatapnya mata _lavender _Hinata. Ia melihat ada bulir-bulir air mata disana.

"Uchiha-san, apa maksudmu?", Hinata menangis. Meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. "Kau bilang jangan sampai ada yang tahu status kita. Tapi kenapa kau memberitahukannya pada Naruto-kun?!", suaranya meninggi.

"Tak ada maksud apapun. Hal ini terucap begitu saja", Sasuke mengelak.

"Tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Uchiha-san?", Hinata tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Naruto itu teman berhargaku", Hinata makin deras mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Hinata. Ditarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar untuk berpindah ke lokasi yang lebih sepi. Ia menariknya ke arah taman.

"Sa-sakit, Uchiha-san! Lepaskan!", rintih Hinata.

Sekarang Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Mata _onix_-nya bertemu dengan _lavender_ _–_nya Hinata. Ia tampak marah. Lalu dilepaskannya tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Beraninya kau membentakku", balasnya sinis. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Status kita ini tak akan pernah ada artinya untukku. Kau itu mainanku, jadi turuti saja apa kemauanku. Kau tak mau kan orang tuamu sedih karena aku menolak pernikahan ini? Dengan sekejap aku bisa menceraikanmu. Tapi, apakah kau siap mengecewakan ibumu yang bersahabat dengan ibuku?", ancam Sasuke.

Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak percaya kalau selama ini _idol boy_ sekolahnya memiliki hati sejahat ini. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengenal dekat Sasuke, namun ia tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun mengenai kejelekan sang idola ini –kecuali omongan iritnya-.

"Uchiha-san, mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Mainan katamu? Aku ini manusia. Kau tidak bisa mempermainkanku seenaknya", balasnya ketus. Tak ada nada ketakutan sama sekali.

Sasuke sudah berada di puncak kesabaran kali ini. Ditariknya lengan Hinata dengan kasar. Ditempelkannya bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Tangan yang satunya lagi menekan kepala Hinata agar gadis itu tak bisa berontak.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang kau mmph-", Hinata berontak dari bekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan terbukanya bibir Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dimasukkannya lidah kedalam mulut Hinata dan menjelajah seluruh isinya. Tangannya makin menekan kepala Hinata. Mata Hinata langsung membulat. Dengan kasar akhirnya Hinata menggigit bibir Sasuke dan didorongnya pria itu.

"Akh. Hey, apa-apaan kau!", Sasuke kesal dengan tindakan Hinata yang berani menggigit bibirnya.

"Salahmu sendiri karena berlaku tidak sopan. Masih beruntung kau tidak ku tampar!", balasnya sambil membersihkan sisa _saliva_ yang ada di bibirnya dengan kasar.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat itu dalam keadaan marah dan terkejut. Ia masih memegangi bibirnya yang tadi dicium Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok di sekolah. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di loker itu, Hinata tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghampiri pria rambut _blonde_ tersebut, sedangkan Naruto serius dengan latihannya untuk pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah.

Ujian akhir semester ganjil telah selesai dilaksanakan. Oleh sebab itu para siswa memiliki banyak waktu senggang di sekolah. Beberapa hari lagi diadakan festival sekolah, setelah pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah tentunya. Waktu senggang itu dimanfaatkan para siswa untuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut festival sekolah. Ada yang sedang berdiskusi mengenai tema kelas apa yang akan dipakai nanti, dan ada pula yang menyusun strategi untuk menang dalam lomba-lomba yang diadakan pada acara festival.

Festival di KonoHigh memang terkenal meriah tiap tahunnya. Tema yang dipakai tiap tahun pasti selalu berganti. Tema untuk festival kali ini adalah '_fantasy_'. Acara pada festival ini bermacam-macam ada lomba olahraga, lomba parade antar kelas, lomba _costplay_, dan sebagai penutup diadakan acara api unggun disertai kembang api. Festival ini diadakan seminggu penuh.

Hinata yang memang tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya menghindar dengan cara membaca di perpustakaan. Memang sejak masuk ke KonoHigh perpustakaan adalah tempat kesukaan Hinata. Selain tenang, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai sejenak. Rutinitas yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dilakukan lagi –berbincang dengan Naruto- membuatnya kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya. Berdiam diri di perpustakaan.

Nampaknya hari ini sedikit siswa yang datang ke tempat ini. Ini keuntungan bagi Hinata. Tak ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ada pria berambut _blonde_ memperhatikannya yang sedang membaca. Ya, dia Naruto. Naruto memang sejak tadi mengikuti Hinata, namun sang gadis tidak menyadarinya. Muncul niat Naruto untuk mendekati gadis itu. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, lama tidak bertemu", katanya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara _barritone_ yang menyapanya, "Na-Naruto-kun".

Mendengar respon dari Hinata, hati Naruto langsung senang. "Kau selalu menghindariku, Hinata-chan. Sejak kejadian itu", kata Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. "_Go_-_gomen_, Naruto-kun. A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu", Hinata menangis. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat merindukan Naruto. Muncul perasaan dimana ia selalu ingin melihat pria itu tersenyum untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan. Kau membuatku sedih dengan melihat air matamu", Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan status Hinata yang merupakan istri Sasuke. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata. Dibelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya ke tangan siapa pun, ia tidak rela. "Hinata-chan", lirihnya.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu makin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya ingin seperti ini selamanya, berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia pun menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto bukanlah perasaan seorang teman, tapi ia menyukai Naruto sebagai lelaki. Dibalasnya pelukan Naruto. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang sekarang berada di perpustakaan saat ini. Ia hanya menginginkan Naruto terus memeluknya.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan lembut ditatapnya mata Hinata. Di usapnya pipi Hinata yang dipenuhi air mata. Hinata terdiam, ia menikmati sentuhan Naruto di wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah?", Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Peduli setan dengan semuanya, ia hanya menginginkan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk pria bermata _sapphire_ itu, "_Suki_ _desu_, Naruto-kun", balasnya.

Naruto dan Hinata tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Yang mereka rasakan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan luar biasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata. Mereka saling berpelukan bagaikan tak mau terpisah lagi. Dua hati itu telah bersatu. Pertemuan mereka hanya sebentar, namun membekas di hati mereka yang terdalam.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hinata dan Naruto pulang bersama. Senyuman tidak mau lepas dari kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu. Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Karena ia yakin tak ada orang, dengan berani ia menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget merasakan sentuhan dari Naruto hanya menunjukkan rona merah pada pipinya. Dengan malu-malu ia membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai mendekati area komplek rumah Hinata. Ketika memasuki kawasan komplek, mereka jalan berjauhan lagi. Hinata tidak mau hubungannya dengan Naruto diketahui orang rumahnya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka di sekolah. Hinata tidak ingin diganggu oleh para _fans_ Naruto, ia juga tak mau keluarganya tahu hubungannya dengan pria _blonde_ itu saat ini. Takut ayahnya kecewa. Sedangkan Naruto merasa mengkhianati sahabatnya karena berpacaran dengan Hinata, ia pun tak ingin direpotkan teman-temannya dengan pertanyaan tentang hubungannya dengan si gadis indigo tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto disela perjalanan pulang. "Apa tak apa kau menjalin hubungan denganku. Bukannya aku ragu dengan hubungan ini, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu".

"Na-Naruto-kun tidak usah khawatir. Se-selama dirimu ada disisiku, aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya mantap dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Hinata-chan. Aku akan melindungi hubungan kita", Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Bukan kau saja, Naruto-kun. Tapi kita. Kita berjuang bersama", Hinata tersenyum dan menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita berjuang bersama. Ayo semangat!", Naruto tersenyum senang. "Wah, sudah sampai Hinata-chan. Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu", Naruto nampaknya enggan untuk melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Be-besok kita bertemu lagi Naruto-kun. Ki-kita masih bisa seperti ini. Kau pulanglah, sudah sore. A-akan bahaya kalau orang rumahku me-melihatku sedang bergandengan tangan denganmu", Hinata padahal juga tidak ingin berpisah secepat ini. Namun apa boleh buat, mereka telah sampai di kawasan rumahnya. Ia tak mau orang rumah melihatnya berduaan dengan Naruto, apalagi kakaknya.

"Baiklah", balasnya lesu. "Sampai bertemu besok".

"Na-Naruto-kun, tanganku", wajah Hinata memerah. Naruto nampak tak rela melepaskan tangannya. Mukanya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Lima menit. Aku mohon kita seperti ini lima menit lagi", rasanya Naruto ingin bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi. Lima menit tidak cukup untuknya. Namun ia memikirkan gadis yang ia cintai, Hinata akan ada dalam masalah jika orang rumahnya mengetahuinya.

Pikiran jahil muncul di benak Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Hinata tiba-tiba hingga gadis itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Di kecupnya singkat bibir _peach_ Hinata. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya memanas. Walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi ia merasa malu sekali. Ia sangat senang dicium orang yang ia sayang.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Hehe, bibirmu manis Hinata-chan", Naruto menggoda Hinata. Ia memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun _no_ _baka_. Ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?", ia mencubit perut Naruto pelan.

"Auw, hehehe. Sudah pulang sana, lima menit sudah berakhir. Nanti keluargamu khawatir".

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun. A-aku pulang dulu. Na-Naruto-kun hati-hati dijalan", Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan pulang.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**-

* * *

Jam istirahat adalah waktu dimana para pasangan di KonoHigh saling bertemu. Mereka melepas rindu karena beberapa jam harus setia di kelas, belajar. Shikamaru bermesraan di bawah pohon beringin lapangan bersama pacarnya, Temari. Walaupun dikatakan sedang bermesraan, namun yang bisa dilihat hanyalah Temari yang memandangi Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di bawah rindangnya pohon. Mesra sekali bukan?

Sai dengan kekasihnya, Ino, sedang berduaan di depan kolam ikan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lapangan sekolah. Gaara dan Matsuri yang saling menatap di kantin. Bahkan Lee, si 'anak semangat masa muda' itu sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, Tayuya, di ruang olahraga.

Naruto yang melihat teman-temannya sedang memadu kasih dengan pujaan hatinya hanya bisa gigit jari. Ia iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Ia menghayal kalau suatu hari nanti ia bisa bermesraan dengan Hinata seperti teman-teman yang lain.

Di sekolah ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Hinata. Ketika mereka berpapasan, mereka hanya saling tegur. Hanya teguran biasa tanpa ada suatu perbincangan yang berarti. Ia juga harus menahan sabar ketika Sasuke mendekati kekasihnya. Tapi ia percaya pada Hinata kalau gadis itu tak akan terpesona oleh 'si _teme_'.

Hinata ternyata juga merasakan hal sama. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak melonjak kegirangan. Ia juga harus rela untuk tidak mengobrol dengan kekasihnya. Inilah resiko kalau memiliki hubungan rahasia.

Akhirnya Naruto punya akal. Ia menunggu Hinata di tempat Hinata sering kunjungi, perpustakaan. Ia juga tahu kalau sekarang pasti sedang sepi. Anak-anak yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan festival. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan panggilan teman-teman klubnya untuk latihan menjelang pertandingan.

Ia melihat Hinata menuju perpustakaan, seperti dugaannya. Langsung saja ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinata terkejut, tapi ketika ia melihat kalau yang menariknya adalah Naruto ia langsung senang. Mereka menuju ke ruang peralatan yang letaknya jauh di belakang sekolah. Jarang ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu", Naruto memeluk Hinata, merengkuhnya dalam dadanya yang bidang. "Seharian ini aku hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa menyentuhmu". Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh si gadis indigo yang menenangkan itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia juga merindukan kekasihnya, "A-aku juga merindukanmu, Na-Naruto-kun".

Mereka saling berpelukan cukup lama bagaikan tak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyesali untuk merahasiakan hubungannya ke publik. Mereka malah menikmatinya. Ada sensasi tambahan yang muncul ketika mereka bertemu akibat hubungan ini.

"_Ne_ Hinata-chan, kenapa tak ikut temanmu mempersiapkan festival sekolah?", tanya Naruto di sela-sela duduk santainya.

"_E_-_eto-_", Hinata tertunduk memainkan kedua telunjuknya, "A-apa Naruto-kun tidak tahu rumor tentangku?".

Naruto memandang Hinata bingung. Kenal dekat dengan Hinata saja baru 2 bulan, mana mungkin ia tahu tentang rumornya. Walaupun ia tahu, ia juga akan lupa. Maklum, daya ingat si anak _blonde_ ini terbilang sangat lemah. Singkatnya, ia mudah melupakan sesuatu yang tidak penting baginya.

"Rumor apa, Hinata-chan?".

"Te-tentangku yang katanya tidak mau berteman dengan yang tidak se-level denganku", Hinata memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata 'level'.

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Mungkin pernah ada yang membicarakannya, tapi aku tidak ingat".

"Be-begini Naruto-kun. Me-mereka tidak mau berteman denganku karena keluargaku. Ru-rumor ini makin bertambah parah ketika a-aku masuk ke sekolah ini".

"Maksudnya?".

"I-ini dimulai ketika kakakku masih sekolah disini. Ka-kakakku orang yang tidak mudah bersosialisasi, cenderung tak mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Ta-tapi sungguh ia orang yang baik dan hangat. Ta-tapi anak-anak yang lain menganggapnya sombong dan angkuh. Neji-_nii_ tidak menghiraukannya, karena memang itu sifatnya. Ru-rumor ini terus ada hingga aku masuk ke se-sekolah ini", Hinata menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia sedih. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Itulah akibatnya mengapa selama ini kau tak pernah kelihatan berbicara dengan teman sekelasmu?", tebak Naruto.

"I-iya, mereka menganggap sifatku dan Neji-_nii_ sama", lanjutnya.

"Tapi anggapan mereka salah. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Coba kutebak, kau hanya malu. Benar tidak?".

Hinata membenarkan ucapan Naruto dengan mengangguk. Tebakan Naruto sangat tepat.

"Hinata-chan, kau hanya perlu percaya diri", hibur Naruto. "Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Apa perlu aku bantu?".

"Ti-tidak perlu Naruto-kun. A-aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Tak apa. A-aku tak mau merepotkanmu".

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto menjadi gemas sendiri. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata wajahnya pun jadi memerah. Naruto menautkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya lembut. Hinata kaget sampai tak menutup matanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Kalau kau mengucapkan kata merepotkan lagi kau akan kucium. Tutup matamu,_ Hime_", Naruto menempelkan bibirnya lagi.

Hinata pun menutup matanya. Ia menikmati ciuman Naruto, kekasihnya. Naruto menciumnya lembut tanpa nafsu sama sekali. Pelan-pelan dipagutnya bibir kekasihnya seakan-akan benda rapuh yang mudah hancur.

"Aku mencintamu, _Hime_. Sangat mencintaimu", Naruto memeluk Hinata seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"A-aku juga, Naruto-kun. A-aku juga mencintaimu", Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya hingga dua hari selanjutnya, Naruto dan teman-teman satu klubnya ikut pertandingan sepak bola. Hinata sangat kesepian ditinggal ia tak boleh egois, hatinya tidak mengharapkan kekalahan tim Naruto. Maka itu, setiap hari Hinata berdoa untuk kemenangan Naruto. Hasilnya memang tidak terlalu memuaskan memang dibandingkan dengan tahun kemarin. Naruto dan timnya harus berpuas diri dengan juara 3. Padahal tahun lalu mereka juara pertama.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"Hinata, _kaa_-san ku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kita pulang bersama", Sasuke tiba-tiba hadir mengejutkan Hinata ketika ia sedang menyimpan sepatu di lokernya pada suatu sore.

"Mikoto _obaa_-san? Ada perlu apa?".

"Aku tidak tahu, ikut saja. Jangan banyak tanya", Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata kasar. Banyak siswi yang melihat kejadian ini, bahkan Naruto ada disitu. Ia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Sasuke dan merampas Hinata dari tangannya. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya demi Hinata.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san. Tapi jangan tarik aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri", Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke dengan kasar.

Siswi-siswi –para fans Sasuke- hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan kesal. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengumpat menjelek-jelekkan Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya –sekali lagi- hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan _deathglare_ pada mereka. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepergian Hinata dan Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu.

"Aku lihat kau sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Menuruti perkataanku rupanya", Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia merasa menang. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu, yang menang disini adalah Hinata dan Naruto. Namun Hinata tak mau membocorkan rahasia ini. Belum saatnya.

"_Obaa_-san kenapa ingin menemuiku?". Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn? Aku juga tak tahu", Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Tanya saja ke _kaa_-san kalau sudah bertemu nanti".

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Hinata langsung disambut oleh Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke lebih kecil dari rumah keluarganya. Maklum, ayah Sasuke hanyalah seorang rektor di Konoha University.

"Wah, Hina-chan sudah datang rupanya. _Okaeri, _aku merindukanmu", Mikoto memeluk Hinata.

"_Tadaima_, _obaa_-san".

"Sasu-chan cepat ganti pakaian, lalu temani Hina-chan ya", ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke lembut.

"_Kaa_-san, jangan seperti ini. Aku bukan bayi", Sasuke kesal dengan perlakuan ibunya. Ia langsung ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ia rindu dengan ibunya. Ibu yang meninggalkannya 4 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Nah Hina-chan, ayo duduk dulu. Kita ngobrol sebentar sambil menunggu Sasuke turun", Hinata menuruti perkataan Mikoto. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Berjalan lancarkah?".

Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hubungannya dan Sasuke jauh dari kata lancar. Di sekolah mereka jarang berbicara. Hanya sesekali. Itu juga kalau Sasuke yang menghampirinya hanya untuk berbasa-basi, dan membuat Naruto panas tentunya.

"_Ano-_", Hinata memikirkan perkataan yang akan ia keluarkan, "Kelasku dan Uchiha-san berjauhan. Jadi kami jarang bertemu. Kami baik-baik saja", ada nada keraguan ketika Hinata menyebutkan kata 'baik-baik saja'.

"Hey, kenapa memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan seformal itu. Dia itu suamimu Hina-chan. Panggilah dia dengan panggilan yang penuh kasih sayang".

"Maksud _obaa_-san?", Hinata tak mengerti ucapan mertuanya itu.

"Panggil dia Sasuke-kun, Sasu-kun, atau Sasu-chan. Seperti yang _obaa_-san lakukan tadi".

"Sasu-chan?".

"Kau bilang apa?", Sasuke yang telah selesai berganti pakaian tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Hinata dengan ibunya.

"Aku menasehati Hina-chan agar memanggilmu dengan penuh kasih", ucap Mikoto senang.

"Penuh kasih? Apa maksudmu, _kaa_-san?", Sasuke mulai kesal, "Jangan campuri hubungan kami".

"Jangan marah pada ibumu Uchiha -eh- maksudku Sasuke-kun. Ibumu hanya mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita".

"Hn, terserah".

"Sasu-chan, kau tidak berubah. Gampang sekali marah. Ya sudah, kalian ibu tinggal dulu ya", Mikoto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tamu.

"Tenang saja Uchiha-san. Aku tak berbicara macam-macam dengan ibumu. Aku juga tak akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu ketika di sekolah".

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Festival sekolah sebentar lagi tiba. Sekolah akan dipenuhi dengan warna-warni yang sangat indah. Tiap-tiap kelas menghias kelasnya dengan tema yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang di hias bagaikan suasana abad ke-14, suasana kerajaan. Sampai ada yang menghias kelasnya dengan nuansa seram _a la_ bajak laut.

Kelas Hinata menerapkan tema '_fairythopia_'. Hal ini menyebabkan setiap anak yang dipilih melalui undian harus memakai kostum layaknya peri dilengkapi dengan sayapnya. Dekorasinya pun juga diperhatikan. Kelasnya disulap menjadi padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga warna-warni. Semua siswa dibolehkan untuk mengikuti _costplay_ dan parade dengan menggunakan kostumnya itu.

Walaupun diasingkan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri, Hinata tidak mau berpangku tangan melihat temannya kerepotan menghias kelas. Ia mengingat perkataan Naruto. Ia harus percaya diri dan semangat agar mendapatkan teman.

Pada awalnya mereka –teman sekelas Hinata- memandangnya aneh. Karena tidak biasanya Hinata ikut-ikutan menyibukkan diri dalam kegiatan kelas. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka memahaminya. Hinata seorang pekerja keras. Bahkan sesekali mereka bertanya padanya untuk minta bantuan atau saran. Akhirnya mereka mulai menerima kehadiran Hinata.

"_A_-_ano_, ditempelnya bukan seperti itu. Lebih baik seperti ini", Hinata menyarankan pada temannya yang akan menempel hiasan bunga pada dinding.

"Ah, kau benar Hyuuga-san. Tampak lebih bagus. _Arigatou_", ucap seorang pria yang baru saja diberi saran oleh Hinata.

"_Ne_ Hyuuga-san, kau tampak berbeda dengan rumor yang beredar. Aku jadi meragukan rumor itu", kata salah seorang anak disamping Hinata.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu. Sungguh. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteman dengan kalian semua, namun aku sangat malu untuk mendekati kalian. Ditambah lagi rumor tentang diriku. Kalian hanya salah paham".

"_Hontou_ _ni_? Kenapa baru sekarang memberitahukannya Hyuuga-san. Kami akan sangat senang kalau kau ingin berteman dengan kami", ungkap anak yang lainnya.

"Hinata. Panggil aku Hinata saja", Hinata senang sekali. Ia bersyukur mendengarkan perktaan Naruto. Sekarang ia sudah mulai akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. Walaupun tidak semuanya. Masih ada diantara mereka yang tidak mempercayai perkataan Hinata. Mereka terlalu iri dengan Hinata yang menurutnya sempurna. Terutama Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Aku Tenten", kata anak yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Aku Matsuri", seorang anak lagi memperkenalkan namanya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah malu untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, Hinata-chan. Suaramu sangat indah", Tenten tersenyum dan menatap Hinata yang tertunduk. Rupanya ia menahan tangis karena sangat senang.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hinata berlari menuju kelas Naruto. Ia ingin memberitahu kabar bahagia ini. Ia sudah punya teman, dan itu berkat Naruto. Tapi ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika telah mendekati kelas Naruto. Ia lupa kalau harus menjaga sikap bila di sekolah. Ia lupa karena terlalu senang. Akhirnya ia hanya melewati kelas tersebut tanpa melihat ke dalamnya sama sekali.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata lewat depan kelasnya langsung saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini, membuat _phinata_ berbentuk kuda yang diisi dengan makanan-makanan manis. Dengan mengendap-endap ia meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Suasanya kelas yang memang sedang ramai sangat mendukung pelariannya kali ini.

Ternyata Hinata belum jauh meninggalkan kelas Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Langkah sang gadis indigo itu pun terhenti.

"Na-Naruto-kun".

"_Yokatta_, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu _Hime_".

_BLUSH_

"Na-Naruto-kun", wajah Hinata merah. Ia tertunduk malu.

"Kau lewat di depan kelasku. Aku sangat senang, langsung saja aku berlari menyusulmu", tangan Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tanganmu. Na-nanti ada yang lihat".

Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Hinata. Namun demi menepati janji yang mereka buat, mau tak mau Naruto melepaskannya, "Kesal sekali rasanya. Memiliki kekasih tetapi seperti tidak memilikinya. Aku ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan lain. Bisa bebas bermesraan dengan kekasihnya".

"Na-Naruto-kun, _gomen_. _Go-gomen_ karena tak bisa seperti itu. Mu-mungkin kalau Naruto-kun berpacaran dengan orang lain, Na-Naruto-kun tak akan seperti ini", Hinata juga sedih menerima kenyataan itu. Ia juga ingin bebas seperti pasangan lain.

"Ya, kau memang benar", dada Hinata terasa sesak mendengar ungkapan Naruto. "Tapi aku tak akan bahagia bila itu bukan kau. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak menyesali hubungan kita", lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum, manis sekali. Rasanya Naruto ingin memeluk Hinata. Mendekapnya di sisinya. Namun karena banyak orang hilir-mudik, pikiran itu langsung ditepisnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah karena ulahnya. Naruto pun juga terseyum.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Seluruh anggota sekolah sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan festival yang diadakan 2 hari lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing untuk memperindah kelasnya. Ramai sekali suasana KonoHigh hari ini. Ada yang membawa hiasan yang besar untuk parade, dan ada yang membawa kostum-kostum yang akan dipakai untuk _costplay_. Semuanya unik-unik.

KonoHigh memang tidak membatasi siswanya dalam berkreatifitas. Mereka dibebaskan untuk berkreasi semenarik mungkin. Tidak hanya penghargaan berupa plakat yang akan diraih jika mereka menang nanti. Namun ada hadiah khusus bagi juara umum, yaitu 'permintaan apa saja dikabulkan'. Tahun kemarin yang menang adalah kelas Naruto, kelas X 2. Permintaan dari anak-anak kelas itu adalah diadakannya nonton film _box office_ terbaru seminggu sekali di dalam kelas. Dan permintaan itu terkabul. Oleh sebab itu semua siswa berjuang keras agar dapat menjadi juara umum di festival sekolah.

Sementara itu di ruang guru telah datang seorang pria yang ternyata merupakan murid pindahan dari Suna. Ia sengaja datang hari ini hanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu kelak. Ia ditemani dengan beberapa _bodyguard_. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia orang terpandang. Anak-anak yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpana.

Si anak baru pindahan dari Suna itu pun berkata, "Hina-chan, akhirnya aku berada disini. Akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku kali ini".

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

*nangis terharu*

Waa panjang sekali fic ini. Kaze aja sampe kaget, kok bisa ya bikin fic sepanjang ini.

Jawabannya adalah karena dukungan dan review dari para reader yang buat Kaze semangat untuk nulis fic ini.

Arigatou buat kalian yang ngikutin fic karangan Kaze dari chapter awal sampe yang sekarang.

Kaze nggak tahu fic ini selesai sampe chapter berapa, jadi jangan bosen ya sama cerita abal yang Kaze buat. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya supaya Kaze bisa buat fic yang lebih seru dan lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya, fic ini juga terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Kimi Ni Todoke karangan Shiina Karuho. Jadi kalo menemui kesamaan –terutama bagian festival sekolah- harap dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.

Ahaha, Kaze seneng banget udah bisa buat readers salah paham. Makanya ikutin fic Kaze terus. Pelabuhan terakhir Hinata masih Kaze jadiin tanda tanya.

Makanya jangan pada manyun gitu dong!

Untuk para readers yang Kaze sayangi, tolong jangan _review_ yang isinya nge-_flame pairing-chara_ ya. _Flame_ fic Kaze boleh, tapi _flame pairing-chara_ itu haram hukumnya di dunia per-_fanfiction_-an

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

reader: *garuk-garuk badan yang gatel-gatel gara-gara Kaze*

Kaze: *diuber-uber pake golok*


	5. School Day Festival

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****maybe** others Hinata's pairing  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hari pelaksanaan festival sekolah dimulai. Banyak _boot-boot_ yang didirikan oleh para siswa KonoHigh. Dari mulai makanan, minuman, hingga pernak pernik. Hari pertama festival dibuka dengan pertandingan sepak bola, basket, baseball, dan marathon. Para siswa nampak sangat antusias mengikuti festival yang diadakan hanya setahun sekali ini.

Naruto dari tadi nampak gelisah. Matanya tampak sedang sibuk mencari seseorang. Ia tak memperdulikan siswi-siswi yang 'berkeliaran' sekitarnya. Ia malah kesal karena merasa seperti hewan sirkus, dipandangi terus-menerus. Naruto harus ekstra sabar untuk menunggu orang yang satu in. Ya, yang ditunggunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata menonton pertandingan sepak bola, tapi itu hanya alasan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Hinata, kekasihnya yang cantik dan amat ia cintai.

Terlihat dari kejauhan kalau itu adalah Hinata. Sangat mudah dikenali karena dari warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda dengan anak-anak disekitarnya. Tapi tunggu, Hinata tampak akrab dengan dua orang gadis yang berjalan bersamanya. Ia bahkan menunjukkan senyumnya yang Naruto pikir hanya akan ditunjukkan kepadanya saja. Wajah Naruto langsung cemberut karena _privilege_ miliknya juga didapatkan orang lain.

"Iya, kau tau Lee. Si anak aneh yang suka dengan tari balet itu bisa juga dapat pacar. Aku saja kaget mendengarnya", ucap si rambut cepol dua, Tenten.

"Iya, iya. Apa Tayuya sedang demam ya ketika menerima perasaan Lee?", gadis berambut sebahu warna coklat di sebelah kiri Hinata juga berkomentar. Ia Matsuri.

Hinata yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Kadang-kadang ia menampilkan ekspresi kagum, terkejut, atau sendu. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi. Bahkan karena terlalu seriusnya, ia tidak menghiraukan kalau ada pria _blonde_ yang dari tadi menunggunya dengan sabar.

Naruto yang merasa diabaikan hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Secara spontan ia menarik tangan Hinata. Kedua temannya yang asyik mengobrol tidak menyadari kalau temannya yang berada di sebelah paling kanan menghilang.

"Kau mau lihat pertandingan apa dulu, Matsuri-chan?", tanya Tenten semangat.

"Aku ingin basket dulu. Garaa-senpai sedang main sekarang", jawabnya tersipu.

"Kalau kau, Hinata-cha-. Loh, Hinata-chan?", kedua orang yang dari tadi asyik ngobrol itu kebingungan mencari Hinata yang ternyata telah menghilang.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Sementara dua gadis tadi sibuk mencari Hinata yang sedang menghilang, ternyata si gadis _lavender_ itu sedang ditarik Naruto menuju lapangan sepak bola. Sedang ada pertandingan disana. Kelas X 3 melawan XI 1. Terlihat seru sekali, skor sementara dimenangkan oleh kelas X 3, 1-0.

"Na-Naruto-kun", wajah Hinata panik, ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat Naruto menggandengnya saat ini.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "_Go_-_gomen_, Hinata-chan", ia melepaskan genggamannya dengan tidak rela. "Tadi kau seperti tak menghiraukanku. Aku sedikit kesal", Naruto ngambek.

"_Go_-_gomen_, Naruto-kun. A-aku benar-benar tak sadar kalau kau ada disitu. Bu-bukan maksudku. A-apa Naruto-kun me-membenciku?", Hinata tertunduk sedih. Ia tak mau Naruto, kekasihnya, benci padanya.

"Hey, hey, Hinata-chan. A-aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku membencimu. Sudah lupakan perkataanku yang tadi", Naruto merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya, ia melihat Hinata yang tampaknya ingin menangis. Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang berhati sangat lembut. Tak bisa menyakiti orang lain. "Sebenarnya aku yang salah karena menarikmu tiba-tiba".

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. A-ku tak apa-apa", Hinata menatap Naruto, namun tak lama karena ia tertunduk lagi. Ia malu untuk lama-lama menatap mata _sapphire_ kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat sepak bola. Tenang saja, tak ada yang kenal kita disana. Teman-temanku sedang di lapangan basket dan _baseball_. Kelasku sedang melawan kelas Gaara dalam pertandingan basket dan yang dilapangan _baseball_ sedang menyoraki si Sasuke-_teme_", jawabnya semangat.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menerima ajakan Naruto. Lalu mereka jalan bersamaan menuju lapangan sepak bola yang memang jauh dari lapangan basket. Naruto juga tak mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Sasuke. Karena 'si _teme'_ sedang membela kelasnya dalam pertandingan _baseball_.

Lapangan sepak bola sangat ramai dengan sorak-sorai dari masing-masing pendukung. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka sampai membawa instrumen _drum_ _band_ untuk mendukung timnya. Poster-poster berbagai warna juga turut memeriahkan lapangan saat itu.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di barisan tengah. Agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Mereka juga menjaga sikap mereka dengan tidak bergandengan tangan atau melakukan hal mesra lainnya. Walaupun Naruto bilang Sasuke tak akan ada di lapangan sepak bola, tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menjamin kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul bagaikan hantu yang memergoki mereka berdua. Walaupun tak bisa bergandengan tangan, namun duduk mereka sangat berdekatan. Itu karena banyaknya penonton yang hadir di pertandingan.

"Coba lihat orang itu Hinata-chan, konyol sekali dia. _Costplay _kan baru besok diadakannya", Naruto menunjuk seseorang dengan kostum kodok hijau yang memakai kacamata. Kelihatan paling mencolok diantara para penonton lain yang berpakaian biasa saja.

Hinata langsung mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud Naruto. "Ya-yang mana Naruto-kun?", tanyanya pelan.

"Yang itu Hinata-chan. Di tribun depan kita, paling kiri", tunjuknya. Mata Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

"Ya-yang mana, Naru-", Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata. Ia mengarahkannya ke orang yang ia maksud tadi. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa saat ini jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang karena sentuhannya. Wajahnya merah padam, menambah manis wajahnya yang ayu.

"Kau sudah lihat? Bukankah itu lucu? Loh, Hinata-chan, kau kepanasan ya?", Naruto bingung dengan warna wajah Hinata yang bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia memang kelewat polos dan tidak peka.

'_Aku begini karenamu, baka. Kau menyentuh wajahku tiba-tiba'_, batin Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mau beli minum dulu?", Naruto benar-benar panik, Hinata wajahnya bertambah merah. "Atau kau merasa tak enak badan? Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini", lanjutnya.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Ta-tadi hanya sedikit kepanasan", jawab Hinata. '_Ya, aku kepanasan karena sentuhanmu', _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tidak, aku lihat wajahmu pucat. Kita ke UKS saja ya? Sekaligus nostalgia pertemuan kita. Bagaimana?", tawar Naruto dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Na-Naruto-kun", wajah Hinata merona lagi. Naruto mencubitnya lembut.

"Hey, jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti ini di muka umum. Aku bisa cemburu nanti. Lihat, semua pria memandang kesini?", Naruto tersenyum memandang wajah kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun yang membuatku merona begini", Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Hinata langsung memunculkan rona merah tipis di pipi _tan_-nya.

"A-ayo kita ke UKS saja. Sepertinya sekarang aku yang tidak enak badan", Naruto gugup, ia menggandeng Hinata lembut untuk meninggalkan lapangan.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang merona ini. Naruto jadi tidak khawatir untuk menggandeng tangan Hinata. Namun, ketika Naruto bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Begitu pula Hinata. Hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi memang menyusahkan.

Di UKS ternyata tidak ada orang. Hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja. Mereka berdua saling diam, mengingat memori yang telah mereka buat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Memori yang menyatukan mereka berdua.

**FLASHBACK** **ON**

Pagi itu Hinata sedang bersantai di taman belakang sekolahnya sambil membaca buku. Tak sengaja ia mendengar suara kucing. Ternyata asal suara ada di atas pohon. Karena merasa mampu untuk naik, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memanjat pohon sakura tersebut. Dilihatnya seekor anak kucing yang ketakutan karena tak bisa turun.

"Pus, ayo kesini. Jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu", Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai kucing itu. Namun si kucing tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata bersusah payah mendekat ke kucing malang tersebut.

Sedikit lagi tangan Hinata bisa mencapai kucing itu, dan –hap- kucing itu sudah di pelukan Hinata. Ia nampak ketakutan sekali. Dengan hati-hati Hinata menuruni pohon tersebut. Namun nasib sial terjadi pada sang _hairess_ Hyuuga tersebut. Kondisi dahan pohon yang basah dan licin membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh dari pohon.

"Akh. Aduh, kakiku", ia merintih kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat si kucing yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. "_Yokatta_ _ne_, kau tak terluka", ia tersenyum sambil membelai kucing itu.

Walaupun seragamnya tak kotor, tapi kakinya terkilir karena jatuh tadi. Ia bisa melihat pergelangan kaki kirinya yang bengkak kebiruan. Gadis itu hanya bisa memijit-mijit pelan kakinya yang sakit. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pria berlari ke arahnya. Dilepaskannya kucing itu agar ia kembali ke asalnya.

"_Daijobu_? Kenapa kau terduduk seperti ini?", jawab pria tadi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"_Da-daijobu_ _desu_. A-aku tak apa-apa. _A-arigatou_", balasnya. Hinata mencoba berdiri namun gagal karena sakit dikakinya yang teramat sangat.

"_Daijobu_ apanya? Kau tak lihat warna kebiruan di kakimu ini? Atau kau buta warna. Kau terluka tahu. Masih mau bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja?", omel Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu karena ketahuan berbohong. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana sampai Naruto berjongkok membelakanginya. "Naik", Naruto menunjuk punggungnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak usah. A-aku masih bisa berjalan", Hinata menolak halus ajakan Naruto.

"Kalau kubilang naik, ya naik", Naruto menarik paksa Hinata sampai akhirnya gadis itu berada di punggungnya. Digendongnya Hinata hingga UKS.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

"Saat itu yang kulihat adalah bidadari sedang menolong kucing yang ketakutan di atas pohon. Sejak saat itu aku mengagumimu. Rasa cintaku tumbuh karena kecantikan luar dalammu itu, Hinata-chan", Naruto mengingat-ingat –dengan susah payah- memori pertemuan mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Demi _kami_-sama, aku tak bohong Hinata-chan. Mungkin orang bilang ini adalah _love at the first sight_".

"A-aku percaya, Naruto-kun. A-apapun yang kau katakan, a-aku selalu percaya padamu", Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. Naruto tersenyum karena perlakuan Hinata. Kedua insan dimabuk asmara itu sekarang saling tatap dan tersenyum.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hari kedua festival lebih meriah dari kemarin. Hari ini adalah waktu dimana para siswa menunjukkan hasil kerja mereka selama sebulan penuh. Hari ini adalah lomba parade dan _costplay_. Banyak tema-tema unik yang disajikan oleh tiap-tiap kelas. Mereka sangat total demi memenangkan lomba ini.

Hinata mendapat bagian untuk menjadi peri di kelasnya. Teman barunya, Tenten dan Matsuri tidak mau ikut dalam lomba _costplay_. Sebenarnya Hinata juga tak mau, namun karena permintaan –dan sedikit paksaan- teman baiknya ini ia mengikutinya. Karena Tenten dan Matsuri tak ikut, ia hanya mendandani Hinata dan kostum peri-nya.

Kostum Hinata sangat _simple_. _Longdress_ berwarna _soft_ _green_ selutut, tanpa lengan. Kepalanya dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga yang dibuat melingkar. Rambut bagian bawahnya dibuat sedikit _curly_. Punggungnya dipakaikan sayap peri palsu. Wajahnya dirias sederhana saja, hanya menggunakan _eyeliner_, bedak, _peach_ _lipgloss_ yang dipoles tipis, dan sedikit _mascara_ untuk melentikkan bulu matanya. Ia tampak seperti peri sungguhan. Pria-pria dikelasnya pun tak berkedip karena kecantikan Hinata.

"Huah, akhirnya selesai. Kau cantik, Hinata-chan", Tenten puas dengan hasil _makeover_-nya pada Hinata.

"Benar, dan ini juga berkat bantuanku juga", Matsuri juga tak kalah senang dengan Tenten.

Wajah Hinata bersemu, menambah kecantikan diwajahnya. "_Ano_, apa ini tak berlebihan?".

Dua temannya yang dari tadi berdebat tentang penampilan Hinata itu langsung menengok kearahnya. "Berlebihan apanya? Kalau kataku malah ada yang kurang. _Make_ _up_-mu kurang berani, Hinata-chan", Tenten protes dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Masih kurang?", Hinata memperhatikan dandanan kedua temannya tersebut. Menurutnya sudah cukup, riasan mereka pas dengan karakter Hinata yang lemah lembut.

"Ya, kurang. Tapi sayangnya aku tak mau orang bertambah iri. Nanti mereka malah menjahilimu, apalagi yang pria", Matsuri sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika menyebutkan kata 'pria'. Para kaum Adam di kelas Hinata memang tak henti-hentinya memandangi sang gadis indigo tersebut sedari dari. Karena sindiran dari Matsuri, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah. Tak dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, memang sangat cantik.

Di depan kelas Hinata ramai berkumpul para gadis. Ternyata mereka sedang meihat sang pangeran sekolah datang ke arah kelasnya, XI 2. Si pria rambut _raven_ itu nampak sedikit ragu ketika ada di depan kelas XI 2. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mantap untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

Hinata tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Ia sibuk dengan penampilannya yang menurutnya terlalu mencolok. Ia tak menyadari sampai pria tersebut berbicara padanya.

"Kau kelihatan bagus dengan kostummu", mukanya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Namun inilah yang membuat para gadis di sekolah tergila-gila padanya. Aneh bukan?

"Uchiha-san, ada perlu apa ke kelasku?", perhatian Hinata teralih pada pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Gadis-gadis di kelas itu sudah menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak mencibir Hinata, karena perlakuan Hinata yang menurut mereka angkuh. Namun mereka tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya menatap si gadis bermata _lavender_ itu dengan sinis.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangan gadis itu, "Ikut aku", kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Hinata sama sekali.

"U-Uchiha-san", Hinata bingung, ia menurut saja dengan tarikan tangan Sasuke.

Naruto yang memang sedang ingin ke kelas Hinata untuk melihat kekasihnya itu melihat adegan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia terpaku sejenak, kemudian mengikuti kedua orang itu. '_Mau apa lagi si teme itu?'_, geramnya dalam hati. Ia tak rela kekasihnya diseret paksa seperti itu.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke taman belakang. Ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hinata. Gadis indigo itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan karena perlakuan Sasuke. "Aku lihat semuanya", katanya tiba-tiba. Hinata tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Lihat apa?".

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hyuuga. Kau pikir aku mudah dibohongi? Kau tertangkap basah olehku", jelasnya. Hinata makin tak mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Uchiha-san".

"Kau dan Naruto. Kalian sepasang kekasih bukan? Cih, bahkan si _dobe_ mengkhianatiku", Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"U-Uchiha-san, kenapa kau bisa-",

"Tahu?", potong Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Walaupun kalian berdua sukses membodohi semua orang disekolah ini, tapi tidak denganku. Aku melihatmu dan si _dobe_ itu bermesraan di lapangan sepak bola. Oh iya satu lagi, di UKS juga. Hey, apa kalian berbuat mesum disana? Itu pasti, si bodoh itu kan sangat _hentai_", Sasuke mengatakan semua yang ia lihat kemarin_._

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah tampannya, "Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan Naruto-kun! Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu", suara Hinata meninggi. Amarahnya meledak, ia tak terima pujaan hatinya dilecehkan seperti itu.

Sasuke kaget dengan tamparan Hinata. Pipinya panas, bahkan Hinata yang lemah lembut pun bisa berbuat kasar demi membela Naruto. Mata Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis karena kesal Sasuke berkata yang bukan-bukan. Ia juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena membawa Naruto dalam masalahnya dengan si pria bermata _onix_ itu.

"Kau menamparku?", Sasuke memegang pipinya yang tadi ditampar Hinata. Ia sangat marah. Tangannya yang satunya dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Hanya demi dia, kau menamparku? Ternyata kalian memang sepasang kekasih. _Ne_ Hyuuga, kau mau aku menceraikanmu?", Sasuke mengancam Hinata. Hinata langsung terkejut, bukannya ia tak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke, namun ia tak mau ibunya yang ada di alam sana sedih. Karena permintaan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal dunia adalah Hinata menikahi Sasuke.

Hinata mengeluarkan air mata lebih deras saat ini. Namun, pria di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dingin. Itu karena ia memang tak mencintai gadis ini, ia tak menginginkan pernikahan dengan Hinata. Atas dasar untuk 'melupakan masa lalu', ia ingin mencobanya. Tapi menurutnya itu percuma saja, ia tetap tak bisa bersembunyi dari bayangan masa lalunya. Bagaikan bayangan yang mengikutinya setiap waktu.

Naruto yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata, dari balik tembok ruang peralatan sudah menahan amarahnya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika dilihatnya Hinata menangis karena Sasuke. Kekasih yang ia sayangi disakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, hentikan!", bentak Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan. "Wah Hyuuga, kekasihmu telah datang", Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Naruto. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tanganya masih di cengkram Sasuke. Bahkan pria itu mempereratnya ketika Naruto mulai mendekat.

"A-akh, sakit", rintihnya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tangan Hinata", wajahnya serius kali ini. Bahkan Naruto tak menggunakan panggilan akrab pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menuruti perkataan Naruto, "Kau bahkan mengkhianatiku, _dobe_. Apa gadis ini sangat berharga bagimu? Lebih dari persahabatan kita?".

"Ya, dia sangat berharga bagiku. Sama berharganya dengan persahabatan kita. Aku mencintainya, namun aku tak mau kita bermusuhan. Aku tak bisa memilih antara kalian berdua. Karena itu aku merahasiakannya darimu, Sasuke", Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati kedua orang tersebut. "Kau sahabatku, dan dia kekasihku".

Wajah Hinata memerah karena pengakuan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang satu lagi. Sebelah kiri Sasuke, sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Jangan melampiaskannya pada Hinata, Sasuke. Walaupun aku tak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan penderitaanmu. Aku juga merasakan begitu saat Hinata bersama lelaki lain. Contohnya ya saat ini", jelas Naruto.

"Kau tak tahu masalah kami, _dobe_. Dan, apa katamu tadi? Pelampiasan? Masa lalu? Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, _teme_. 14 tahun aku bersahabat denganmu. Apa ada yang luput dari pandanganku?", suara Naruto melembut, ia percaya diri dengan perkataannya. Mata Sasuke terlihat sendu.

"Cih, jangan sok tahu, _dobe_. Kau-".

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan ucapan Naruto, "Apa ini karena Sakura-chan?". Sasuke terdiam. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa perkataannya benar.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!", panggil seseorang kepada dua pria yang sedang bersitegang tersebut.

"Sakura", kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Yang paling terkejut adalah Sasuke.

"_Yokatta_, aku bisa menemukan kalian. Sudah berjam-jam aku mencari kalian", Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang ada di tengah-tengah dua pria itu. "Dia siapa? Kenapa kalian memegangi tangannya? Kya! Jangan-jangan kalian ingin memperkosanya. Dasar _hentai_!", Sakura menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya ke sisinya. Naruto yang kaget juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. "_Daijobu_ _ka_?", tanya si gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"_Da_-_daijobu_ _desu_", masih terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus Hinata.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "Haruno Sakura _desu_".

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu membalas uluran tangan Sakura, "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata".

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata masih betah untuk berada di taman belakang sekolahnya, padahal Sasuke dan Sakura telah meninggalkan mereka dari 15 menit yang lalu. Tak ada percakapan selama itu. Hinata hanya tertunduk, dan Naruto memandangnya.

"_Gomen_", satu kata dari Naruto sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia memandang wajah Naruto

"U-untuk apa, Naruto-kun?", Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tak dapat menepati janji kita. Janji untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini", Naruto menatap Hinata sendu. Dada Hinata terasa sesak, ia tak ingin kekasihnya merasa bersalah.

"I-ini bukan salahmu, Naruto-kun. A-aku yang kurang hati-hati. Mu-mungkin Uchiha-san tahu karena sering melihatku memperhatikanmu", Naruto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Bukan karena Hinata menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi karena hanya dialah laki-laki yang dipanggil akrab oleh Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Sasuke itu pintar. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia punya indra ke-enam. Haha", Naruto tertawa kencang sekali. Hinata senang melihat tawa sang kekasih. Ia pun tersenyum. "Nah, kau cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu, _Hime_. Penampilan peri-mu tak cocok dengan wajah sedih", puji Naruto.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Hinata memerah, "Na-Naruto-kun", ia memukul pelan dada Naruto.

"Haah", Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Memberitahu si _teme_ sudah. Sekarang kita harus memberitahu seisi sekolah dan semua orang".

"Me-memberitahu apa, Naruto-kun?".

"Hubungan kita, memangnya apalagi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bermesraan denganmu dan memamerkan kekasihku yang cantik ini di depan orang banyak".

Hinata terkejut. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Naruto yang akan pergi memberitahukan hubungan mereka. "Na-Naruto-kun".

"Eh, ada apa Hinata-chan?".

"A-aku belum siap", kepala Hinata tertunduk. "A-aku ingin memberitahukan hubungan kita. Ta-tapi setelah statusku dan Uchiha-san berakhir. A-aku tak mau kau ada dalam masalah, Naruto-kun".

"Hinata-chan", Naruto memanggil namanya lembut, "Apapun akan kuhadapi asalkan bersamamu", terdengar naif memang. Naruto merasa bisa menghadapi segalanya asal Hinata disisinya.

"A-ayah dan kakakku pasti tak akan diam saja me-mendengar ini. A-aku tak mau kehilanganmu", Hinata kembali menitikkan air mata. Naruto terdiam, ia lupa dengan hal yang satu ini. Ayah dan kakak Hinata. Pria _blonde_ tersebut memeluk kekasihnya, membelai punggungnya lembut.

"_Gomen_, _Hime_. Aku memang ceroboh. Aku lupa dengan hal itu", Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "_Yosh_, aku tak akan membeberkannya sekarang. Tapi pasti akan kulakukan suatu saat nanti. Jangan sedih lagi, _Hime_", hiburnya.

Hinata mengusap air matanya, ia mengangguk pelan. "Na-Naruto-kun".

"Hm".

"Kau tak ikut _costplay_?", Hinata memang memperhatikan penampilan Naruto saat ini. Ia memakai seragam sekolah.

"Aku? Tidak, aku tak mau. Aku kapok ikut costplay. Tahun kemarin saja aku kewalahan meladeni gadis-gadis yang ingin berfoto denganku. Sampai-sampai aku lupa makan siang", Naruto mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu, ketika ia memakai kostum samurai untuk mengikuti lomba _costplay_. Hasilnya, semua siswi yang _notabene_ penggemar Naruto tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk berfoto dengannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto melewati sesi foto-foto selama 5 jam _nonstop_.

Mendengar cerita Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Maklum, tahun kemarin ia tak mengikuti jalannya festival sekolah. Sebagian besar harinya dilewatkan di tempat favoritnya. Perpustakaan. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia mengikuti lomba ini atas 'permintaan' temannya.

"Ah iya, Hinata-chan. Aku membawa kamera digital. Aku mau foto bersamamu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita tak punya foto bersama", Naruto cemberut, ia dan Hinata memang tak punya foto bersama. Bagaimana bisa, berduaan saja jarang. Berkencan pun tak pernah walaupun hubungannya dengan Hinata sudah 1 bulan lamanya.

"Fo-foto? De-denganku", Hinata menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kekasihku siapa sekarang? Ya kau lah", Naruto tersenyum senang. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya, untuk ambil kameranya", Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu Naruto, sampai seseorang datang dan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ah, Naru-"

_GREB_

"Hina-chan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu".

Hinata berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan pria itu. Di tatapnya wajah yang memeluknya. Ia sepertinya pernah melihatnya. _'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, tapi dimana ya?'_, batin Hinata. Posisi mereka masih saling berdekatan. Tangan sang pria masih di pinggul Hinata. Hinata masih menatap pria itu, mereka saling bertatapan. Gadis indigo itu masih berusaha mengingat pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, siapa dia?", mata Hinata membulat. Naruto terpaku karena melihat posisi Hinata dan pria asing yang memeluknya kini.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Holla _minna_-san ketemu lagi sama Kaze. _Gomen_ kalo Kaze nggak tepat janji buat update 3 hari sekali.

Soalnya ada _flamer_ yang ngomelin Kaze kalo Kaze Cuma ngerusak momen _fluffy_ _day_-nya NaruHina.

Padahal Kaze nggak ada niatan untuk itu, fic Kaze ini juga Kaze buat bukan untuk memperingati _Fluffy_ _Day_ NaruHina kok.

Lain kali kalo mau nge-_flame_ liat dulu tanggal awal _publish_-nya, oke ;)

Oh iya, fenomena Eyang Subur pasti udah menjangkiti dunia _fanfic_ ya?

Banyak loh _flamer_ Kaze yang kayak paranormal karena menebak dengan pedenya akhir dari cerita yang Kaze buat.

Sampe Kaze bingung sendiri, yang bikin cerita sebenernya siapa ya? Hmm, tapi nggak apa-apa.

Mereka yang nge-_flame_ Kaze pasti sangat perhatian sama cerita ini.

Karena orang yang nge-_flame_ pasti baca ceritanya dulu kan? Gak asal nge-_flame_ karena liat _review_-an orang?

Karena kalo cuma liat _review_-an orang berarti kamu _flamer_ yang nggak bermutu. Haha. Maju terus fanfic Indonesia!

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader: *memalingkan muka, pura-pura nggak liat*

Kaze: *masih dengan kepolosannya tebar-tebar ciuman dengan gaya GaJe abis*


	6. Stranger Man and Sasuke's True Love

**FLASHBACK** **ON**

Di Sunagakure, ada keluarga kaya pemilik perusahaan tambang yang merupakan salah satu yang terbesar se-Jepang. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga Inuzuka. Karena sang _leader_ telah meninggal karena serangan jantung 2 tahun yang lalu, anak laki-laki satu-satunyalah yang memimpin perusahaan salah satu pemasok devisa terbesar se-Jepang. Ia bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Tuan muda yang baru berumur 16 tahun itu sangatlah tegas. Ia sangat disegani oleh rekan kerjanya. Dan orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Inuzuka sangat menghormati sang pemimpin muda ini.

"Kiba-sama, kami sudah menemukan dimana Hinata-sama bersekolah", seorang yang paling dipercaya Kiba, Aburame Shino, melaporkan hasil pencariannya terhadap Hinata.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu telah lama dicari Kiba. Sang _leader_ Inuzuka Corp. itu mencintai anak dari keluarga Hyuuga. Perasaan cinta itu sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, hampir 4 tahun lamanya. Mereka terpisah karena Hinata pindah sekolah ketika kelas satu Junior High. Kiba saat itu belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

"Dimana dia bersekolah", Kiba yang dari tadi melamun tentang masa lalunya langsung terlonjak. Ia sangat senang.

"Konoha. Di Konoha High. Kota tetangga kita".

"Konoha? Lumayan jauh dari sini. Ah, tapi aku tak perduli. Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi", Kiba sangat bersemangat. "Kau urus kepindahan sekolahku kesana, Shino".

"Ta-tapi Kiba-sama-".

"Apa kau membantah perintahku?", Kiba menatap Shino dingin. Hal itu membuat Shino bergidik ngeri.

"_Hai'_, Kiba-sama. Akan aku urus secepatnya", Shino membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Kiba tiba di KonoHigh. Kedatangannya bersamaan dengan dilaksanakannya festival sekolah. Kiba yang baru saja sampai di KonoHigh langsung saja berkeliling, selain untuk mengenal lokasi sekolah ia juga melakukan hal itu untuk mencari Hinata. Namun sayang, hari pertama di sekolah tak semenyenangkan yang Kiba kira. Ia tak menemukan Hinata.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****maybe** others Hinata's pairing  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, siapa dia?", mata Hinata membulat. Naruto terpaku karena melihat posisi Hinata dan pria asing yang memeluknya kini.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata langsung menyingkirkan tangan pria asing itu dari pinggulnya. Ia menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku Hina-chan?", tanya si pria asing di hadapan Hinata.

"Kau, tahu namaku?", Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bingung.

"Hinata-chan, kau juga tidak mengenalnya? Hey kau, seenaknya memeluk kekasih orang", Naruto kesal. Ia menarik tangan Hinata sehingga gadis itu mendekat ke sisinya. Pria asing tersebut reflek menahan tangan Hinata yang satu lagi. Terjadilah aksi saling tarik tangan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata menahan sakit di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik.

"_Go_-_gomen_, Hinata-chan", Naruto yang tak ingin menyakiti Hinata langsung melepaskan tarikannya.

"Kiba-sama!", panggil seorang pria berkacamata hitam bulat pada pria asing di hadapan Hinata dan Naruto. Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke mereka bertiga.

"Kiba", gumam Hinata. Ia berpikir, sejenak kemudian ia rasanya mengenal pria itu. "I-Inuzuka Kiba?", tanyanya.

"_Yokatta_, kau mengenaliku", Kiba menunjukkan senyum gigi taringnya.

"Kau kenapa ada disini, Inuzuka-kun?".

"Aku akan bersekolah disini mulai semester depan".

"Pindah sekolah? Di Konoha?".

"Benar, Hina-chan".

Naruto yang dari tadi merasa tidak diperhatikan bersuara, "Hinata-chan, aku tak mengerti. Siapa dia?".

"Na-Naruto-kun, di-dia temanku dari Suna. Ka-kami satu Junior High", Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiba.

"Hina-chan, dia siapa?", Kiba yang dari awal memperhatikan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Hinata merona, Kiba yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia juga terpana, karena wajah Hinata yang merona membuatnya semakin manis. "Di-dia-".

"Kekasih", potong Naruto. "Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kekasih Hyuuga Hinata", Naruto tak suka Hinata dekat dengan pria lain.

Raut wajah Kiba berubah. Pernyataan Naruto bagaikan silet yang mengiris hati Kiba. Pujaan hatinya yang telah lama ia cari ternyata telah memiliki kekasih. "Kekasih", gumamnya pelan.

"Ehem, _gomennasai_ Kiba-sama", orang keempat diantara mereka yang dari tadi diam saja memecahkan ketegangan yang saat ini telah melanda mereka. "Ada panggilan dari Suna, sebaiknya anda terima", katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah ponsel.

"Shino, kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan Hina-chan?", nada suara Kiba nampak kesal.

"Tapi Kiba-sama , kelihatannya ini sangat penting. Ini dari kakak anda", jelas Shino.

"_Nee_-chan? Mengganggu saja", Kiba menerima telepon genggam itu dengan malas. "Halo, ada apa _nee_-chan?". Kiba terlihat berbicara dengan orang di seberang telepon dengan serius, "Apa? Pulang ke Suna? Aku tak mau. Ibu kan bisa kau yang urus, kenapa harus aku. Haah, _mendokusai_", Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat rambut coklatnya sedikit berantakan.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya saling tatap. Sedangkan Shino memperhatikan pembicaraan Kiba dan kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian Kiba menyudahi percakapannya dengan kakaknya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang hari ini. Sampai nanti".

Kiba menyerahkan ponsel kepada Shino, "Kau cepat siapkan mobil. _Nee_-chan ku yang bawel menyuruhku pulang". Shino membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan meninggalkan Kiba. "Hina-chan, aku pulang dulu. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan bertemu. Tunggu aku", pria bergigi taring itu mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Wajah gadis indigo itu langsung saja merona atas perlakuan Kiba.

"I-Inuzuka-kun". Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa melotot, ia kesal sekali kali ini.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di taman belakang sekolah, Sasuke terus mengikuti Sakura yang berputar-putar melihat isi sekolahnya. Para siswi yang memang _fans_ Sasuke melihatnya terkejut. Sang _idol_ _boy_ KonoHigh dengan tenangnya terus mengekor dibelakang gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_. Bahkan mata _onix_-nya tak mau lepas dari gadis itu.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura Haruno. Sudah dari Junior High ia mengagumi gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Tapi karena rasa sukanya itu, ia menjadi pribadi yang sekarang. Dingin dan arogan. Padahal dulunya ia adalah orang yang hangat dan murah senyum. Karena Sakura lah Sasuke jadi begini.

Dua tahun lalu ia membuat Sasuke patah hati dengan menjadi kekasih teman dekatnya sendiri, Sasori. Yang membuat Sasuke bertambah sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa kedekatan Sakura terhadapnya adalah hanya siasat agar dia juga bisa dekat dengan Sasori. Maklum, Sasuke dan Sasori adalah teman satu klub, klub _baseball_.

Ia mendengarnya dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Padahal biasanya ia tak percaya akan rumor murahan yang beredar disekitarnya. Namun, Sasuke yang dibakar cemburu menelan bulat-bulat berita tersebut. Hatinya yang terlalu mencintai Sakura membuat ia buta akan segalanya. Ia merasa dikhianati. Tapi entah mengapa ketika ia melihat gadis itu sekarang, hatinya mulai melunak lagi. _Love_ _is_ _blind_.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura yang terlihat berseri-seri menikmati festival sekolah. Semua _boot_ telah mereka kelilingi. Bahkan Sakura juga meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya berkeliling tiap-tiap kelas.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya", tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia menghadap Sasuke. "Mauku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu".

"Apa?".

"Ikuti aku", ajak Sakura.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruang kelas yang memang tak ada penghuninya. Kelas itu sepi karena merupakan ruang praktikum, "Ada suatu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu". Sakura serius, ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hn".

"Aku mencintaimu", Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Sasuke tersentak dengan pernyataan Sakura. Orang yang sangat ia cintai bertahun-tahun lamanya mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi mulutnya menolak, walaupun hatinya melonjak kegirangan, "Bohong. Kau suka Sasori".

"Sasori-kun? Kenapa aku harus menyukainya disaat aku menyukaimu? _Ne_ Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kau mengetahui ini juga", Sakura menarik nafas sebentar, "Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu Junior High".

Sasuke terdiam, ia mencerna setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Sakura. "Tidak mungkin, kau mengejar Sasori".

"Mengejar? Aku mengejar Sasori? Untuk apa?", Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?".

Sasuke tak tahan ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun. Isi hati yang tak sempat ia sampaikan ke gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau mendekatiku hanya untuk mendekati Sasori. Awalnya aku tak percaya, namun itu semua langsung hilang ketika aku tahu kau juga pindah ke Kiri, untuk mengikutinya. Sejak saat itu aku tak mau percaya lagi padamu", jelasnya.

"Aku mengikuti Sasori-kun? Untuk apa? Dan tadi, apa kau bilang? Suka? Aku tak pernah menyukainya. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Mencintaimu saja sudah berat bagiku. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan super untuk mencintai dua orang, Sasuke-kun", Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke telah salah paham padanya. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa ia tak bisa menghubungi Sasuke selama ini. "Kau pasti telah salah paham", lanjutnya.

"Salah paham katamu, bukankah sudah ada buktinya. Kau ke Kiri, bukan? Kalau kau merasa ini salah paham, jelaskan padaku".

"Sasuke-kun, memang benar aku ke Kiri. Tapi bukan untuk mengejar Sasori. Apa kau tak tahu kalau ayahku di mutasi kesana?", Sasuke nampak tak percaya dengan Sakura, "Sebelum aku pindah, sudah berkali-kali aku merengek pada orang tuaku untuk membolehkanku tetap tinggal di Konoha. Namun mereka tetap tak membolehkanku. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak Sasuke-kun".

"Apa kau bisa kupercaya. Aku meragukannya", ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada orang tuaku kalau tak percaya. Sasuke-kun, kau kelihatan marah sekali. Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi", Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin ia sampaikan ke Sasuke, "Alasan kenapa aku baru mengatakan perasaanku sekarang adalah kau".

"Hn? Aku? Kenapa?".

"Bukannya kau menyukai Shion? Aku sering melihatmu berduaan dengannya. Kau juga terlihat lebih nyaman jika bersamanya. Aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku", jelas Sakura.

"Kau sendiri juga sama, dengan Sasori".

"Satu-satunya alasan aku bisa dekat dengan Sasori adalah kau juga", Sakura membela diri.

"Aku lagi?".

"Iya, kau. Aku mendekati Sasori karena ingin tahu semua tentangmu. Yah, walapun aku tahu Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu dari kecil. Tapi aku tak mempercayai mulutnya, ia orang bodoh yang sering kelepasan bicara. Aku memilih Sasori karena ia tampak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Kau juga bisa bertanya pada Sasori".

"Aku-"

"Aku tak mengutarakannya padamu karena takut ditolak", potong Sakura sebelum Sasuke berkomentar. "Aku sadar kalau aku hanya sekedar teman buatmu, aku tak mau kita saling menjauh karena perasaanku padamu", Sakura menitikkan air mata, "Setidaknya aku bisa terus dekat dengan orang yang aku sukai. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku Sasuke-kun? Sakit disini", Sakura menekan dadanya.

Sasuke tak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis di hadapannya. '_Sekarang aku tahu apa yang si dobe itu rasakan ketika Hyuuga menangis tadi'_. Ditariknya tangan Sakura dengan lembut, ia menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Sakura terkejut, ia langsung menghentikan tangisannya.

"Bodoh", Sasuke berkata seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Kenapa tak bilang dari dulu kalau kau suka padaku? Aku telah salah paham padamu selama bertahun-tahun", Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun", Sakura tak percaya apa yang ia alami sekarang. Ini bagaikan mimpi , ia dipeluk oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _baka_", Sasuke merona ketika mengatakan ini.

Sakura tersenyum senang, sangat senang. '_Kami-sama, kalau ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini_'. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

**- I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, orang yang tadi itu siapa?".

"Di-dia temanku ketika di Suna, Naruto-kun. Na-namanya Inuzuka Kiba", jelas Hinata.

"Suna? Kau pernah tinggal di Suna?".

"I-Iya. Se-sebelum aku masuk Konoha High, a-aku bersekolah di Suna Junior High. A-aku pindah ke Konoha ka-karena _tou_-san ku bilang sekolah di Konoha bagus. Ja-jadi aku menuruti perkataan _tou_-san. Ta-tapi karena suatu hal terjadi, p-perpindahanku ke Konoha dipercepat".

"Kenapa?".

"_Ka_-_kaa_-san ku meninggal karena kecelakaan. A-aku memang tinggal terpisah dengan _kaa_-san karena menemani _tou_-san yang bekerja di Suna. Se-sedangkan _kaa_-san tinggal bersama dengan Neji-nii", Hinata tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian masa lalunya.

"_Go_-_gomen_, Hinata-chan", Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung luka lama Hinata. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk-".

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ja-jangan pasang muka seperti itu", Hinata tersenyum menghibur Naruto. Ia memang sudah merelakan kepergian ibunya. Ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, untukmu Hinata-chan. Oh iya, kau tak mau kembali ke kelas?", Naruto sudah melupakan alasannya datang kesana. Ia lupa kalau ingin berfoto dengan Hinata. Dan acara foto berdua pun gagal total.

"Ah, i-iya. Se-sekarang jam berapa, Naruto-kun?".

"Jam satu. Hah, jam satu! Kita belum makan siang. Bagaimana ini. Kau kan akan mengikuti lomba _costplay_. Pasti membutuhkan banyak tenaga. _Gomen_, Hinata-chan", Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini akan mengikuti lomba _costplay_ sekarang.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. A-aku makan dikelas saja nanti. Te-teman-temanku akan menemaniku", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke kelas saja", Naruto jalan mendahului Hinata, Hinata ikut dibelakangnya.

* * *

**- I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Lomba _costplay_ dimulai, penilaiannya bersamaan dengan parade tiap-tiap kelas. Hinata menarik perhatian para juri dan penonton dengan keanggunannya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia malah asyik memotret-motret setiap aksi dari kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan setiap gambar di kameranya hanyalah gambar Hinata. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. Berbagai ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Hinata membuat hati Naruto girang sekaligus kesal. Kesal karena tatapan liar dari para siswa pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, _good_ _job!_ Penampilanmu memukau semua orang. Tak salah aku memilihmu", Tenten memeluk Hinata. Ia sangat senang.

"Iya, kau membuat setiap orang tak berkedip tadi. Kau tak menyadarinya?", tambah Matsuri.

Hinata yang dari tadi mendengar kata-kata dari temannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka tak tahu, kalau orang yang membuatnya mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi adalah Naruto. Ia menyadari kalau Naruto memotretnya sepanjang parade tadi. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang lucu membuat Hinata tersenyum, tersipu, dan terkejut. Selalu berubah-ubah.

"Nah, sekarang kau istirahat. Kita tinggal menunggu keputusan juri nanti", ungkap Tenten lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk beres-beres perlengkapan yang tadi digunakan untuk parade.

Hinata mengangguk, ia sendirian dikelas. Sambil menunggu temannya datang, ia melepaskan atribut yang dari tadi pagi dipakainya. Ia melepaskan rangkaian bunga di kepalanya, sayap di punggungnya, dan sedikit mengusap make up yang masih tersisa diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?", suara dari seseorang membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya tadi. Ia menoleh ke orang tersebut.

"Uchiha-san?".

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu", kata Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, silahkan", jawabnya.

"Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan, aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita. Aku rasa ada yang aneh dari status kita sekarang, dan aku mencintai orang lain", kata Sasuke _to_ _the_ _point_.

Hinata kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat ini, "Tapi Uchiha-san, itu-".

"Bukankah ini aneh", potong Sasuke, "Mendaftarkan pernikahan tanpa kartu identitas kita, itu aneh dan tidak wajar. Akhir-akhir ini aku mencari tahu tentang tata cara pernikahan, tapi mendaftarkan pernikahan kita yang masih di bawah umur itu tidak mungkin. Kita belum memiliki kartu identitas pribadi", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. "Aku mencium ada kebohongan disini. Pasti ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Lagipula tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan orang tuaku mengenai pernikahan kita".

"Aku tak mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku".

"Kemarin malam ketika tak sengaja lewat depan kamar orang tuaku, aku mendengar percakapan mereka", Sasuke memulai penjelasannya.

**FLASHBACK** **ON**

Saat itu Sasuke ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Letak dapur ada di dekat kamar orang tuanya, jadi mau tak mau ia melewatinya. Sasuke tercengang ketika mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"_Anata_, sampai saat ini kita berhasil membohongi Sasuke. Apa kita masih ingin meneruskannya? Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya", Mikoto cemas dengan 'pernikahan' Sasuke dan kebohongannya.

"Yah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Namun, kalau kau ingin memberitahunya, beritahu saja. Sasuke itu pintar. Lambat laun ia pasti menyadarinya", Fugaku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan istrinya.

"Aku tahu, _anata_. Tapi rasanya aku tak rela mengkhianati janji antara aku dan Hitomi. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Dan Hinata, dia mengingatkanku akan sosok Hitomi", Mikoto mulai menangis, ia terlalu menyayangi temannya tersebut.

"Tapi ini juga tak adil untuk Sasuke, Mikoto. Bahkan ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih".

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat mengetahuinya".

Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya itu hanya bisa terpaku mendengar semuanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke kamarnya.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

"A-apa? Apa benar seperti itu?", Hinata seakan tak mau percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Dan aku juga membuktikannya dengan membaca banyak buku tentang pernikahan".

"Tapi..itu..jahat sekali", lirih Hinata.

"Kau buktikan saja sendiri. Tanya ayahmu", Sasuke menyudahi percakapannya dengan Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. "Aku akan bilang kalau yang membatalkannya itu aku, karena aku telah mencintai orang lain. Kau tak perlu khawatir, hubunganmu dengan si _baka_-_dobe_ akan kurahasiakan. Oh ya satu lagi, maafkan semua perilaku tidak sopanku beberapa waktu yang lalu", Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata kali ini.

Hinata hanya terdiam sepeninggalnya Sasuke dari kelas. Ia masih tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan sang _idol_ _boy_ tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kesempatan untuk lepas dari hubungan rahasianya dengan Naruto semakin terbuka lebar. Ia akan menanyakan pada ayahnya secepat mungkin, sebelum terlambat.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Langkah Naruto sangat cepat, ia ingin menemui kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga ia menuju kelas Hinata. Namun ketika sampai, orang yang ingin ditemuinya tidak ada. Naruto pergi mengelilingi tiap kelas di lantai dua, namun tetap nihil.

Terdengar suara langkah tergesa-gesa mengarah ke Naruto, mereka berlari sepertinya. "Naruto-sama!", panggil orang-orang yang tadi berlari. Mereka terdiri dari lima orang berjas hitam rapi, di telinganya terselip alat komunikasi kecil dengan kabel yang menjuntai dibalik daun telinga.

"Naruto-sama?", gumam Naruto. Ia melihat orang-orang itu dengan tatapan aneh. Pria _blonde _itu belum pernah melihat orang dengan tampilan seperti pengawal-pengawal petinggi negara sebelumnya, kecuali di film-film laga yang sering ia tonton.

"Tsunade-sama, kami telah menemukan Naruto-sama", kata seseorang dari pria berjas hitam itu. Ia menggunakan alat komunikasi di balik jasnya untuk berbicara. "Baiklah, kami akan membawanya segera", orang tersebut mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa didekati langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Ia takut orang-orang dihadapannya ini berbuat sesuatu yang ingin menyakitinya. "Mau apa kalian?".

"Ada perintah dari atasan kami untuk membawa anda, Naruto-sama. Kami tak akan menyakitimu".

Namun, Naruto tidak mempercayai perkataan mereka. Ia langsung saja maju menyerang orang berjas hitam tersebut dengan mengandalkan pengalaman bertarung seadanya.

_BUAGH!_

Satu pukulan telak di tengkuk Naruto membuat pria _blonde_ itu tersungkur. "Maaf Naruto-sama. Kau terus melawan, jadi kami harus bertindak kasar kepadamu".

Dalam keadaan pingsan Naruto bermimpi. Ia bermimpi berkencan dengan Hinata di taman luas yang penuh dengan bunga. Wajah tersenyum Hinata membuat Naruto hangat. Namun sepertinya kesadarannya lama-kelamaan pulih. Bagian belakang tubuhnya masih terasa amat sakit karena pukulan tadi. "Umm, dimana aku", Naruto memijit-mijit lehernya pelan.

"Kau ada dikamarmu".

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara seorang wanita disampingnya. Wanita ini terlihat masih berumur sekitar 35-an tahun. Rambutnya _blonde_, sama sepertinya. Rambut itu disanggul keatas dengan anggun. "Kamarku? Kamarku bukan seperti ini".

"Aku ini nenekmu. Kau ada dirumahku", jelas wanita itu.

"Ne-nenek! Kau terlihat sangat muda untuk ukuran nenek-nenek. Jangan membohongiku. Kau pasti wanita kesepian yang suka dengan daun muda kan?", Naruto kaget dengan ucapan wanita di depannya.

_BLETAK!_

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepalanya. "Kau tidak sopan dengan nenekmu sendiri. Apa Minato tak mengajarimu sopan santun?".

"Kau kenal ayahku?".

"Tentu saja, _baka_. Dia lahir dari rahimku. Aku ini ibunya", jelas wanita itu. "Kau masih tidak percaya? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu", wanita itu berjalan ke arah meja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. "Ini, lihatlah".

Wanita itu menunjukkan foto-foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Tunggu, itu memang ayahnya. Naruto bisa mengenalinya lewat warna mata dan senyumannya yang memang mirip dengan dirinya. Ia terlihat bingung, lalu melirik wanita yang disebelahnya sekarang.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Ini, coba lihat", wanita itu menunjukkan foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Dan memang ia melihat sesosok yang berada disampingnya itu ada di dalam foto.

"Tapi...aku-".

"Tak pernah bertemu denganku? Tentu saja, si _baka_-Minato itu anak yang nakal. Ia tak mau tinggal dirumah ini setelah menikah. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi sebulan setelah pernikahan".

"Nenek, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau tak pernah mangunjungiku?".

"Tentu saja, sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak kakekmu meninggal aku tidak tinggal di Jepang. Aku tinggal di California, mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita".

"Pe-perusahaan?", mata _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak. Ia tak pernah tahu latar belakang keluarga ayahnya. Ayahnya seakan-akan tertutup untuk menceritakan itu.

"Ya, Senju Corp. Itu nama perusahaan keluarga kita. Dan sebentar lagi, perusahaan itu akan dipimpin olehmu".

"A-aku?", ternyata kejutan untuk Naruto tak sampai disitu saja. Karena terlalu terkejut ia sampai lupa menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hari festival telah berakhir. Para siswa bersama-sama membersihkan sisa-sisa perlengkapan yang masih berserakan di halaman sekolah. Hinata, Tenten, dan Matsuri berada di dalam kelas. Mereka sedang membersihkan kelas saat ini. Ketika sedang asyik bercakap-cakap ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

"Halo Neji-nii. Ada apa?".

"_Hinata gawat, keluarga kita sedang terkena musibah"_, terdengar Neji sangat panik dari seberang sana.

"Mu-musibah", jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"_Ya, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Akan aku jelaskan dirumah"_, Neji mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata sangat cemas, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada keluarganya. Jalannya begitu tergesa-gesa. Bahkan terkesan seperti berlari. Ia menerobos semua yang ada di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan bentakan orang yang terkena hantaman tubuhnya.

Ketika sampai dirumah ia lihat keadaan seperti biasanya. Tak ada kehebohan apapun, hanya satu yang janggal yaitu pelayan rumah yang tidak kelihatan hilir-mudik mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal biasanya kalau jam segini para pelayan dirumahnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Apalagi tukang kebun, biasanya ia membersihkan daun-daun yang berguguran atau sedang merawat bunga. Tapi halaman di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga kali ini sepi. Daripada berpikir yang macam-macam Hinata langsung masuk kedalam saja.

Ternyata para pelayannya sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang serius melihat siaran berita di TV. Penyiar TV pun memberitakan sesuatu yang membuat kaki Hinata melemas.

"_Telah terjadi kebakaran besar di hotel bintang di Kota Suna. Hotel Paradiso milik keluarga Hyuuga habis dibakar si jago merah jam 11 siang hari ini. Kebakaran tersebut diduga hubungan arus pendek listrik yang menyebabkan korsleting. Api berasal dari lantai lima. Sampai saat ini api belum bisa di padamkan. Belum ada laporan adanya korban akibat kejadian ini. Kerugian ditaksir mencapai miliyaran ryo. Sekarang kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya-"._

Mereka semua terdiam. Sebagian pelayan keluarga Hyuuga menangis, sisanya menampakkan raut kesedihan yang amat sangat. Keluarga Hyuuga memang memiliki bisnis di berbagai bidang, namun pemasukan paling besar berasal dari hotel yang ayah Hinata kelola di Suna. Bahkan nama Hyuuga bisa semakin dikenal karena nama besar hotel tersebut.

"_Tou_-san. Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Hinata pada Neji.

"_Tou_-san sedang ke Suna. Melihat kondisi hotel, kita diminta jangan panik", ucap Neji. Tapi dari raut mukanya ia terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku akan menyusul _tou_-".

Ponsel Neji berbunyi, ia nampak terkejut melihat nama dilayarnya. "Ada apa Yuuhi-san? Apa?! _Tou_-san masuk rumah sakit?", Hinata yang mendengar percakapan Neji langsung panik bukan kepalang. "Ya baiklah, kami akan kesana. Tolong jaga _tou_-san ku dulu, Yuuhi-san. Terimakasih", Neji mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yuuhi Kurenai, orang kepercayaan ayah Neji setelah Mitarashi Anko. "Hinata, kita harus segera ke Suna. Secepatnya".

"Iya _nii_-san. Aku siap-siap dulu", Hinata bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengepak keperluan yang akan di bawa.

"Lalu aku bagaimana, _nii_-san?", Hanabi berharap ia juga bisa ikut kedua kakaknya.

"Kau juga ikut, Hanabi", Hanabi juga langsung bersiap-siap untuk ke Suna.

"Asuma-_jii_, tolong jaga rumah kami selama aku dan adikku pergi. Aku mempercayaimu", Neji mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sarutobi Asuma, kepala pelayan keluarga Hyuuga.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka sampai di Suna. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat ayah Hinata dirawat. Ternyata disana sudah ada Kurenai dan Anko.

"Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama!", panggil mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan _tou_-san? Apa kami boleh melihatnya?", Neji dengan nafas masih terengah-engah karena setengah berlari, ia sangat cemas dengan kondisi ayahnya.

"Saat ini masih belum bisa, Neji-sama. Tunggu dokter keluar dari ruang operasi", jelas Anko.

"A-apa? Operasi?", Hinata tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia tak pernah melihat kondisi ayahnya selemah ini. Ia pun menangis.

"Jangan menangis, _nee_-chan. Kau tahu kan kalau _tou_-san tak suka melihat orang menangis?", hibur Hanabi. Padahal ia juga sedang berjuang agar tak mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Otou_-san", lirih Hinata, suaranya serak karena menangis.

"_Gomen_, Neji-sama. Sebenarnya aku tak boleh memberitahu ini kepada kalian", Anko menundukkan kepalanya, "Semenjak kepergian Hitomi-sama, keadaan Hiashi-sama menurun. Ia sering mengeluh sakit di dada bagian kirinya. Suatu hari ketika _check_ _up_ ke rumah sakit, dokter memberitahukan hasil diagnosa yang mengejutkan Hiashi-sama dan juga aku. Hiashi-sama divonis dokter terkena serangan jantung ringan. Namun ini bisa makin bahaya kalau terjadi masalah yang membuat jiwanya tertekan. Hiashi-sama tak membolehkanku untuk memberitahunya kepada kalian semua. _Gomennasai_", Anko membungkukkan badannya.

"Permisi Neji-sama, ini gawat. Setelah mendengar kerugian yang diderita hotel di Suna, saham kita anjlok", Kurenai mengirimkan kabar yang tidak kalah membuat terkejut, "Aku sudah banyak menerima panggilan dari para penanam modal. Mereka ingin membatalkan kontraknya dengan kita. Bagaimana ini? Rekan kerja kita juga tak bisa dimintai uang untuk dana pemulihan hotel kita. Mereka menjauhi kita, Neji-sama". Neji terbelalak, ia tak pernah menghadapi masalah sebesar ini. Ia belum siap. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini, _nii_-san? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _kami_-sama?", Hinata berharap agar kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya hari ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"Aku bisa membentumu. Aku bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu dari semua masalah ini", sesosok pria hadir di hadapan mereka berlima –Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, dan Kurenai-. Kabar dari pria yang Hinata kenal itu mungkin bisa merubah takdir Hinata dan keluarganya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Fuaahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6-nya

Reade-san, Kaze udah nepatin janji nih

Kaze juga seneng banget karena udah ga ada yang nge-_flame_ _pairing_ _chara_Kayanya chapter selanjutnya update- nya bakalan sedikit ngaret

Laptop Kaze lagi bermasalah soalnya

Oh iya, buat semua reader yang udah review arigatou gozaimasu!

Fic ini sepertinya akan panjang, tapi jagan bosen-bosen buat terus baca ya!

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader: *ngasih deathglare ke Kaze*

Kaze: *pasang perisai anti deathglare*


	7. My Decision

Holla _minna-san!_ ketemu Kaze lagi nih. Gimana UN-nya? Lancarkah?

Fic ini Kaze persembahkan buat _readers_ Kaze yang telah menghadapi UN

Langsung aja, nggak usah banyak cing-cong... _check it out!_

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina****, slight KibaHina**  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Hinata termenung di bangku yang berada dibawah pohon di taman Suna _International_ _Hospital_. Wajahnya tampak sendu, terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam tipis di sekitar matanya. Tanda bahwa ia kurang tidur. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang memikirkan nasib ayah dan keluarganya pasca kebangkrutan yang kemarin Kurenai beritahukan pada mereka.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang saat ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan kondisi hatinya, cerah dengan nuansa biru yang mengingatkan ia pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ia rindukan, seseorang yang ingin ia peluk saat ini. Untuk menghilangkan bebannya sesaat.

Tanpa ia sadari, sudut matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air. Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Air mata yang tidak ingin ia keluarkan di depan ayahnya yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan. Ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi saat ini. Di benaknya hanya ada satu nama yang ia izinkan untuk melakukan itu. Ia hanya menginginkan Namikaze Naruto ada disampingnya. Tersenyum. Ya, hanya senyuman dari seorang Namikaze yang dapat memberinya energi untuk bangkit dari semua masalah ini. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Naruto-kun," ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Derap langkahnya memburu. Suaranya menggema di seluruh lorong sekolah. Naruto sedang mencari Hinata yang sudah selama 4 hari tidak masuk sekolah. Ia sudah bertanya kesana kemari. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hinata yang jauh dari pergaulan sekolah membuatnya susah mencari informasi tentang keberadaan dan kabarnya saat ini. Dua gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering kelihatan bersama Hinata juga tidak tahu mengenai keadaan sang gadis indigo tersebut. Bahkan ketika Naruto kerumah Hinata, hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga yang ada disana. Ia frustasi karena tak bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Ia memutar otaknya –yang sangat jarang ia pakai- untuk berpikir tentang orang yang kemungkinan tahu dimana Hinata. Setidaknya, nomor teleponnya yang lain selain nomor ponsel dan rumah si gadis. Sedetik kemudian ia tahu jawabannya. Ia lalu berputar arah ke ruang klub _baseball_. Ia mencari Sasuke, sahabatnya sekaligus 'suami' kekasihnya.

"_Teme_!" Naruto berteriak ketika tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruang klub _baseball_. Ia hendak latihan rupanya.

"Hn, _dobe_? Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. Ia melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang biasanya super ceria berubah jadi orang yang super galau.

"Hinata. Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Naruto yang tadi setengah berlari mengejar Sasuke bertanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Sudah hampir seminggu dia tak masuk sekolah. Apa kau tahu yang terjadi padanya? Aku sudah bertanya kesana kemari, tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu keberadaan Hinata. Aku juga sudah kerumahnya, namun hanya gelengan kepala yang aku terima. Kau ini.." Naruto berdeham sedikit "..suaminya kan? Setidaknya kau mengenal keluarganya. Pasti kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya, _teme_."

Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya. Sahabatnya yang ceria ini dilanda frustasi karena pujaan hatinya bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, _dobe_?"

"Tenang? Mana bisa aku tenang?!" suara Naruto sedikit meninggi. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaya. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Aku bisa gila!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut _blonde_-nya. Membuat rambut yang berantakan itu, makin berantakan lagi.

"Oleh sebab itu aku ingin kau tenang, _dobe_. Dengan pikiranmu yang kacau itu bagaimana bisa kau berpikir mengenai cara menemukan Hinata," Naruto terdiam. Ucapan sahabatnya memang benar.

"Maafkan aku, _teme_. Aku sedang kalap tadi. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih kalau itu menyangkut keselamatan Hinata," wajahnya tertunduk. Tubuhnya seakan tak bertenaga.

"_Dobe_, aku tahu kau memang bodoh. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencerna isi berita, kan?"

"Berita?"

"Hm, sudah ku duga."

"Maksudmu apa, _teme_?"

"Lima hari yang lalu terjadi kebakaran di sebuah hotel di Suna"

"Kau ini, apa hubungannya Hinata dengan hotel? Kau itu sedang bercanda, ya?"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu, _baka_-_dobe_," Sasuke harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra kalau menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Hotel yang terbakar itu milik keluarga Hyuuga."

Dalam sekejap jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Matanya membulat. Ia sudah tahu penyebab hilangnya Hinata selama hampir seminggu ini. "Suna. Jadi dia pergi kesana," Naruto tersenyum miris "Tanpa memberitahuku."

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu, _dobe_. Sisanya kau cari tahu sendiri. Sudah ya, aku ingin latihan," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang kalut didepan pintu ruangan klub _baseball_.

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia marah dan sedih sekaligus kesal. Ia marah karena selama empat hari ini Hinata tak memberinya kabar. Ia sedih karena mendengar musibah yang menimpa keluarga Hinata. Ia kesal karena sebagai kekasih tak bisa berada disamping Hinata saat ini. Ia telah gagal sebagai kekasih.

Ia juga sangat bodoh, karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari teman-temannya dengan seksama. Pasti diantara mereka ada yang mengatakan tentang musibah yang dialami Hinata. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjadi pendengar yang setia.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Tangan Hinata rasanya seperti tak punya otot ketika ia memegang knop pintu untuk membukanya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup melihat ayahnya terbaring seperti itu. Di sampingnya ada kakak dan adiknya yang setia menunggu kalau sewaktu-waktu ayahnya bangun. Mereka bergantian jaga. Neji pagi hari dan Hanabi siang hari setelah pulang sekolah. Hinata memang memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah selama beberapa hari. Untuk menjaga ayahnya.

Sudah empat hari lamanya setelah ayahnya menjalani operasi. Namun tanda-tanda pulihnya kesadaran sang _leader_ Hyuuga belum tampak. Setiap hari hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung saja yang terdengar di ruangan perawatan yang bisa dibilang mewah tersebut. Terima kasih untuk Anko yang selalu saja cerewet dengan masalah asuransi kesehatan. Jadi sekarang keluarga Hinata tak perlu bingung untuk biaya perawatan ayahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Neji yang sedang membaca koran mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"_Gomen, nii_-san. Aku menjernihkan pikiran sejenak. Aku duduk di bangku taman tadi."

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Neji melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada disampingnya. "Pria yang kemarin itu siapa?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Aku bisa membantumu. Aku bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu dari semua masalah ini," Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ia mengenalinya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat wajah dari si empunya suara.

"Kau, kenapa bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Hinata bertanya pada pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan Neji hanya menatap Hinata dan pria yang ada di depannya itu dengan bingung.

"Hinata siapa dia?"

Hinata menyadari bahwa kakaknya juga ada disampingnya, "Dia kenalanku". Hinata tak menatap wajah kakaknya, ia masih fokus pada pria dihadapannya, "Kita bicara diluar saja. Ikuti aku."

Neji yang pikiannya sedang kalut tak berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan Hinata. Ia hanya memandang kepergian adiknya dan pria asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Padahal kalau dalam kondisi yang biasa, ia akan menatap sinis pria itu sehingga membuatnya pergi meninggalkan adik manisnya.

Hinata dan pria itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Mereka menuju ke taman yang ada tepat disamping rumah sakit. Di bangku yang terletak dibawah pohon, dua orang itu memulai percakapannya.

Kali ini Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan, "Inuzuka-kun, kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Aku lihat beritanya. Kenapa tak menghubungiku," Kiba nampak kesal karena seakan Hinata tak peduli akan perasaannya yang cemas setengah mati karena musibah yang dialami Hinata. Untung saja orang kepercayaannya bisa menemukan Hinata dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan mencari Hinata kesana kemari bagikan orang gila.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Lagipula tak ada kaitannya denganmu, Inuzuka-kun. Ini masalah keluargaku."

Dada Kiba terasa sesak. Perkataan Hinata seolah membuat lehernya tercekik. Paru-parunya susah bernafas tiba-tiba. Ia dianggap sebagai orang yang tak penting bagi hidup gadis yang ia cintai selama empat tahun. "Kau memang benar. Tak ada kaitannya denganku. Tapi tak bisakah kau bergantung padaku sekali saja?"

Hinata menatap Kiba. Ia memang sama sekali tak mau membuat satu orang pun kesulitan karenanya, bahkan kekasihnya juga. Karena itu ia tak memberi kabar pada Naruto, karena ia takut akan membuat pria itu khawatir dan mengacaukan konsentrasi belajarnya, "_Gomen_, Kiba-kun. Aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun."

"Kau tak akan pernah membuatku repot, Hina-chan."

_Deg!_

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Ia pernah mendengar kalimat ini. Sering sekali malah. Kalimat ini diucapkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Namikaze Naruto. Mendadak Hinata jadi dilanda rindu yang hebat pada pria bermata _sapphire_ itu. Perlahan air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat rindu Naruto, "Naruto-kun" ia menangis tertahan sambil mengumamkan nama pujaan hatinya dengan pelan.

Walaupun gumaman Hinata sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar, telinga Kiba masih bisa menangkapnya. Gadis disampingnya ini tak membutuhkannya. Tapi membutuhkan sosok orang lain. Seorang pria yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan sendu. "Hina-chan, ingat perkataanku tadi? Aku bisa membantu keluargamu menghadapi masalah ini."

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Ia ingat tawaran Kiba ketika mereka masih berada di depan ruang rawat ayahnya, "Ah iya, aku ingat. Apa maksudmu tadi, Inuzuka-kun?"

"Tadi aku menawarkanmu bantuan. Bantuan yang aku maksud adalah tentang rehabiltasi hotel keluargamu. Tapi ada syaratnya dan aku pikir kau akan sangat terkejut dengan persyaratan ini," Kiba menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah serius. Hinata mendengar penjelasan Kiba dengan seksama.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Kiba memejamkan mata sejenak. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, "Begini, ketika aku mendengar berita tentang keluargamu aku langsung mendiskusikannya kepada seluruh keluargaku untuk membantu keluargamu. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk meyakinkan mereka agar setuju membantu keluargamu. Namun ada satu persyaratan yang aku ajukan sehingga mereka akhirnya setuju untuk membantumu."

"Apa itu, Inuzuka-kun?"

"Pernikahan," Kiba menjawabnya dengan mantap. Mata Hinata langsung membulat. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Pe-pernikahan? Maksudmu antara kau dan..."

"Dirimu," sambar Kiba.

"Kita?" badan Hinata langsung lemas. Pikirannya kalut. Ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya, disisi lain ia tak mau menikah dengan Kiba. Jelas saja, karena ia sudah melabuhkan hatinya pada Naruto. Lagipula statusnya sebagai 'istri' dari Sasuke juga belum jelas. Masalahnya makin bertambah rumit. Bagaikan benang kusut yang susah diuraikan.

"Kau tak perlu terburu-buru menjawabnya. Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Uchiha itu. Bukankah kau menikah dengannya?" satu kejutan lagi yang diberikan Kiba pada Hinata hari ini. Ia mengetahui status suami-istri antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Ya pasti saja sudah tahu, sumber informasi yang Kiba punya ada dimana-mana.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam.

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Kiba menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata pelan dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Dia temanku semasa Junior High. Neji-nii tak mengenalnya," Hinata memberi penjelasan pada Neji.

"Apa urusannya sehingga ia datang kesini? Dia kemarin juga menawarkan bantuan pada kita. Apa maksudnya itu? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Kau tahu Inuzuka Corp? Perusahaan tambang yang pemimpinnya meninggal mendadak karena serangan jantung?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Perusahaan itu kantor pusatnya ada di kota ini kan? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pria itu?" Neji jadi tambah bingung.

"Pria yang kemarin adalah pewarisnya. Dia Inuzuka Kiba." Neji sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Oh, jadi dia merasa kasihan dengan keluarga kita dan ingin membantu kita? Begitukah?" Hinata mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sangat sedih. "Kau kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terisak pelan. Neji yang melihat itu makin bertambah bingung. Hatinya menebak ada sesuatu yang ditutupi darinya. Adik kecilnya itu menyimpan masalah besar untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hinata, mengapa menangis? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini? Bicarakanlah padaku. Jangan kau simpan sendirian. Aku jadi merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak karena kau tak mengandalkanku untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"_Gomen_, _nii_-san. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. _Nii_-san jangan berpikir seperti itu."

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"Apa! Miliyaran ryo!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membaca artikel yang terkait dengan terbakarnya hotel keluarga Hyuuga di internet. Ia ingin sekali membantu Hinata, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu?" Kushina, ibu Naruto, yang tadi sedang memasak terkejut karena suara anak tunggalnya yang terdengar bahkan sampai keluar rumah.

"_Gomen_, _kaa_-san. Aku hanya terkejut tadi."

"Naru-chan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Kushina masuk ke kamar Naruto "Akhir-akhir ini ibu lihat kau tak bertenaga. Ada apa? Bahkan makanpun sedikit. Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" Kushina memegang dahi Naruto. Mencoba memeriksanya. Namun ia tak demam sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sakit, _kaa_-san. Hanya sedang ada masalah," ucap Naruto pada ibunya.

Kushina sudah bisa menebaknya. Anak semata wayangnya ini pasti sedang ada masalah. Anaknya yang bisa dibilang _hyperactive_ ini biasanya akan selalu membuat keributan. Apalagi kalau sedang hari libur. Ia dan ayahnya akan selalu membuat duel-duel aneh yang membuat suasana rumah jadi ramai. Bahkan ketika sarapan ia akan berebut untuk mengambil lauk. Namun akhir-akhir ini jarang terjadi hal seperti itu karena si biang onar sedang dirundung masalah. Ayahnya juga jadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap anaknya tersebut.

"Tak bisakah kau menceritakannya pada ibumu yang cantik ini? Siapa tahu ibu bisa membantu."

"_Kaa_-san bisa membantuku. Seandainya punya uang satu trilyun ryo."

Kushina terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan anaknya, "Sa-satu trilyun! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membutuhkan uang begitu banyak? Apa jangan-jangan kau meminjam uang pada lintah darat dan belum mengembalikannya selama bertahun-tahun hingga bunganya menumpuk sampai satu trilyun ryo? Ya ampun, Naru-chan. Kalau kau butuh uang, kau tinggal minta ibu saja. Tak perlu sampai berhutang pada lintah darat," omel Kushina panjang lebar.

"_Kaa_-san! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lintah darat apanya? Bukan seperti itu," sangkal Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Temanku. Dia sedang ada masalah. Usaha keluarganya terkena musibah. Kalau ingin diperbaiki biayanya miliyaran ryo," Naruto tak menceritakan bahwa yang terkena musibah adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ia memang belum memberitahu kedua orang tuanya kalau ia telah berpacaran. Ia takut digoda setiap hari dengan orang tuanya yang memang sangat usil terhadapnya.

"Naru-chan, kalau kau tak bisa membantunya dengan materi ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan," Kushina memegang bahu Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa itu, _kaa_-san?"

"Hibur dia. Dengan keceriaan yang kau berikan ia akan merasa telah terbantu. Setidaknya hatinya akan sedikit lega dengan semua masalahya."

Naruto tersenyum riang mendengar solusi yang diberikan ibunya, "_Arigatou_, _kaa_-san. Setidaknya aku juga bisa membantunya."

_Ting_-_Tong_

Suara bel rumah mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu. "Siapa ya?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Entah. Mungkin _tou_-san," jawabnya.

"Hn. Mungkin saja. Ibu bukakan pintu dulu" Kushina melepas celemeknya dan meletakkannya sembarangan diatas kursi. Ia bergegas untuk membuka pintu. "_Ka_-_kaa_-san," Kushina terkejut dengan orang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut _blonde_.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Neji terkejut dengan penjelasan Hinata, "Menikah dengannya?" Ia tak habis pikir, mana ada persyaratan konyol seperti itu. Ia tak terima, lagipula adiknya telah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mana mungkin adiknya menikahi dua pria sekaligus. Hinata juga tak boleh bercerai dengan Sasuke, karena dalam sejarah keluarga Hyuuga perceraian haram hukumnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, _nii_-san? Itu jalan satu-satunya agar hotel kita bisa selamat. Kalau tidak membuat keputusan secepatnya, kita akan hancur," memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tak ada satupun yang bisa dimintai tolong. Saham perusahaannya juga anjlok, kondisinya sedang diambang kehancuran. Banyak pemilik modal meminta kembali uangnya dan memutuskan kerja sama dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tapi Hinata, kau sudah menikah. Apa kau mau menikah lagi?"

Hinata sudah menduga kalau kakaknya akan berkata seperti itu, "Pernikahanku dan Uchiha-san berakhir, _nii_-san."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami bahkan belum menikah sama sekali. Ini hanya rekayasa. Saat ini aku belum bisa membuktikannya, namun akan kupastikan kalau aku memang belum menikah dengannya."

"Rekayasa katamu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya adalah itu hanya kebohongan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tua kita," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke beserta keluarganya muncul mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Uchiha-san."

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Orang tuaku juga sudah mengetahuinya. Aku yang mendesak mereka untuk jujur mengenai pernikahan kita," dibelakang Sasuke telah berdiri Fugaku dan Mikoto, orang tua Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami, Hina-chan. Ini semua karena ke-egoisanku," Mikoto menangis, ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Obaa_-san," Hinata mendekat pada Mikoto. Ia memeluk ibu Sasuke dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, kalau seperti ini aku juga akan menangis nanti."

"Maafkan aku. Maaf," Mikoto membalas pelukan Hinata. "Sasuke yang menyadarkan kami. Walaupun ini diteruskan, hubungan kalian tak akan mengalami perubahan. Lagipula Sasuke juga telah mencintai seseorang. Aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku kalau itu membuatnya terluka."

"Tak apa, _obaa_-san. Aku memaafkanmu," Hinata yang memang sangat baik dengan siapapun memaafkan kesalahan orang dengan sekejap. Walau kesalahan yang fatal sekalipun.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu, Neji?" Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji yang saat ini masih _shock_ dengan pernyataan dari istrinya. Nampaknya ia masih terlalu bingung.

"Ah-oh, _otou_-san masih belum sadar. Apa _ojii_-san mau masuk?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mikoto, ayo kita masuk dulu," Fugaku masuk ke ruangan tempat ayah Hinata dirawat diikuti dengan Mikoto.

"_Kaa_-san dan _tou_-san ku sudah setuju kalau tak akan meneruskan ini lagi. Kau bebas," Sasuke membuka suara.

"Walaupun aku tak mengerti ucapanmu namun aku lega. Satu masalah sudah terselesaikan," kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_A-ano_, Uchiha-san. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk menjauh dari kakaknya. Ia ingin menanyakan kabar Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hinata yang meninggalkan depan ruang rawat.

Setelah melewati sebuah belokan, langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia kira posisinya saat ini sudah cukup jauh dari kakaknya sehingga ia bisa memulai percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"_A-ano_..." Hinata bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"_Dobe_ baik-baik saja," Sasuke menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Hinata. "Dia hanya sedikit diam akhir-akhir ini."

"_Yokatta_, aku lega sekali," Hinata mengelus dadanya pelan. "Apa kau memberitahukan keberadaanku padanya?"

"Hn, tidak," Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya memberikannya sedikit petunjuk. Sisanya, kubuat dia yang mencarinya."

"Uchiha-san, _arigatou_," Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya," Hinata tersenyum manis. Sasuke juga menyunggingkan seyumnya, walau tipis sekali.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"_Ka_-_kaa_-san. Kenapa bisa-"

"Menemukanmu? Tentu saja bisa. Hal seperti ini sangat mudah bagiku," wanita itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Oh, i-iya. Silahkan," wanita itu masuk ke kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Rumah yang bisa dibilang sederhana dengan dua lantai itu bernuansa biru langit. Perabotannya sangat minimalis. Terkesan _simple_ namun enak dipandang mata. Langsung saja Kushina mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di sofanya yang berwarna putih.

"Minato belum pulang?" wanita itu memperhatikan seluruh isi rumah. Yang paling membuat ia tertarik adalah deretan foto yang terpajang rapi di atas meja dekat dengan televisi, "Sudah 16 tahun rupanya."

"_Kaa_-san, siapa yang datang?" Naruto penasaran dengan tamu yang tadi menginterupsi percakapannya dengan ibunya. "_Baa_-san!" Naruto terkejut ketika tamu yang dilihatnya ternyata adalah Senju Tsunade, neneknya.

"Hallo Naruto, kita bertemu lagi," Tsunade tersenyum memandang wajah kaget cucunya.

"Naruto, kau sudah bertemu nenekmu sebelumnya?" tanya Kushina.

"_Hai'_, _kaa_-san. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali. _Gomen_, _kaa_-san. Aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kushina, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Naruto, bisa tinggalkan kami?" Naruto mengangguk dan meninggalkan nenek serta ibunya diruang tamu. Ia lantas pergi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sementara itu, setelah Naruto pergi, Tsunade dan Kushina memulai pembicaraan. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini mengenai penerus perusahan keluarga."

"Maksud _kaa_-san?"

"Aku sudah yakin, pasti Minato tak akan menerima posisi ini. Namun, umurku sudah tak lama lagi, Kushina. Tak selamanya aku bisa memimpin perusahaan. Kau juga tahu kalau aku hanya memiliki Minato untuk melanjutkan posisiku saat ini."

"Iya, aku mengerti _kaa_-san. Minato juga sudah mengutarakannya padaku. Namun, ia juga mengkhawatirkan nasib perusahaan. Sebagai keturunan keluarga Senju, ia bertanggung jawab mengelola bisnis keluarga yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa tak pantas. Ia menyadari ketidak tertarikannya pada dunia bisnis. Minato takut kalau nanti malah ia menghancurkan bisnis tersebut," jelas Kushina. Ia memahami kekhawatiran suaminya. Namun ia juga tahu kalu suaminya hanya tertarik di bidang olahraga. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya sekarang, seorang pelatih di Konoha _Football_ _Club_.

"Kalau begitu kau mau tahu solusinya?"

"Solusi? Apa itu?" Kushina mendengarkan penjelasan ibu mertuanya dengan seksama.

"Solusi yang paling tepat adalah menjadikan anakmu sebagai penerus perusahaan."

"Naruto? Maksud _kaa_-san, Naruto menjadi pemimpin Senju Corp?" ia sedikit tertawa. Ia tahu watak anaknya yang tak jauh beda dengan suaminya. Anaknya begitu ceroboh, mana mungkin menjadi pemimpin perusahaan besar sekelas Senju Corp. "_Kaa_-san jangan bercanda. Naru-chan anak yang sulit diatur. Akan sulit baginya untuk menghadapi berbagai macam kedisiplinan yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap pemimpin."

"Apa raut mukaku memperlihatkan kalau aku sedang bercanda?" Kushina tahu bahwa ibu mertuanya sangat serius.

"Tapi _kaa_-san. Apa kau benar-benar telah memikirkannya?"

"Ya, setelah bertemu dengannya aku makin memantapkan hatiku. Aku ingin dia yang menjadi penerusku. Bisakah kau percayakan anakmu padaku?"

"A-apa maksud _kaa_-san?"

"Naruto akan kubawa ke California untuk belajar tentang bisnis. Aku akan menjemputnya setelah kenaikan kelas tahun ini. Apa kau setuju?" Kushina terdiam. Ia bahkan tak berpikir sejauh itu. Mertuanya sudah merencanakan masa depan anaknya dengan matang. Walaupun ini memang untuk kebaikan Naruto, namun hatinya menolak itu.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan setelah berdiskusi dengan Minato. _Kaa_-san bisa kembali seminggu lagi. Maaf _kaa_-san, tapi ini terlalu mendadak bagiku," Kushina tertunduk. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Neji saat ini sedang berjaga di ruang rawat ayahnya ditemani dengan adiknya, Hanabi. Ia saat ini sedang sibuk memainkan _i-pad_ putih miliknya. Ia sedang melihat harga saham-saham dari berbagai perusahaan. Dan memang benar kalau tiap hari, saham milik keluarganya makin turun. Ini membuatnya semakin cemas. Kalau terus menerus seperti ini, kebangkrutan perusahaannya pun semakin didepan mata.

"_Nii_-san, _nii_-san. Coba lihat!" Hanabi berteriak histeris pada kakaknya yang masih serius memperhatikan layar _i-pad_.

Dengan malas Neji menanggapi adiknya, "Ada apa, Hanabi?"

"_Tou_-san...Tangannya...Tangan _tou_-san bergerak!" Neji langsung saja melompat dari sofa. Ia buru-buru melihat apakah yang dikatakan Hanabi benar atau tidak. Ternyata benar, sedikit demi sedikit ayahnya menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Matanya juga berusaha untuk terbuka, "Hanabi, cepat panggil dokter," tanpa pikir panjang Hanabi langsung berlari untuk memanggil dokter. Ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Hinata di depan pintu masuk.

"Eh, ada apa Hana-chan? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"_Tou_-san. _Tou_-san sadar, _nee_-chan! Aku mau panggil dokter dulu," Hanabi berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Neji berada disamping ayahnya yang telah membuka matanya. "_Otou_-san," Hinata menghambur memeluk ayahnya. "_Yokatta_, akhirnya _tou_-san sadar juga."

"Hinata," panggil ayahnya lirih.

"_Hai'_, _tou_-san. Ada apa?"

"Maaf, maafkan ayahmu ini Hinata," Hiashi membelai pipi putrinya yang berair karena menangis.

"Apa yang _tou_-san katakan? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, _tou_-san."

"Pernikahanmu. Itu sebenarnya hanya kebohongan belaka."

"Aku sudah tahu _tou_-san. _Tou_-san jangan banyak bicara. _Tou_-san kan baru saja sadar. Setelah _tou_-san pulih, kita bisa bicarakan ini lagi. Masih ada banyak waktu," Hinata menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang tadi membelai pipi mulusnya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Ayah takut tak bisa mengatakannya kalau tak dikatakan sekarang."

"_Tou_-san, apa yang _tou_-san katakan? Aku tak suka mendengarnya," Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Hinata, biarkan _tou_-san bicara," Neji yang dari tadi diam saja membuka suara.

"Hinata, maafkan ayah karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Itu hal pertama yang ingin ayah ucapkan ketika ayah membuka mata," Hiashi berbicara dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini. "Terserah padamu mau dilanjutkan atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan untuk anakku."

"_Otou_-san," Hinata mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi," Hiashi memanggil ketiga anaknya. Hanabi baru saja sampai, namun dokter yang dipanggilnya belum tiba.

"_Hai'_, _tou_-san," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Dimasa depan kelak kalian harus saling menjaga. Jangan pernah bertengkar satu sama lain," Hiashi terbatuk sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Raihlah kebahagiaan yang kalian inginkan. Jalani hidup dengan berani dan dengan senyuman. Terutama kau Hinata," Hinata kembali terisak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Neji, kau yang paling tua diantara mereka. Aku ingin kau menjaga kedua adikmu dengan baik."

"_Hai'_, _tou_-san," Neji juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata, disusul dengan Hanabi.

"Hanabi, kau yang paling muda. Kau adalah cahaya hangat dalam keluarga kita. Aku ingin kau selalu ceria, untuk kedua kakakmu," Hanabi hanya mengangguk, ia tak kuasa menjawab ayahnya. Air matanya terus mengalir deras.

Neji melihat kalau pendeteksi detak jantung ayahnya menunjukkan penurunan, ia sangat panik. Namun dokter yang Hanabi panggil belum juga tiba. Hinata dan Hanabi terus saja memegang tangan ayahnya sambil menangis. Pendeteksi detak jantung makin memperlihatkan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Detak jantung ayahnya makin melemah.

"Sebagai seorang ayah aku merasa gagal karena tak bisa menjaga anakku sampai akhir. Kalau bertemu ibumu nanti, pasti aku dimarahi habis-habisan," Hiashi berusaha bergurau ditengah kesedihan yang mereka alami saat ini.

"_Tou_-san," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Permisi, bisa kalian minggir sebentar?" dokter yang dipanggil Hanabi akhirnya sampai. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan ketika melihat angka di alat pendeteksi jantung yang semakin menurun. "Sejak kapan angkanya terus menurun?"

"Sudah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dokter," wajah dokter langsung terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan senter kecilnya untuk memeriksa pupil Hiashi. Sedetik kemudian dokter tersebut makin bertambah terkejut. "Keadaannya makin parah. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Tolong anda semua keluar dari ruangan agar tim dokter bisa menanganinya."

Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka bertiga menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan dan dokter. Sudah satu jam lamanya, namun tak ada kabar dari dalam kamar ayahnya. Tiba-tiba satu per satu dokter keluar dari dalam kamar. Raut wajah mereka tampak sangat berduka.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada _tou_-san kami? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Neji langsung saja menghampiri dokter yang tadi memeriksa ayahnya.

Muka dokter itu nampak lesu, "Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Namun nyawa ayah anda tak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

_JLEGAR!_

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong ketika mendengar pernyataan dari dokter. Neji terdiam, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hanabi dan Hinata saling berpelukan. Mereka menangis dalam diam

"_Summimasen_, Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," Anko sang sekretaris ayahnya baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. "Aku membawa pesan dari Yuuhi-san, kalian bisa baca di dalam amplop ini."

Neji menerima amplop tersebut dengan lesu. Badannya langsung bergetar ketika mengetahui isi amplopnya. Ternyata ampolop tersebut berisi pemberitahuan tentang pembatalan kerja sama dari semua rekan kerja ayahnya selama ini. Hal ini mengartikan bahwa tak ada lagi jalan bagi perusahaan keluarganya untuk bertahan. Ia meremas kertas itu, meninju tembok dengan kepalan tangannya, Neji sangat frustasi. "_Tou_-san, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ada apa, _nii_-san," Hinata membaca kertas yang ada ditangan Neji. Reaksinya juga sangat mirip dengan Neji saat ini, "_Nii_-san, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikannya sedangkan _tou_-san telah tiada?" Hinata menangis, lagi.

"Tunggu, Hinata-sama. Apa yang anda katakan tadi? Hiashi-sama telah meninggal?" Anko sangat terkejut. Ia merasa bersalah karena datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. "_Gomennasai_," lirih Anko. Ia juga menitikkan air matanya.

"_Nii_-san, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Hinata pergi meninggalkan Anko, kakak, dan adiknya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun," gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Uwooh! Panjang sekali!

Jujur waktu bikin chapter ini Kaze sempet keilangan ide

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul ketika baca _review_-an kalian, Kaze jadi terbantu

Fic ini bakalan panjang atau nggak?

Jawabannya di ujung langit, kita kesana dengan seorang- #plakk!

*digeplak sendal sama _reader_* *Kaze pake panci buat ngelindungin diri*

Ehem, maksudnya panjang atau tidak itu tergantung respon para _reader_.

Kalo _reader_ bilang lanjut, Kaze lanjut.

Kalo bilang kepanjangan, ya Kaze percepat akhir fic-nya. Hehehe

Oh iya, di cerita ini Tsunade pake marga Senju sedangkan Minato pake Namikaze

Kenapa ada dua marga padahal ibu dan anak?

Itu karena, setelah suami Tsunade meninggal. Dia mutusin untuk balik lagi ke nama marganya yang asli

Sedangkan Minato pake marga ayahnya. Ayah Minato disini tuh si_ ero sennin, _Jiraiya. Hahaha

..

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader: *ngelemparin granat ke Kaze*

Kaze: *menghindar _a la_ film Matrix*


	8. Painfull Heart

Holla _minna_-san! Kaze _update_ lagi nih.

_Gomen_ belum sempet bales _review_-an kalian eh Kaze udah update lagi, _gomen_ ya readers Kaze yang ganteng dan cantik *bungkukin badan*

Jangan bosen-bosen ya baca fic Kaze yang amat penuh konflik ini!

Jangan lupa juga semangatin Kaze, hehe

Udah ah ga usah banyak cing-cong,_ chek it out_!

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina****, slight KibaHina**  


**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 8  
**

**(three last chapter)**

* * *

"Hinata-chan," lirih Naruto. Sudah seminggu lebih lamanya kekasihnya itu tak datang kesekolah. Walaupun ia tahu kalau sekarang sang _lavender _sedang berada di Suna, namun ia tak berdaya untuk menyusulnya. Ibunya mana mau mengizinkan ia meninggalkan pelajaran hanya untuk alasan sepele. Walaupun yang 'sepele' tersebut sangat berarti untuk Naruto, untuk vitamin jiwanya.

Di sekolah ia bagaikan _zombie_. Bicara seadanya, jarang tertawa, jarang membuat onar, dan yang paling ajaib adalah ia sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. Ya, hanya perpustakaan yang bisa menjadi tempat pelariannya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengenang Hinata disini. Ia bisa mengenang saat dimana ia dan Hinata menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia bisa mengenang disaat Hinata serius membaca buku, sibuk mencari buku bacaan, dan mengerjakan tugas. Ia bisa melihat Hinata-nya disini. Bukan ditempat lain.

Saat ini yang ada di benaknya hanyalah ia ingin bertemu Hinata. Melodi kerinduan ini acap kali membuatnya hilang kendali. Hampir gila rasanya. Bahkan ketika tertidurpun, paras cantik sang _heiress_ Hyuuga selalu membayanginya. '_Oh Kami-sama, kenapa kau mempermainkan hatiku ini?,_' batin Naruto. _'Pikiranku hanya penuh dengan dirinya,' _keluhnya lagi.

Suatu hari di pelajaran olahraga, Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi satu tim dalam latihan bola voli. Gai-_sensei_ hanya membagi satu kelas dalam empat kelompok. Dua kelompok laki-laki, dan dua kelompok perempuan. Pertandingan cukup seru, sebelum kejadian ini terjadi.

"Naruto, cepat _block_ yang di depan!" Lee yang memang sudah profesional dengan voli memberi perintah pada Naruto untuk maju sampai depan net.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Naruto melamun, pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Bola sudah melaju ke arahnya. "_Dobe_, awas!" Sasuke berlari untuk menerima bola yang meluncur tepat ke wajah Naruto. Tapi sayang, sudah terlambat. Posisi Sasuke yang terlalu jauh dari net sulit untuk menjangkau bola. Dan –yah- sang bola dengan indahnya menghantam wajah manis milik pria bermata _sapphire_ ini.

Naruto yang menerima hantaman bola dengan tanpa persiapan pingsan ditempat. Di sela-sela pingsannya masih saja ia bisa menggumamkan nama sang kekasih, "Hinata-chan."

"Dasar _baka_! Masih bisa menyebut namanya, heh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto iba. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang dilanda rindu hebat rupanya. Namun Sasuke tak mau memberitahukan kondisi Hinata pada Naruto. Ia berjanji pada putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong yang kini telah ramai oleh para pekerja. Saat ini ia berada di Inuzuka Corp. Untuk bertemu Kiba tentunya. Ia tadi sudah bertanya pada resepsionis. Katanya Kiba saat ini sedang ada rapat dan selesai 15 menit lagi, langsung saja ia menuju lantai 8 dimana ruangan Kiba berada.

"_Ano_, permisi. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Inuzuka Kiba," tanyanya pada seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah sekretaris Kiba.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya wanita itu balik sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Janji? Belum, aku belum membuat janji. Tapi ini sangat penting. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang," Hinata ingin bertemu Kiba secepatnya. Ia ingin membicarakan tentang tawaran Kiba yang ingin membantu hotel keluarganya.

"Maaf, Nona. Anda tidak bisa bertemu Kiba-sama kalau belum membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Ini prosedur perusahaan. Anda bisa kembali lagi besok setelah membuat janji. Maaf, saya tak bisa menolong anda," jelas wanita itu. Wanita itu memang benar, dan Hinata tahu itu. Tapi ini sangat mendadak dan mendesak. Lebih bodohnya lagi ketika bertemu Kiba dirumah sakit, ia tak meminta nomor ponselnya. Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Samui-san, apa Kiba-sama telah selesai?" tanya seseorang pada wanita tadi yang ternyata bernama Samui. Hinata masih belum beranjak dari tempatya. Ia hanya berharap kalau tiba-tiba Kiba keluar dan melihatnya ada disitu.

"Belum, Shino-sama" ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya, Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Samui.

"Shi-Shino-san," Hinata tersenyum bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang waktu itu ada bersama Kiba.

"Hinata-sama, ada keperluan apa disini?" Shino terkejut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Inuzuka-kun. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Aku kembali lain kali saja," Hinata membungkukkan badan dan hendak pergi, namun ditahan oleh Shino.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata-sama. Kiba-sama pasti akan sangat senang melihat kedatangan anda."

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Kiba baru saja selesai rapat dengan rekan kerjanya. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Namun semua itu sirna ketika wajah manis Hinata ada dihadapannya. Ia sedang menunggu pria pencinta anjing itu dengan mengobrol bersama Shino.

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Ia takut kalau ini hanya ilusinya saja. Namun Hinata tetap ada, dan ia berkesimpulan bahwa ini nyata. Senyumnya merekah ketika didapati Hinata sedang memandang kearahnya, dengan senyumannya.

"Kau...kenapa..." Kiba seakan masih tak percaya dengan kedatangan Hinata ke kantornya.

"_Gomennasai_, Inuzuka-kun. Aku tak memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Aku tak punya nomormu," Hinata bangun dari duduknya. Menghampiri Kiba.

Wajah Kiba sontak memerah. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Tak disangka Hinata akan datang menemuinya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Hinata diam saja, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba karena takut Kiba jadi tak enak hati. Jelas saja, Hinata sudah menunggunya lebih dari satu jam. Padahal kata resepsionis dibawah tadi Kiba akan selesai rapat dalam 15 menit. Untungnya ada Shino yang menemani Hinata.

"Kiba-sama, mengapa tak kau ajak saja Hinata-sama untuk makan siang? Ini sudah waktunya," Hinata yang menunggu Kiba memang belum makan. Kiba menatap Hinata yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Shino, siapkan mobil. Kita ke restauran yang biasa," Kiba berjalan diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Shino, telah lebih dulu ke tempat parkir.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Waktu yang diberikan Kushina pada Tsunade sebentar lagi tiba. Tapi Kushina belum memberitahukan kabar yang Tsunade sampaikan pada Minato, suaminya. Ia gelisah setiap hari. Bukannya tak mau menyampaikan, namun ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sekarang sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi, Kushina harus membicarakannya pada Minato.

Hari ini sangat tepat, karena Minato sedang libur kerja. Kushina tak akan menundanya lagi, takut kalau Minato akan sibuk untuk melatih timnya. "_Anata_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa hentikan kegiatanmu dulu," Minato yang tadi sedang asyik memperbaiki motor kesayangannya menoleh pada Kushina.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Kushina? Bicara saja. Kalau berbicara sambil aku memperbaiki motor tak apa kan?" Minato tak rela pekerjaannya yang baru setengah jalan diganggu begitu saja.

"Kau tak mau kan motormu itu kuhancurkan, Minato?" bulu kuduk Minato langsung berdiri. Ia menyadari bahwa kini istrinya dalam mode _devil_. Ia tak bisa membantah, atau motornya akan tinggal _plat_-nya saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan istriku yang cantik?" Minato membersihkan sisa oli yang masih mengotori tangannya.

"_Kaa_-san datang. Beberapa hari yang lalu," Minato yang sedang mencuci tangannya berhenti sejenak. Terkejut. "Dan kami membicarakan banyak hal."

"Apa yang _kaa_-san katakan?" Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Minato.

"Tak usah kuberitahu pasti kau sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Apa ini soal penerus perusahaan?" Kushina mengangguk. Minato memejamkan mata sejenak dan memegang pelipisnya. "Belum menyerah rupanya."

"Tapi _anata_, dia tak memaksamu untuk menjadi penerusnya," Minato kaget dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan Kushina. Ibunya yang terkenal keras kepala bisa menyerah juga.

"Haha, sudah kuduga," Minato tertawa puas. "Protesku akhirnya didengarkan."

Namun raut kecemasan malah hinggap di wajah Kushina, "Ya, dia sudah menemukan pewaris lain."

"Kalau begitu bagus. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah membebaskanku dari belenggu _kaa_-san selama bertahun-tahun. Siapa dia?"

"Anak kita. Naruto," Minato yakin kalau telinganya tak bermasalah. Sepertinya istrinya salah menyebut nama. Nama yang ia dengar adalah nama anaknya sendiri.

"_Anata_, kau tak salah sebut?" sekali lagi Minato tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kushina menggeleng.

"_Kaa_-san telah bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan dia menyatakan ketertarikannya pada anak kita untuk dijadikan penerus perusahaan. Dia akan membawa Naruto ke California untuk belajar tentang bisnis, ketika kenaikan kelas nanti," Kushina terisak. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan anaknya, walau hanya beberapa tahun.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu Minato," Kushina memotong perkataan Minato, "Masa depan anak kita tergantung pada keputusan kita saat ini. Aku tak mau jadi egois dan membuat anakku menjadi orang yang tidak sukses."

Minato menenangkan istrinya dengan pelukan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _anata_. Akan kubicarakan pada _kaa_-san. Kapan _kaa_-san kesini lagi?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya," Minato membelai punggung istrinya lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto sudah berdiri dibalik pintu masuk rumahnya. Rumahnya yang memang tak begitu besar membuat suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar, terlebih lagi percakapan antara ayah dan ibunya tadi. Tangannya masih berada di knop pintu. Badannya mematung. Rasanya ia tidak ingin memutar knop dan masuk kedalam. "California," gumamnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Restauran yang Kiba dan Hinata datangi sangat mewah. Restauran itu bergaya Eropa klasik, dengan bangunan bergaya _gothic_ _a_ _la_ abad pertengahan. Tirai-tirainya berwarna emas, menambah kesan megah bangunan tersebut. Semua pelayan mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Kau mau makan apa, Hina-chan?" Kiba membolak balik daftar menu.

"Apa saja, Inuzuka-kun," Hinata berpikir kalau saat ini bukan saatnya untuk bersantai-santai. Alasannya untuk menemui Kiba adalah tentang rehabilitasi hotelnya. "_A-ano_, Inuzuka-kun. Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Kiba meletakkan daftar menunya. Ia beralih menatap mata _lavender_ Hinata, "Tak bisakah kita makan dulu? Setelah makan, kau boleh mengatakan apapun padaku," Kiba tersenyum. Namun Hinata menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan lemah.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sepakat untuk memesan _beef potato with thousand island sauce_ sebagai menu makan siang. Diakhiri dengan _choco fondant _sebagai _appetizer_. Tak ada percakapan selama makan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan hidangan yang tersaji di depan mata.

Ketika semua piring telah diangkat, mulailah Hinata buka suara, "_Ano_, Inuzuka-kun. Aku ingin bertanya tentang tawaranmu tempo hari. Mengenai hotel keluargaku." Ia langsung pada pokok permasalahan, karena ingin semuanya cepat selesai.

"Ah, aku ingat. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai hal itu?"

"Apa tak ada persyaratan lain selain menikah? Maksudku, aku tak ingin pernikahan yang terpaksa. Kau dan aku tidak saling menyukai. Bu-bukan maksudku untuk bilang tak menyukaimu, Inuzuka-kun. Aku menyukaimu, tapi bukan rasa suka yang seperti itu," jelas Hinata. Ia menekankan kata 'seperti itu' dalam pengucapannya.

Kiba mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan. Hanya dirinya yang mencintai disini, ia bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata telah menaruh hatinya pada orang lain. Namun Kiba tak merelakannya begitu saja. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau mencintai orang lain. Tapi hanya ini persyaratan yang diberikan keluargaku."

"Apa tak bisa dirundingkan lagi? Maaf kalau aku banyak meminta," Hinata tahu kalau ia telah lancang karena meminta hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia ingin ada persyaratan lain selain pernikahan. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Sudah cukup pernikahan palsu yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke, walaupun itu sudah berakhir dengan baik. Ia tak mau terulang lagi. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan bagaimana menderitanya ia saat harus berbohong pada semua orang tentang perasaannya.

"Kalau kau menikah denganku, bantuan yang diberikan pada keluargaku bukanlah hutang. Namun kalau kau tak menikah denganku, maka keluargamu akan berhutang padaku. Apa kau dan keluargamu sanggup melunasinya? Maaf Hina-chan, tapi keluargaku sangat perhitungan," Kiba berharap kalau Hinata menyerah saja pada keyakinannya dan memilih untuk menikah dengannya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia tahu kalau ia tak akan sanggup melunasinya dalam waktu singkat, walaupun dibantu oleh kakaknya. Ia juga tahu kalau memulihkan kejayaan hotel yang sudah ambruk sangat memakan waktu. "Inuzuka-kun, bisakah kau berikan aku waktu lagi untuk berpikir?"

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu Hinata tak menampakkan wajah ayu-nya. Naruto jadi semakin aneh. Sering kali ia berkhayal melihat Hinata ada didekatnya. Namun ketika dihampiri, sosoknya menghilang. Ia membayangkan Hinata ada dimana-mana. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu jadi jengah sendiri. Kelihatannya ia merindukan sosok Naruto sebelum ditinggal Hinata.

"_Dobe_, sampai kapan kau terus begini? Aku bosan melihatmu seperti orang gila. Walaupun sebenarnya tiap hari kau seperti orang gila, namun ini gila yang lain," omel Sasuke. Tapi nampaknya omelan Sasuke sekedar 'hanya lewat' di telinga Naruto.

Naruto diam saja, tak ada reaksi. Matanya masih menatap kosong langit yang sedikit mendung. Sepertinya cuaca bersahabat dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"_Dobe_, mau kuberitahu sesuatu," Naruto masih belum bereaksi. "Ini tentang Hinata," mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut ia sontak menengok ke Sasuke. Matanya yang tadi kosong, kini mulai kelihatan cahayanya.

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang mau kau beritahukan padaku?" Naruto tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan lagi suaminya," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan malas.

Cengiran lima jari kepunyaan pria _blonde_ itu datang lagi. Ia senang, sangat senang mendengar kabar ini dari Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Namun karena takut disangka homo, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya."Kenapa bisa? Kalian bercerai?"

"Bukan. Kami bahkan tak pernah menikah. Ini hanya permainan bodoh kedua orang tua kami," Sasuke terlihat kesal ketika mengatakannya. Ia memang kesal, karena orang tuanya tega membohonginya.

"Oh," Naruto tersenyum kembali menatap langit, "Lega sekali rasanya."

"_Dobe_, aku ingin mengatakan ini juga," Sasuke memasang tampang serius, "Kalau kau tak menggenggamnya erat. Kau akan bernasib sama sepertiku. Namun dalam versi tragis."

Ya, Naruto sangat tahu itu. Nasib Sasuke yang ditinggal Sakura dua tahun lalu. Perubahan sifatnya setelah ditinggal Sakura. Mungkin hal itu akan terjadi padanya jika Hinata meninggalkannya. Dalam versi tragis maksud Sasuke adalah lebih malang dari dirinya. Hal itu dikarenakan sekarang cinta Sasuke telah sampai pada Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yang Sasuke takutkan adalah kalau Naruto tak memiliki _happy_ _ending_ sepertinya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto merindukan ketika ia pulang bersama dengan Hinata. Perjalanan pulang yang jauh jadi begitu menyenangkan jika dilewati berdua dengan kekasihnya. Sekarang, ketika ia sendirian menyusuri jalanan setapak itu rasanya bagaikan berjarak puluhan kilo. Padahal ia merasa telah berjalan cepat, namun tak sampai-sampai juga.

Ia ingat ketika mengantarkan Hinata pulang untuk pertama kali. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia terdiam disana. Melihat pagar yang menjulang tinggi menutupi area rumah itu. Ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ia mendengar suara pagar terbuka. Naruto tak membalikkan badannya, ia malah mengabaikannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," suara yang sangat familiar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau tidak sedang berkhayal.

"Na-Naruto-kun," suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini ia membalikkan badannya. Untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah. Ia melihat orang yang ia rindukan, yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya, yang selalu membayanginya kemanapun ia pergi kini hadir dihadapannya.

Naruto menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya. Menepuk-nepuk pipi _tan_-nya. Mencubit lengannya sendiri. Ia masih tak percaya kalau sosok itu memang nyata dihadapannya. Hinata Hyuuga, orang terkasih yang membuatnya hampir gila akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto masih saja terdiam ditempatnya, namun Hinata mendekat. _Sapphire_ bertemu _lavender_. Keduanya masih terdiam, namun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tangan _tan_ Naruto terangkat, untuk memegang pipi Hinata yang telah dibanjiri air mata. "Apa aku sedang berkhayal lagi?" gumam Naruto.

Hinata langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Naruto. Ia mendekap Naruto erat, "Ka-kau tidak sedang berkhayal Naruto-kun. I-ini aku, Hinata," Hinata menangis di dada Naruto.

"Benarkah," diangkatnya sekali lagi wajah Hinata. Ia memundurkan sedikit badannya untuk melihat kekasihnya dengan jelas. Dan ketika ia merasa kalau itu memang kekasihnya, ia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, "_Aitakatta_," bisiknya bahagia.

Kedua kekasih yang saling merindu itu berpelukan. Tanpa disadari keduanya mengeluarkan air mata. Akhirnya kerinduan yang selama ini melanda mereka terobati sudah. Naruto masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, begitu pula Hinata. Mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

Saat ini mereka sedang di taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dan saling bertatapan. Wajah suram Naruto kini berganti keceriaan, Hinata pun begitu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia karena bersama dengan orang terkasih.

"Na-Naruto-kun, _gomennasai_," Hinata memulai percakapan. "_Go-gomen_ karena tak memberi kabar sampai selama ini."

Naruto memandang kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Kau tahu. Aku hampir gila karenamu," ia membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

Hinata juga dengan malu-malu membelai pipi kekasihnya yang ada 3 guratan berbentuk kumis kucing dengan lembut, "_Gomen_," air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Tak apa. Setidaknya aku sudah bertemu denganmu sekarang," Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata. "Dan yang membuatku lebih senang lagi adalah perkataan Sasuke tadi siang."

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. Dia memberitahu kalau kau bukan istrinya lagi. Ya, dia tak menceritakannya dengan jelas, namun aku tak peduli. Aku senang kau bukan istrinya lagi," Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat cengiran kekasihnya yang telah kembali. Namun wajahnya mendung seketika, ketika mengingat masalah yang saat ini ia hadapi. Masalah yang tak mau ia beritahu pada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku ingin ke Konoha Land," ungkap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Konoha Land? Aku juga sudah lama tak kesana. Bagaimana kalau besok? Besok kan hari sabtu," jawabnya riang. Hinata mengangguk menerima ajakan Naruto.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hari sabtu tiba. Naruto yang sudah bangun dari pagi kini bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Konoha Land bersama kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memakai _t-shirt_ hitam dengan _blue jeans_ ditambah dengan jaket _orange_ kesukaannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja, karena sudah menjadi _trade mark_-nya. Kushina yang melihat anaknya sudah memulai kegiatan hanya menatap bingung. Hal ini dikarenakan tidak biasanya Naruto bangun pagi di hari libur. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Wah, kau mau kemana Naru-chan? Rapi sekali," Kushina mengendus Naruto "Dan wangi. Hey, kau ada kencan ya?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan selidik dan nada menggoda.

"_Ka-kaa_-san," Naruto tersipu, "Aku hari ini ada janji dengan temanku. Jadi jangan salah paham."

"Oh, teman toh?" Kushina dengan nada setengah tak percaya ketika mengucapkannya. "Kalau begitu titip salam buat teman-mu itu, ya," Ia menekankan kata 'teman' pada kalimatnya.

"Baik, akan kusampaikan. Aku pergi dulu _kaa_-san," setelah Naruto selesai mengenakan sepatu kets putihnya, ia langsung pergi menginggalkan ibunya. Takut ditanya macam-macam.

"Dasar anak muda," Kushina tersenyum dan melenggang menuju dapur.

Naruto dan Hinata berjanji untuk bertemu di taman. Hinata sudah sampai disana lebih dulu. Gadis indigo itu mengenakan _dress_ biru dengan panjang selutut ditambah dengan _cardigan_ berwarna putih. Dikepalanya melilit pita berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Kaki mulusnya memakai _pantofel_ berwarna putih. Di lehernya terlihat kalung dengan kupu-kupu _silver_ sebagai liontinnya. Ia cantik sekali.

Terlihat dari kejuhan kalau Naruto sedang berlari kearahnya, "_Gomennasai_ Hinata-chan, kau lama menunggu?" Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya karena ia berlari dari rumah.

"_Iie_, a-aku baru saja datang Naruto-kun," Hinata berbohong. Padahal ia sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam pada kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tak mau kekasih _blonde_-nya ini bersedih.

"_Yokatta_," Naruto merasa lega mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat," ia menggandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Konoha Land tampak ramai hari ini. Jelas saja, karena ini adalah hari libur. Banyak keluarga atau pasangan yang bermain disini. Konoha Land memang tempat tujuan wisata utama di kota ini. Terlihat kedua remaja itu –Naruto dan Hinata- sedang asyik melihat peta Konoha Land. Mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan permainan apa yang akan mereka kunjungi terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau ke wisata air, Hinata-chan," Naruto menunjuk sebuah lokasi yang terletak di pojok kiri atas pada peta.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, "Se-sepertinya kita jangan kesana, Naruto-kun. A-aku tak membawa baju ganti."

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Ia tersipu. Ia baru sadar kalau kekasihnya berdandan dengan sangat cantik hari ini. Maklum, si bodoh ini terlalu sibuk melindungi gadis itu dari himpitan orang-orang banyak di pintu masuk. Dan ketika diperjalanan, ia tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. Wajar saja, semalaman ia tidak tidur karena membayangkan kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Ditambah wangi tubuh Hinata yang menenangkan, ia jadi tambah pulas tertidur.

"Ah, baiklah," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Ia tak mau Hinata melihatnya mengeluarkan semburat merah, "Kita naik _carrousel_ saja. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua akhirnya menuju _carrousel_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Naruto nampaknya agak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk menaiki _carrousel_. Karena ternyata yang menaiki wahana itu rata-rata anak TK. Tapi sebaliknya, Hinata malah tersenyum puas. Ia senang melihat banyak anak kecil disekelilingnya.

Ketika ia dan Naruto menaiki _carrousel_, ada perkataan anak kecil yang membuat Naruto malu sekaligus kesal setengah mati.

"_Kaa_-chan, _kaa_-chan. Ada tuan _putli_ cantik naik kuda," anak itu menunjuk Hinata yang dengan anggunnya duduk diatas kuda berwarna putih. "_Kaa_-chan, dibelakangnya ada penjahat yang mau culik tuan _putli,_ tuh," ia menunjuk Naruto yang ada di belakang Hinata, dengan kuda warna hitamnya. Orang-orang yang ada disitu langsung saja melihat kearah Naruto yang memakai kupluk jaketnya, nampak seperti penjahat. Naruto sangat malu dibuatnya. Si anak itu langsung saja digendong ibunya untuk pergi dari situ, karena ia melihat Naruto yang memberikan _deathglare_ pada anaknya.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Naruto dan Hinata sudah mencoba hampir semua permainan. Mereka sangat menikmati momen tersebut karena sangat jarang mereka bisa berduaan tanpa ada gangguan. Apalagi setelah mereka terpisah hampir dua minggu lamanya. Senyuman terus terpatri diwajah keduanya. Namun ada saat dimana Hinata terlihat sedih dan memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tak disadari Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kita mau naik apa lagi?" ucap Hinata. Mereka sedang mengistirahatkan diri di bangku yang tersedia disana.

"Sekarang sudah sore, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia tak mau pulang dulu. Ia masih ingin bersama Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, masih ingin bersama Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku mau naik bianglala."

"Ah iya, kita belum naik bianglala. Ayo kita kesana," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lembut.

Senja telah menyapa kota Konoha. Orang-orang yang dari siang mengisi Konoha land pulang satu demi satu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih bertahan hingga tempat itu benar-benar tutup. Termasuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka berdua saat ini telah berada di dalam bianglala. Hanya berdua. Naruto pernah membaca satu novel picisan, kata novel tersebut kalau hanya berdua dengan kekasih di dalam bianglala akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang romantis. Bagi Naruto, duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata dan ditemani dengan sinar matahari sore adalah suatu hal yang paling romantis. Hinata menatap keluar, ia memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam.

"Indahnya," gumam Hinata. "Na-Naruto-kun, hari ini aku senang sekali. _A-arigatou_," Hinata menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Naruto yang dari tadi juga memandang matahari tenggelam balik menatap Hinata, "_Doittashimashite_ _ne_, aku juga menikmatinya," mereka berdua saling tatap. Naruto melihat semburat merah dari pipi mulus Hinata. Ia jadi gemas dengan kekasihnya tersebut, ia cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu sa-saat ini," ungkap Hinata. Wajahnya mendadak sedih.

"Apa, Hinata-chan? Katakan saja," Naruto memandang lembut kekasihnya.

Hinata menarik nafas sebentar, "Aku ingin kita putus," gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak tergagap dan menangis ketika mengucapkannya. Bianglala yang dinaikinya berhenti tepat berada dipuncak.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Tak ada reaksi. Ia menyangka kalau telinganya sedang bermasalah atau kekasihnya sedang bercanda saja. "Kau jangan bercanda Hinata-chan. Sudah, jangan mengatakan yang bukan-bukan. Aku tak suka."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Naruto-kun. Aku mau kita putus," Hinata mantap ketika mengatakannya. Ia mau Naruto percaya ucapannya.

Naruto tak percaya ini. Hal yang ditakutkan Sasuke akhirnya terjadi juga, "Berikan aku satu alasan saja."

"Aku," Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, "Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Tidak mungkin," Naruto menyangkal alasan Hinata.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun? Kau pikir mengapa aku tak memberimu kabar selama dua minggu ini?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kau tak sempat untuk-"

"Aku sedang bersama orang lain," potong Hinata, "Kau pasti sudah tau kondisiku saat ini kan, Naruto-kun? Hotel keluargaku terbakar, dan kekasih yang seharusnya berada disampingku malah tak menampakkan dirinya. Seseorang datang menenangkanku, dan menggantikan posisimu. Kami selalu bersama, selama dua minggu ini. Dan itu membuatku sangat nyaman didekatnya," jelas Hinata.

Perkataan Hinata bagaikan pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dadanya tersasa sesak, "Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya, "Ini memang aku yang sebenarnya, Naruto-kun. Kau belum mengenaliku sepenuhnya."

Hinata langsung lompat keluar ketika petugas membuka pintu bianglala, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku disana. Ia berlari sambil berurai airmata. Ia tak tahan untuk berlama-lama ada disana. Ia tak tahan menatap wajah terluka Naruto. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karenanya.

Di depan pintu masuk, sesosok pemuda menunggunya. Ia Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata memang telah memberitahu Kiba untuk menjemputnya jam 5 sore. Hal itu disebabkan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan juga pada pemuda tersebut.

Kiba kebingungan ketika melihat Hinata yang menangis sambil berlari ke arahnya. Ia melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas, "Hina-chan, kau kenapa?"

Hinata masih mengeluarkan air matanya, "Inuzuka-kun, aku-"

_GREB!_

Kiba memeluk Hinata. Mendekapnya erat. Ia tak tega melihat pujaan hatinya menangis terisak seperti itu. Hinata juga menerima diperlakukan seperti itu, ia memerlukan pelukan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria bermata _sapphire_ menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka. Kedua tangannya mengepal, badannya bergetar. "Kenapa, Hinata-chan?" lirihnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Sepulangnya Naruto dari Konoha Land, ia langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya berulang kali, juga tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia tak mau diganggu saat ini. Ia ingin sendiri saja.

Keesokan harinya juga sama. Kushina yang melihat perubahan anaknya sejak kemarin malam jadi cemas. Ia tak mau keluar kamar untuk makan. Ia tak menjawab semua panggilannya. Bahkan ketika dibujuk ayahnya, ia juga diam saja. Ada yang tak beres dengan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ibu jadi cemas," Kushina masih berusaha untuk membuat anaknya buka mulut, namun hasilnya nihil. Tetap tak ada jawaban. "Naru-chan, jawab ibu atau pintunya ibu dobrak," ancam Kushina.

"_Anata_, apa Naru-chan masih belum keluar kamar?" Minato juga terlihat cemas.

"Belum. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Atau kita dobrak saja pintunya? Aku cemas sekali, Minato," Kushina tak sabaran untuk segera melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Kalau Naruto tak mau membukakan pintu untuk kita, bagaimana kalau minta bantuan saja?" Minato teringat satu hal, orang yang bisa membuat Naruto bicara.

"Ah, kau benar _anata_," Kushina tersenyum senang.

Minato akhirnya menelepon keluarga Uchiha. Ia mencari Sasuke. Kebetulan Sasuke sedang ada dirumah. Fugaku yang menerima telepon dari Minato langsung memanggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa _ojii_-san?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menguap, kelihatan sekali kalau habis bangun tidur.

"_Ah, Sasuke. Bisa kau kerumah sebentar. Sikap Naruto aneh dari kemarin_."

"Memang ada apa _ojii_-san? Kenapa dia seperti itu."

"_Aku juga tak tahu. Cepat datang ya, Sasuke_" setelah Minato menutup teleponnya, Sasuke langsung naik kekamarnya lagi. Ganti baju.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"_Dobe_, ini aku Sasuke," Sasuke kini telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Kedua orang tua Naruto memilih untuk menunggu diruang tamu. Takut mengganggu mereka berdua. Pintu perlahan terbuka, Sasuke pun masuk.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Bukan karena kamar Naruto yang berantakan, karena ia sudah biasa melihat itu semua. Tapi kondisi sahabatnya yang saat ini sangat kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata _sapphire_-nya. Tatapannya yang kosong. Itu bukan Naruto yang biasanya. "_Dobe_, ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke melihat keadaan Naruto miris.

"Dia tak mungkin seperti itu," Naruto mulai meracau, "Kami tampak bahagia ketika mencoba semua permainan. Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia juga pernah bilang kalau mencintaiku. Aku yakin dia tak bohong, terlihat dari matanya. Dan ketika kemarin saat kami bertemu," cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi Naruto, "Aku tahu dia juga sangat merindukanku. Tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto iba. Kekacauan yang dialami temannya ini ternyata karena seorang gadis, Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke tak berkomentar sedikitpun. Ia tahu temannya hanya ingin didengarkan, bukan diceramahi. Jadi, ia hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan semua curahan hati dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Dia memutuskan hubungannya denganku kemarin. Aku tak akan menanyakan apa salahku padanya. Yang aku ingin tahu adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia meninggalkanku. Apa dia tak mencintaiku lagi? Atau, apakah memang dari awal hanya aku yang mencintainya," Naruto menjambak rambut _blonde_-nya frustasi. Hatinya hancur, sangat hancur. Hinata cinta pertamanya. Gadis pertama yang telah memasuki hatinya yang terdalam, serta membalikkan dunianya dalam sekejap.

Sasuke memaklumi keadaan Naruto saat ini. Ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Mungkin hati Sasuke dulu sama hancurnya dengan hati Naruto saat ini. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja, _dobe_. Aku tak mau kau seperti diriku. Cari kebenarannya," itu adalah kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke dari rumah keluarga Namikaze, Kushina masih saja cemas dengan Naruto. Ia masih belum keluar kamar. Minato yang melihat istrinya seperti itu jadi ikut cemas juga.

"_Anata_, apa Sasuke tak berhasil membujuk Naru-chan keluar kamar ya?" Kushina mondar-mandir di depan seraya menggigiti kukunya.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin masalah yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini sangat berat. Tapi aku tak ingin memaksanya agar mengatakannya pada kita. Aku ingin dia sendiri yang memiliki inisiatif untuk membicarakannya." Mereka berdua terdiam.

_Ting-tong_

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan sepasang suami istri tersebut. "Siapa ya?" tanya Minato.

"Tak tahu. Aku buka dulu," Kushina berjalan ke pintu masuk.

Ternyata di depan pintunya berdiri wanita berambut blonde. Rambut itu tertata dengan rapi, membentuk sanggul yang anggun. Cocok dengan karakter wajahnya sebagai kaum bangsawan. "Hallo, kita bertemu lagi," wanita itu, Senju Tsunade, tersenyum pada Kushina. "Apa aku tak dipersilahkan masuk?," tanyanya.

Kushina hanya terkejut melihat kedatangan ibu mertuanya. Padahal seingatnya ibu mertuanya akan datang kerumahnya besok. "I-iya, _kaa_-san. Silahkan masuk."

"_Kaa_-san!?" Minato juga terkejut dengan tamunya saat ini.

"Oh, kau ada dirumah. Bagus sekali," kata Tsunade sambil duduk di sofa putih rumah itu.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud kedatangan _kaa_-san dari Kushina. Apa _kaa_-san serius memilih Naruto sebagai penerus perusahaan kita?"

"Ya, aku serius. Apa pernah aku bercanda kalau itu menyangkut masalah perusahaan?" Tsunade menatap Minato tajam.

"Aku tak menerimanya, juga tak menolaknya. Semuanya ada ditangan Naruto. Aku akan mengikuti keputusannya," jelas Minato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan bertanya padanya sekarang, tapi yang pasti aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Sekarang aku sedang buru-buru, jadi tak bisa berlama-lama. Besok malam aku akan kembali ke California," Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang saling bertatapan lesu.

Percakapan mereka ternyata terdengar oleh Naruto yang ada di lantai dua. Bukannya berniat menguping, tapi ia memang tak sengaja mendengarnya ketika ia ingin ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Mendengar jawaban orang tuanya, ia jadi berpikir lagi. Kalau ia ingin sukses dan menjadi anak yang dibanggakan orang tua ia harus ikut neneknya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya sangat berat meninggalkan Jepang, mungkin untuk saat ini.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto berangkat pagi sekali ke sekolah. Ia ingin menghadang Hinata sebelum pelajaran mulai. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan gerbang sambil sesekali memainkan kerikil yang dekat kakinya, siswi-siswi yang lewat –terutama penggemarnya- sampai saat ini masih melihatnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Namun sampai bel masuk berbunyi, sang gadis tak kunjung tiba. Ia berpikir kalau Hinata tak masuk sekolah. Langsung saja ia masuk ke kelas dengan hati kecewa.

Dua mata pelajaran sukses Naruto lewati. Ia berusaha untuk tegar ketika dihadapan semua temannya. Ia tersenyum, walau hanya senyuman palsu. Tapi yang paling membuat temannya aneh adalah ia tak berbuat jahil lagi. Sasuke yang mengetahui masalah yang melanda Naruto hanya terdiam ketika ditanya dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Gai-_sensei_ ke ruang guru," teriak Lee hingga membuat Naruto hampir terlonjak dari bangkunya. Wajar saja, ia berteriak tepat ditelinganya.

"Kau pikir aku tuli? Tak usah teriak pun aku juga sudah dengar," Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging karena suara Lee sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Jarak antara kelas Naruto dan ruang guru cukup jauh. Ia harus melewati 5 kelas agar sampai kesana. Terlihat ruangan yang didepannya terdapat tulisan '_teacher_ _office'_, ia langsung saja masuk kedalam. Ternyata di dalam ada sesosok yang ingin ia temui pagi tadi. Kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hibiki-_sensei_, kesiswaan KonoHigh.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas. Kenapa tak menunggu sampai kanaikan kelas saja?" Hibiki berbicara pada Hinata yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"_Ano_, _sensei_. Aku tak bisa menundanya lagi. Ini sangat penting," jawabnya.

Naruto yang posisinya tak jauh dari Hinata jadi penasaran dengan percakapannya dengan Hibiki-_sensei_. Ia jadi lebih mendekat lagi kearahnya, namun masih menjaga jaraknya agar tak ketahuan menguping.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kuurus surat kepindahanmu. Besok kau datang lagi menemuiku," tak lama setelah Hibiki berbicara, seorang pemuda masuk ke ruang guru.

"_Sensei_, aku juga ingin pindah. Tolong urus suratku juga ya," pemuda itu ternyata Kiba. Naruto sedikit memicingkan mata, ia merasa mengenali pemuda tersebut.

"Kau bahkan belum bersekolah disini. Kenapa mau pindah lagi?" Hibiki bingung dengan perkataan Kiba.

"Aku ingin mengikuti calon tunanganku kemanapun dia pergi. Iya kan, Hina-chan?" Kiba mengeluarkan cengiran taringnya dan merangkul bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya tertunduk diam.

Mata Naruto langsung membulat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kiba. "Hey, Naruto. Kau sudah datang," suara Gai yang sangat kencang membuat ketiga orang tersebut –Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba- menoleh kearahnya.

Yang paling terkejut adalah Hinata. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Naruto ada disitu. Ia sangat yakin kalau Naruto mendengar percakapannya dengan Hibiki tadi. Yang membuat Hinata ingin menangis adalah pernyataan Kiba yang pasti juga telah didengar Naruto. Namun, apa reaksi gadis indigo tersebut? Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, diam terpaku.

Naruto meninggalkan ruang guru karena mengikuti Gai yang mengajaknya untuk ke lapangan sepak bola. Ia meminta Naruto untuk melatih juniornya bermain bola. Namun karena kondisi hatinya yang buruk karena kejadian di ruang guru tadi, ia menolaknya.

"Maaf, Gai-_sensei_. Hari ini aku sedang tak enak badan," setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Gai yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya. Naruto membolos pelajaran setelah jam istirahat pertama. Ia beralasan kalau sedang sakit. Guru UKS yang melihatnya juga mengizinkan. Itu karena memang wajah Naruto yang kelihatan pucat tanpa dibuat-buat. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto –sekali lagi- dengan tatapan iba.

Setelah meninggalkan sekolah, ia tak langsung pulang kerumah. Ia malah menuju ke perusahaan dimana neneknya berada. Ia ingat kalau hari ini neneknya akan kembali ke California, jadi ia bergegas agar cepat sampai ke Senju Corp. Setelah sampai disana ia langsung disambut baik oleh neneknya.

"Apa kabar Naruto. Aku senang kau mengunjungiku di kantor," Tsunade mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk, ia memesan _orange_ _juice_ untuk cucu semata wayangnya ini. "Pasti ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, kan?" tebak Tsunade.

Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu, lalu tiba-tiba berkata "Aku mendengar semua percakapan _baa_-san dengan kedua orang tuaku. Apa benar _baa_-san akan membawaku jauh dari sini?"

Tsunade menatapnya aneh, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang sembunyikan Naruto. Tapi mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia yakin kalau Naruto ingin ikut dengannya. Ia tak peduli dengan alasannya, "Ya, benar. Apa kau mau?"

"Kalau aku ikut denganmu, apa aku bisa sukses?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Akan aku panggil guru terbaik untuk mengajarimu."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu menunggu sampai kenaikan kelas. Bawa aku sekarang juga," sudah tak ada lagi cahaya di mata Naruto. Cahaya itu sudah hilang bersama dengan kehancuran cintanya. Hatinya merasa terkhianati. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan siapapun. Saat ini ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari sini, walaupun akan meninggalkan orang tua serta teman-temannya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**-

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Uwooooooohhh!

Lebih panjang dari fic yang kemaren ternyata!

Ini tiga chapter terakhir loh, minna-san!

Jadi jangan berpikir kalo ini bakalan lebih panjang lagi yaaa

Aku ga tega nyiksa NaruHina terus, hiks :'(

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader: *celingkukan, nguber-nguber Kaze sambil bawa tongkat baseball*

Kaze: *ngumpet di dalem kotak surat*


	9. We Meet Again

_Holla minna_-san! Kaze _update_ lagi nih

Wah kayaknya ada yang perang _review_ nih di fic Kaze

Udah diabaikan saja, jangan dipikirkan. Yang diserang kan Kaze, bukan kalian. Jadi tenang ya

Cerita ini akhirnya udah sampe ke klimaksnya kemaren, sekarang dimulai deh cerita yang nyaris tanpa konflik

Yasudahlah ga usah banyak cing-cong, _check it out!_

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina  
**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 9  
**

**(two last chapter)**

* * *

_6 tahun kemudian..._

**2019. SAN FRANSISCO, CALIFORNIA.**

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk santai disebuah taman kota, di San Fransisco. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku yang cukup tebal berjudul _'How To Be A Great Bussiness Man_'. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun dari hidungnya yang mancung. Suasana taman yang tenang membuat pemuda tersebut betah berlama-lama ada disana. Pemuda itu Namikaze Naruto.

Sudah 6 tahun lamanya sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Tak pernah sekalipun ia pulang ke kampung halamannya. Jadi terpaksa tiap setengah tahun sekali kedua orang tuanya lah yang mengunjunginya kesana. Ia keras kepala untuk tetap berada di California sampai ia lulus dan berhak untuk memegang jabatan sebagai penerus perusahaan neneknya. Ia masih ingat ketika orang tuanya –terutama ibunya- sangat sedih karena ia memutuskan untuk pergi bersama neneknya tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu. Kepergiannya terkesan terburu-buru dan mendadak, bahkan malam itu juga ia langsung pergi ke California. Sahabatnya, Sasuke, bahkan baru tahu seminggu setelah kepergiannya, itu juga karena tidak sengaja pria bermata _onix_ itu bertemu Kushina di swalayan.

Tanpa disangka ia lulus dari _University of Berkeley_ jurusan bisnis dalam waktu tiga tahun. Naruto sudah sangat banyak berubah. Dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Badannya yang berpostur remaja tanggung kini jadi berubah tinggi berotot layaknya pria dewasa. Garis wajahnya berubah tegas berkarisma. Tiga guratan di pipinya masih terlihat, mata _sapphire_-nya masih seperti dulu namun tanpa cahaya. Yang paling berubah dari dirinya adalah sifatnya. Sekarang ia menjadi seseorang yang tenang dan sabar. Kepintarannya pun semakin meningkat dilihat dari nilai kelulusannya yang tinggi. Bawaannya setiap hari saat ini juga buku-buku tentang bisnis.

Namun bukan karena ia selalu membawa buku ia dijuluki kutu buku. Para mahasiswi yang sekelas Naruto banyak yang menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi ia selalu menjawab, "_Sorry, i can't_," dengan wajah datar. Namun itulah nilai jual sang Namikaze muda saat ini. Ya, walaupun sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, sudah saatnya kau kembali ke Jepang dan mengurus cabang Senju Corp. yang ada di Konoha," ucap Tsunade di sela-sela makan malamnya. Naruto yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia malah meneruskan makannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu untuk perjalananmu kesana. Kau akan ditemani oleh Kankuro."

"Hn. Baiklah," Naruto langsung meninggalkan neneknya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Kamar Naruto ada di lantai dua, menghadap laut. Rumah keluarga Senju yang sekarang Naruto dan neneknya tempati berada di kota San Fransisco. Kota ini merupakan kota indah yang dekat dengan pantai. Rumah yang dimiliki keluarga Senju di California tidak hanya di San Fransisco, tapi juga ada di Los Angeles dan San Diego. Rumah-rumah tersebut dibangun agar memudahkan Tsunade menetap jika sedang mengelola perusahaan yang ada di ketiga kota tersebut.

Kamarnya sangat luas dengan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_. Namun kamar tidur yang luas itu sangat minimalis, bahkan terkesan sedikit barang-barang. Selain tempat tidur, disana hanya ada meja kayu jati untuk TV dan buku, satu buah sofa, serta satu buah lemari baju. Di atas meja TV terlihat beberapa pigura berisi foto dirinya dan keluarganya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja TV. Ia memadangi semua foto yang ada di pigura tersebut. Foto dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Foto saat kelulusannya dua tahun lalu. Disana juga ada foto dirinya waktu sedang berlibur ke Barcelona, Spanyol.

Tangannya lalu bergerak ke deretan laci di meja tersebut. Ia membuka laci paling atas dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah pigura tersembunyi yang ia ambil. Disana ada foto seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan kostum perinya sedang tersenyum. Ia ingat kalau dirinyalah yang mengambil foto tersebut. Ia menatap sendu foto itu. "Apa kabarmu sekarang, Hinata-chan?" gumamnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**2019. KONOHA, JEPANG.**

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita makan siang," seorang wanita dengan rambut _blonde_ ber-_ponytail_ mengajak gadis berambut panjang indigo itu untuk makan siang diluar.

"_Chotto_ _matte_, Ino-san. Aku sedang menyimpan _file_ ini," matanya Hinata masih di depan layar komputer. Ia sibuk dengan _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah. Aku ke _loby_ duluan, ya," kata Ino seraya meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya yang memang sama dengan Hinata.

Sudah dua tahun ini Hinata bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang jasa pengiriman barang. Ia bekerja sebagai _marketing_ disana. Karena umur perusahaan yang memang masih muda, baru 4 tahun, maka bagian _marketing_-lah yang paling berperan untuk memajukan perusahaan.

"_Gomen_, Ino-san. Kau jadi menungguku," Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagi pula hanya sebentar kok. Jangan seperti itu," Ino tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata. "Ayo kita ke kedai ramen yang baru saja buka. Letaknya dekat, hanya di seberang kantor kita," Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berdua mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tujuan.

Kedai itu sangat mungil, namun ramai. Hinata dan Ino memesan _seafood_ ramen. Selang beberapa menit pesanan telah tersaji. Dua wanita yang memang sedang kelaparan itu langsung menyantap makanan yang tersedia tanpa disuruh lagi.

Setelah mereka selesai, dimulailah obrolan-obrolan yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah selesai makan. "_Ne_ Hinata-chan, sebentar lagi _valentine_. Apa ada orang yang ingin kau beri coklat tahun ini," tanya Ino.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, "Aku akan memberi coklat pada Neji-nii dan Hana-chan," katanya.

"Bukan coklat untuk keluarga, Hinata-chan. Tapi untuk orang yang kita cintai," Ino tak habis pikir, mengapa teman cantiknya yang satu ini belum juga memiliki pacar.

"Kalau itu, aku tak memberikan pada siapapun. Aku kan tak punya kekasih, Ino-chan," Ino memijit kepalanya, ia berpikir. Ia harus mencarikan Hinata kekasih agar ada yang memperhatikannya.

Ino selalu kasihan dengan Hinata. Disaat ia tiap hari dijemput Sai, gadis itu malah sendirian naik bis. Ino memang tipe orang yang selalu memperhatikan nasib temannya.

"Hinata-chan, sudah saatnya kau memiliki kekasih. Apa kau tak bosan dengan kehidupanmu saat ini?"

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja, Ino-san. _Arigatou_," Hinata tersenyum, ia mengerti kalau Ino sedang memperhatikannya.

Ino melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Sudah mau jam satu, Hinata-chan. Kita harus segera kembali atau Kamui yang bawel itu mengomeli kita."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kasir dulu, Ino-san," Hinata bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas ke kasir.

Bersamaan dengannya, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ juga sedang menuju kasir. Ia bersama dengan temannya kelihatan sedang bercakap-cakap ketika mengantri di meja kasir.

"Sasuke, sudah enam tahun dia tak pulang. Apa Naruto sama sekali tak menghubunginmu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah marun pada 'si rambut _raven'_ yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak sama sekali," seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya sangat singkat.

"Bukankah kau sahabatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau berisik, Sasori," Sasori yang diperlakukan begitu langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Hinata berada di paling depan barisan. Nampaknya ia sudah selesai membayar makanannya. Sasuke mengenali sosok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Reflek, kakinya berjalan kearah Hinata. "Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata terkejut, ia merasa mengenali suara itu. Wajahnya perlahan menengok kebelakang. Ternyata ia melihat pria yang dulu pernah ia kenal. Ia melihat Sasuke ada dihadapannya, "U-Uchiha-san."

"Kau menghilang selama ini. Kemana saja?"

"_Eto_, aku mengurus keluargaku," Hinata berbohong pada Sasuke.

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke tak percaya dengan alasan Hinata.

"_Ano_. _Gomen_, Uchiha-san. Bukannya aku tak mau mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru. Temanku sedang menungguku," Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, siapa dia? Wanita yang cantik," Sasori yang tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata jadi mendekat.

"Jangan kau usik dia. Dia milik orang lain," Sasuke masih menatap kearah perginya Hinata.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Kakinya sudah menapak di Konoha _International_ _Airport_ untuk pertama kalinya sejak enam tahun meninggalkan kota tersebut. Ia ditemani satu orang _bodyguard_ yang diperintahkan neneknya untuk mengawalnya selama di Konoha.

"Kita sudah dijemput oleh orang suruhan Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama," kata orang disamping Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia melenggang meninggalkan _airport_ untuk menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya Tsunade sudah memintanya untuk tinggal dirumahnya, namun ia tak mau. Ia masih ingin berada bersama orang tuanya. Setidaknya sampai ia menikah nanti.

Satu jam perjalanan tanpa hambatan ditempuh Naruto. Kota kelahirannya ini sudah banyak berubah. Banyak bangunan baru yang ada di pusat kota. Penduduknya juga semakin bertambah. Diperjalanan mobilnya melewati Konoha Land ketika menuju rumah. Tempat dimana mengingatkan ia tentang masa lalu yang pahit.

"Naru-chan, akhirnya kau pulang," sambut Kushina. Ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto. Sebelumnya memang Naruto tak memberitahu kalau dirinya akan pulang hari ini. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada ibunya. Kushina memeluk anaknya erat.

"_Tadaima_, _okaa_-san," Naruto membalas pelukan ibunya.

Anaknya saat ini lebih tinggi, dan lebih tampan pastinya. Ia hampir mengenali Naruto sebagai Minato kalau saja ia tak menyadari adanya guratan di pipi Naruto. Tapi, rambut Naruto lebih pendek dari ayahnya. "Ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelah. Kenapa tak memberitahu ibu? Untung saja kamarmu selalu ibu bersihkan."

"_Kaa_-san, ini Kankuro. Dia temanku," Naruto memperkenalkan Kankuro pada ibunya. Kushina yang tadi hanya memperhatikan kedatangan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang ada di belakang anaknya tersebut.

"Hallo, aku Namikaze Kushina. Ibunya Naruto," Kushina mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sabaku Kankuro _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu,_" Kankuro sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Kushina.

"Pasti sangat merepotkan ya, berteman dengan Naru-chan. Dia sangat cerewet," Naruto tak mengomentari perkataan ibunya.

"_Iie_. Naruto-sama orang yang sangat tenang. Bahkan jarang mengeluarkan suara," Kushina menatap Kankuro bingung. Ia juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama.

"_Kaa_-san, kapan kami bisa masuk?" Naruto mengangkat bawaannya. Padahal Kankuro sudah menawarkan diri untuk membawanya, namun ditolak Naruto.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Diwaktu yang sama tempat yang berbeda, Hinata sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia sangat lelah karena seharian harus berkonsentrasi memasukkan data ke komputernya. Kerjaannya sangat banyak. Kalau atasannya tidak memberikan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya mungkin ia sudah lembur malam ini.

Untuk mengusir rasa lelahnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk berendam air panas. Sudah 5 tahun ia tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya. Semenjak kejadian 'itu' ia memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah dan hidup mandiri. Sekarang ia tinggal dipemukiman pinggiran kota yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari kantornya, hanya setengah jam perjalanan menggunakan bis kota.

Ia bukan tuan putri yang tinggal di rumah mewah nan megah lagi. _Flat_-nya hanya memiliki empat ruangan. Ruang tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu. Tak ada pelayan yang membangunkannya tiap pagi. Tak ada halaman luas penuh bunga. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya sendiri dan ruangan pengap yang menemaninya.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali," rambut Hinata masih basah. Dilehernya masih tergantung handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan mahkota indigonya tersebut.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Mencoba merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku akibat pekerjaan yang banyak dikantornya. Ia masih terbilang baru dikantor itu. Namun ia telah dipercaya untuk mengerjakan banyak hal. Dari mulai riset pasar sampai _survey_ penjualan jasa perusahaannya ke masyarakat. Dikantor ia juga harus menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang mau tak mau datanya harus ia masukkan ke komputer.

Ketika sedang memejamkan mata untuk merelaksasi tubuhnya, Hinata mendengar suara dering dari ponselnya. Dilayarnya tertulis nama kakaknya, "_Moshi-moshi, nii_-san. Ada apa?"

"_Hinata, kenapa kau masih keras kepala dan tak mau pulang_?" tanya Neji.

"_Gomen, nii_-san. Aku lebih betah berada di Konoha," jawab Hinata.

"_Apa kau tak merindukan keluargamu? Setidaknya mampirlah jika kau libur_"

"Akan aku usahakan. Tapi sekarang aku memang sangat sibuk, _nii_-san," Hinata bangun dari sofanya. Ia lantas pergi ke depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit malam. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Hana-chan?"

"_Kalau kau mau tahu kabar kami. Datanglah ke Suna. Aku tak akan memberitahu lewat telepon,_" Neji memang orang yang keras kepala, mirip dengan ayahnya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Hinata seadanya. "Aku akan bergegas kesana jika memang punya waktu luang," ia tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya.

"_Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"_ Neji mengakhiri percakapannya.

"_Hai', nii-san. Jaa ne_," terdengar suara koneksi terputus dari ponsel Hinata. Ia kembali menatap langit yang saat ini dipenuhi bintang. Tepat sekali, ia melihat bintang jatuh, '_Ah, seandainya saja mitos bintang jatuh itu memang benar. Pasti kami-sama akan mengabulkan apa yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini,_' batinnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Saat ini Hinata sedang terburu-buru mengejar waktu untuk bertemu kliennya. Si sekretaris perusahaannya dengan enaknya mengubah jadwal tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu. Hasilnya? Ia sukses kejar-kejaran dengan bis dan hampir terserempet mobil. Penampilannya pun jadi sedikit acak-acakkan. Untung saja hari ini dia memilih untuk mengucir rambutnya, kalau tidak sudah dipastikan ia bagaikan Sadako yang ada di film The Ring.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya di depan lift yang dari tadi tidak kunjung terbuka. Kalau saja kliennya tidak memintanya bertemu di lantai 11, ia akan segera berlari melalui tangga. Namun siapa yang sanggup melewati tangga hingga lantai 11 hanya dalam waktu 10 menit! Ia bisa pingsan ketika sampai di ruang kerja sang klien, atau lebih buruknya lagi ia mati lemas karena kelelahan dan sesak nafas.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Hinata rela berdesak-desakan dengan pegawai lain yang naik di lift yang sama dengannya. Ia harus sabar setidaknya sampai lantai 5, lantai dimana rata-rata penumpang lift turun. Lantai 5 sukses dilewati, akhirnya ada ruang untuk bernafas bagi Hinata. Ia memeriksa penampilannya pada pantulan dirinya yang ada pada cermin di lift. Ia sedikit merapikan baju dan rambutnya.

Ia melihat bahwa di lantai 8 akan ada penumpang lagi. Dilihatnya jam yang ada ditangannya, ia masih punya waktu 5 menit lagi untuk menemui kliennya. Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai tujuh, dua orang pria masuk kedalam liftnya. Mereka hanya bertiga di lift tersebut. Hinata masih asyik untuk merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia tak menyadari dua pemuda yang masuk lift tadi sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

_TING!_

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 11. Ketika ingin keluar ia merasa kalau ada yang menahannya. Ketika ia lihat dari pintu lift yang memang seperti cermin. Matanya membulat. Ia seperti mengenal sosok yang ada dibelakangnya tersebut. Namun ia tidak membalikkan badannya, ia malah berusaha melepaskan tasnya yang tersangkut pada orang dibelakangnya.

Pintu lift perlahan ingin menutup, sontak saja Hinata melompat keluar dari lift itu. Ketika ia keluar dari lift, barulah dengan jelas ia bisa melihat seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Badannya sedikit bergetar, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Na-Naruto-kun?" gumamnya.

Namun orang yang tadi dipanggil namanya hanya melirik sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Hinata masih saja dalam posisi terkejut walaupun pintu lift sudah tertutu rapat. "Aku pasti bermimpi," gumamnya lagi, "Tapi kenapa warna matanya sama?"

Tak mau terlambat bertemu dengan kliennya, Hinata menyudahi lamunannya dan langsung bergegas ke ruangan sang klien. Ia adalah Hatake Kakashi, _leader_ Hatake Corp. yang akan memakai jasa perusahaannya. Hinata diminta oleh atasannya untuk menjelaskan prosedur-prosedur yang harus dilakukan agar kerjasama antara perusahaannya dan perusahaan kliennya bisa dilakukan.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan bernomor 1102 itu, "Permisi," katanya.

"Ah, silahkan masuk. Kau tepat waktu sekali," ucap Kakashi.

Hinata memandang aneh kliennya yang sekaligus _leader_ perusahaan yang ia datangi. Wajahnya tertutup masker layaknya orang sakit. Tapi Hinata melihat kalau kliennya itu sangat sehat. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang ternyata menunjukkan angka 10.15. Ia telat 15 menit, namun tadi Kakashi bilang ia sangat tepat waktu. Memang orang yang aneh!

"_Ano_, Hatake-sama. Ini dokumen yang ingin kuberikan padamu," Hinata menyodorkan map berwarna hijau pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengambilnya dan melihat judul dokumen tersebut. Disana tertulis _'Prosedur Pelaksanaan Kerjasama_'.

"Kau.."

"Hyuuga Hinata _desu_," sambar Hinata."_Gomen_, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Kakashi memandang Hinata bingung, "Hyuuga?" ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hyuuga yang itu?"

"Maksud Hatake-sama apa, ya?" Hinata benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Hyuuga. Salah satu marga nigrat di Jepang. Kau Hyuuga yang itu, kan?" Kakashi masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Seorang keturunan Hyuuga bekerja sebagai pegawai rendahan. Bukan sebagai _owner_ atau setidaknya _general_ _manager_ suatu perusahaan. Dan lagi, ia bekerja diperusahaan orang lain. Bukan perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

"Kau benar. Bukankah hanya ada satu marga Hyuuga di Jepang, Hatake-sama?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tapi kenapa kau.."

"Bekerja di perusahaan orang lain? Itu kan yang akan kau tanyakan," potongnya. "Aku ingin mandiri, Hatake-sama. Hotel keluargaku sudah diurus oleh Neji-nii," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Kau jangan panggil aku Hatake. Aku seperti mendengar nama ayahku saja. Panggil aku Kakashi," Kakashi terseyum walaupun tidak terlihat jelas oleh Hinata, ya itu semua karena maskernya.

"_Hai'_, Hata -eh- maksudku Kakashi-sama. Kalau begitu kita langsung bicarakan masalah pekerjaan saja," Hinata meminta Kakashi untuk membuka dokumen yang tadi ia berikan. Mereka berdiskusi cukup lama di ruangan itu.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15. Hari ini ia datang ke Hatake Corp. atas perintah neneknya. Neneknya memintanya untuk mengunjungi setiap perusahaan yang menjadi rekan kerja Senju Corp. Ia sebenarnya ke perusahaan tersebut ditemani oleh _bodyguard_-nya Kankuro dan orang kepercayaan neneknya, Iruka. Namun Iruka agak terlambat karena sedang ada rapat di perusahaan.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" tanya Naruto pada Kankuro.

"Aku sudah menghubungi sekretaris Kakashi-sama. Katanya ia sudah selesai rapat dengan rekan kerjanya dan sekarang ia menuju kesini," jawabnya. Naruto kembali menyeruput _latte_ yang memang sudah disediakan dari awal kedatangannya oleh Shizune, sekretaris Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang di depan pintu tempat Naruto dan Kankuro menunggu Kakashi, "Hinata-san, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau orang yang menyenangkan. Beruntung sekali perusahaan memilikimu."

"_Arigatou_, Kakashi-sama. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga kerja sama diantara perusahaan kita lancar," terdengar suara wanita yang tadi dipanggil Kakashi bernama 'Hinata'.

Pintu ruangan tersebut hanyalah kaca yang diberikan efek buram. Jadi Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas _siluet_ setiap orang yang berdiri dihadapan pintu, termasuk yang satu ini. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat. Telapak tangannya rasanya ingin menggapai _siluet_ wanita yang kini ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Terdengar jelas tawa renyah dari mulut si wanita di telinga Naruto. Namun ia kembali tersadar, ia langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Kakashi-sama," Naruto melihat kalau wanita itu sedang membungkukkan badannya. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan ingin keluar melihat wanita itu.

"Tunggu, Hinata-san. Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu spesial yang baru saja datang dari luar negeri. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Siapa tahu kau juga bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya," Hinata yang tadi hendak pergi jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Siapa tahu 'tamu spesial' Kakashi ini memang membawa keberuntungan baginya. Ia bisa mendapatkan klien lagi.

Kakashi langsung saja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut yang ternyata sudah ada sesosok pemuda berdiri dibelakangnya, "_Gomen_, Namikaze-san. Aku tak tahu kalau kau ingin membuka pintu juga." Tatapan Kakashi beralih pada Hinata, "Nah, Hinata-san. Aku perkenalkan tamu spesialku. Namikaze Naruto. Cucu dari Senju Tsunade, pemimpin Senju Corp."

Hinata tak bereaksi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, diam terpaku, dengan badan sedikit gemetar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya seolah tak berharap kalau ini bukanlah hal yang nyata. Namun hasilnya nihil, dihadapannya telah ada sesosok pria bermata _sapphire_ yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Satu chapter lagi! Tinggal satu chapter lagi Kaze berhasil menyelesaikan fic Kaze yang sangat amatir ini.

Uwooh ga berasa udah hampir satu bulan Kaze datang ke dunia fanfiction sebagi author.

Terus semangatin Kaze ya para reader agar Kaze bisa menyelesaikan fic ini

Akhir kata, cium sayang buat semuanyaaaahhhh! *tebar-tebar ciuman*

Reader : *bawa-bawa obor mau bakar Kaze*

Kaze: *bawa-bawa air buat nyiram obornya*


	10. I Choose To Love You

**FLASHBACK ON**

**2013. KONOHA, JEPANG.**

Sudah dua bulan semenjak Naruto meninggalkan Konoha. Rencana kepindahan Hinata juga tertunda sampai kenaikan kelas. Sekarang kehidupan sekolah bagi Hinata adalah sebuah rutinitas yang tidak menyenangkan. Setiap hari ia jalani dengan monoton, itu-itu saja. Tak ada yang menarik. Sudah tak ada lagi orang yang membuatnya semangat datang kesekolah. Walaupun setiap hari ia selalu bersama kedua temannya, Tenten dan Matsuri.

Pada awalnya Hinata sangat kaget mengenai kepergian Naruto keluar negeri. Sasuke yang memberitahukan padanya. Saat mendengarnya ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sadar kalau dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Atas kepergian Naruto. Jadi ia memilih diam dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kecewa atas reaksinya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada dirumahnya yang baru, karena rumahnya yang lama dijual untuk menutupi semua hutang hotelnya. Rumahnya sekarang tak sebesar yang dulu. Hanya rumah sederhana tanpa pekarangan luas. Ia tinggal di Konoha sendirian. Neji berada di Suna mengurus hotel peninggalan ayahnya yang kini dalam tahap pemulihan, sedangkan Hanabi juga ikut Neji dan bersekolah disana.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur hingga jarum jam menunjukkan angka delapan. Ia belum mengganti seragamnya, ia terlalu malas sekarang. Gadis indigo itu malah memilih untuk berdiri di depan jendela. Menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Ponselnya berdering, ia menyudahi kegiatannya menatap kerlip bintang yang dari tadi menghipnotisnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja kayu yang letaknya tak jauh darinya. Dilayarnya tertulis nama kakaknya, "_Moshi_-_moshi_, _nii_-san."

"_Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu?_" suara Neji terdengar cemas dengan keadaan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, _nii_-san. Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam. Tidak biasanya," Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"_Kau ini, apa aku harus melihat jam ketika sedang mengkhawatirkan adikku sendiri?"_ Neji mulai mengeluarkan sifat _overprotective_-nya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "_Gomen_, _nii_-san."

"_Ah, aku ingat alasan kenapa meneleponmu malam ini. Ada kabar menggembirakan untuk kita, Hinata,_" Neji nampak bersemangat.

"_Nanni_?" tanya Hinata.

"_Kau tak perlu menikahi bocah Inuzuka itu. Ada yang membantu pemulihan hotel kita. Orang itu membeli saham kita dengan harga tinggi._"

"_Hontou_ _ni_?" Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku senang sekali. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?"

"_Hoshino Sora. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi kata Mitarashi-san dia pengusaha baru. Tidak banyak informasi tentangnya_," jawab Neji dari seberang telepon.

"Hoshino Sora?" gumam Hinata. Ia seperti pernah mendengarnya. Ia memasang pose berpikir.

"_Oh iya, walaupun kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan Inuzuka kau harus tetap pindah ke Suna. Tak ada yang menjaga Hanabi disini. Hinata, sudah dulu ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jaa ne,"_ Neji memutus telepon sebelum Hinata menjawabnya. Nampaknya ia memang sedang sibuk.

"Hoshino Sora," gumam Hinata sekali lagi. Mata _lavender_-nya kembali memandang hamparan bintang yang memainkan kerlap-kerlipnya yang indah.

**..**

**2013. SAN FRANSISCO, CALIFORNIA**.

Naruto sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan rumahnya. Suasananya sangat tenang. Disini ia bersama dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari Jepang yang lain mengikuti sebuah sekolah khusus. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah ekslusif yang didirikan untuk anak-anak yang memang bukan berasal dari negeri dengan sebutan 'Paman Sam' itu.

"_Summimasen_, Naruto-sama. Sudah waktunya makan malam," seorang pelayan menghentikan kegiatan membaca Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab ajakan pelayan itu, ia hanya meletakkan buku ke rak-nya dan menuju ruang makan.

Di meja makan sudah ada neneknya beserta satu asistennya. Asisten itu dengan setia berdiri disamping neneknya. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan _i-pad_ yang ada di tangannya. "Naruto, ayo makan. Kulihat selama kau berada disini, kau tak bernafsu makan. Apa kau tak betah disini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Walaupun aku tak betah, aku harus tetap berada disini," jawab Naruto singkat.

Tsunade menatap Naruto yang telah berubah dari waktu pertama mereka bertemu. Ketika pertama kali Naruto kelihatan seperti orang yang memiliki semangat berlebih dan sangat ceria. Namun sekarang ia seperti orang tanpa nyawa, tanpa gairah hidup.

"Kenapa terus melihatku? Apa ada yang aneh," Naruto merasa risih dengan tatapan neneknya.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu Hotel Paradiso yang ada di Suna? Hotel milik keluarga Hyuuga?" Naruto terkejut. Pemuda _blonde_ itu meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, berhenti memotong _steak_-nya.

"Kenapa _baa_-san menanyakannya padaku?"

"Aku menanamkan modalku dengan namamu disana. Kau masih ingat ketika aku bertanya tentang nama samaran yang akan kau gunakan untuk menanam modal di sebuah perusahaan jika kau adalah pengusaha baru? Aku menggunakan nama itu. Hoshino Sora," jelas Tsunade.

"Kenapa harus aku. Kenapa tidak memakai nama _baa_-san saja?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia ingat kalau Hoshino Sora* adalah kata kesukaan Hinata. Hinata mengatakannya ketika mereka pulang sekolah malam hari, di saat itu bintang bersinar terang. Lalu, ketika neneknya bertanya kalau ia harus membuat nama samaran, yang terlintas di otaknya hanyalah nama itu.

"Hadiah," jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Hadiah?" Naruto tambah bingung dengan jawaban neneknya.

"Hadiah karena kau bersedia untuk menjadi penerus Senju Corp." Tsunade memasukkan potongan kecil steak yang dipotongnya, "Hotel itu memiliki potensi yang besar. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dipulihkan kembali. Aku kenal dengan Hiashi, pemilik hotel itu. Sayang sekali ia meninggal secara mendadak. Aku dengar ia meninggalkan tiga orang anak. Kasihan sekali mereka, yatim piatu di usia muda."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget. Ia baru tahu kalau ayah Hinata telah meninggal. Di dadanya muncul perasaan bersalah pada gadis indigo itu. Naruto merasa tak pantas sebagai kekasihnya. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu disaat gadis itu sangat membutuhkannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Aku juga dengar kalau putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra pewaris Inuzuka Corp. karena hutang. Malang sekali nasibnya, padahal dulu keluarga Hyuuga sangat sukses," lanjut Tsunade.

Fakta yang diucapkan Tsunade membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Tangannya makin kuat mengepal, "_Baa_-san, aku sudah selesai. Aku ingin ke kamar," Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Tsunade melihat kalau daging dipiring Naruto masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap kepergian cucunya itu dengan heran lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya lagi.

Naruto menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia merasa tak punya tenaga. _Sapphire_-nya terlihat mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia menangis. Naruto duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya, meratapi kesalahannya dengan menangis. Ia bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" isaknya. "Apa kau pikir aku orang yang tak bisa apa-apa? Aku ini apa dimatamu?" ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina  
**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

**Chapter 10  
**

**(last chapter)**

* * *

Hinata tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Dihadapannya telah berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Warna mata _sapphire_ itu familiar di _lavender_-nya. Ia Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Pria yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Pria yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Namun hati tak bersahabat dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata malah mematung, matanya hampir tak berkedip. Ia masih tak percaya.

"Hinata-san, kenapa melamun?" teguran Kakashi membuatnya tersadar kembali.

Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan memberi salam, "Hyuuga Hinata _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak tergagap. Dan itu berhasil.

"Bukankah kita saling kenal? Kenapa harus memperkenalkan diri lagi," ucap pria _blonde_ yang ada di hadapan Hinata.

"Jadi, Hinata-san dan Namikaze-sama sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kukira setelah lama tak bertemu kau akan berubah. Ternyata tidak, aku senang," Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

Sontak kepala Hinata langsung terangkat. Ia tak percaya Naruto baik kepadanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan enam tahun yang lalu. Ia saja merasa malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Naruto. Tapi sebaliknya, Naruto malah terkesan biasa saja. Seperti tak ada suatu hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"_Ano_, Kakashi-san. Nampaknya aku sudah telat untuk kembali ke kantor. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi," Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan pamit untuk pergi.

Naruto dan Kakashi hanya diam melihat kepergian Hinata. "Namikaze-sama, ayo kita masuk. Maaf telah menunggu," ajak Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang dari tadi matanya mengikuti arah kepergian Hinata jadi sedikit terkejut, "Ah-oh i-iya, ayo," mata _sapphire_-nya kembali melihat kearah perginya wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hinata masih tak percaya atas pertemuannya dengan Naruto, walupun sudah tiga hari berlalu. Ia masih saja menganggap kalau itu hanya imajinasinya saja karena terlalu merindukan pria _blonde_ itu. Tangannya terlipat diatas meja, menopang kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin bermalas-malasan sekarang berhubung belum ada pekerjaan yang diberikan atasannya. Namun niatnya itu gagal. Teman cantiknya yang satu ini, Yamanaka Ino, mengajaknya makan siang.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita makan," Ino menyolek bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya malas, "Aku tak mau kalau ke kedai ramen lagi," tentu saja ia tak mau. Ia takut bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Walaupun itu hanya tebakannya saja.

"Baiklah. Aku mau coba restauran Italia yang ada di ujung jalan sana. Katanya ada menu baru. Mau ya?" bujuk Ino.

Melihat temannya merajuk seperti itu, mau tak mau Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Kedua wanita tersebut langsung pergi menuju restauran Italia yang Ino maksud tadi. Ternyata restauran itu sangat nyaman. Perabotannya sangat _simple_ namun tetap elegan. Khas Italia.

Mereka berdua memesan menu yang sama, _fettucini carbonara_. _Orange_ _juice_ mereka pilih sebagai minumannya. Sangat menyegarkan di siang yang panas ini.

"Aku menghubungi temanku untuk datang kesini," kata Ino di sela-sela makannya.

"Teman? Sai-kun maksudmu?" tanya Hinata sambil menenggak minumannya.

"_Iie_, Sai-kun itu pacarku. Bukan teman," Ino sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. "Yang aku maksud adalah temanku waktu Junior High. Dia dari Suna. Hinata-chan, bukankah kau dulu juga tinggal di Suna?" lanjutnya.

"Hn. Cuma satu tahun. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke Konoha untuk kuliah dan bekerja," jawabnya.

"Oh," Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, "_Moshi-moshi_, kau sudah ada dimana? Berarti sebentar lagi sampai. Aku bersama temanku. Ya sudah, nanti kalau sudah dekat dengan restauran ini telepon aku. Akan ku jemput di depannya," Ino mengakhiri percakapannya.

Hinata melihat ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat jam, tapi ternyata ada pesan singkat disana.

**From: 08XXXXXXXXX**

'_Aku ada di depan restauran. Tolong keluar sebentar. Kalau kau tak mau, aku yang masuk. Kiba'_

"Kiba?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengingat-ingat nama siapakah yang mengiriminya pesan. "I-Inuzuka-kun!?" Hinata kaget ketika telah mengingat siapa si pengirim pesan. Pesan itu dari Kiba. Ia bingung Kiba mendapatkan nomornya darimana padahal hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. "_Ano_, Ino-san. Aku ada perlu sebentar. Nanti aku kembali lagi." Ino yang sedang memakan _fettucini_-nya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Hinata setengah berlari ketika keluar restauran. Matanya mencari-cari sosok si pengirim pesan singkat yang tadi menyuruhnya keluar. Ternyata ia berada tepat di seberang jalan. Ia berdiri di depan mobilnya bersama dengan orang kepercayaannya, Aburame Shino.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukanmu, Hina-chan," Kiba tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Inuzuka-kun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Hinata rasanya tak mau berlama-lama dengan Kiba. Selain ia tak enak meniggalkan Ino di restauran, ia juga merasa belum mau bertemu lagi dengan Kiba. Ia belum siap.

Sementara itu, di depan restauran telah berdiri dua orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Satu wanita dengan rambut berwarna _soft_ _pink_, dan yang satu lagi berambut _blonde_ jabrik. Si wanita sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu, ia juga sedang menelepon seseorang. "_Moshi-moshi_, Ino-chan. Aku sudah sampai, kau pasti terkejut dengan orang yang kuajak sekarang."

Ketika si wanita sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman bicaranya di telpon, sang pria malah menatap sekerumunan orang yang hilir mudik di depannya dengan malas. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya. Tak jarang wanita yang lewat di depannya melemparkan tatapan genit, namun pria itu membalasnya dingin. Tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenal di seberang jalan. Ia melihatnya bersama dengan seorang pria. Dari raut wajahnya kelihatan sekali kalau sang wanita tak mau berlama-lama ada disana. Sang wanita berkali-kali membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Naruto! Kau sedang memperhatikan apa, eh?" tanya gadis bermata _emerald_ yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa," balasnya singkat.

"Kau jadi mirip Sasuke-kun. Kosa-katamu sedikit sekali. Kau berubah, Naruto-kun," Sakura memang sudah menangkap perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto sejak percakapannya lewat ponsel tadi pagi. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak enam tahun Naruto meneleponnya kembali. Ia sangat senang mengetahui kalau ia tak dilupakan oleh Naruto. Langsung saja ia mengajak pria bermata _sapphire_ itu untuk makan siang bersama walaupun ia harus jauh-jauh datang dari Suna. Ia juga mengajak Sasuke, namun pria _raven_ itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino langsung memeluk sahabat karibnya yang cukup lama tak ia jumpai.

Sakura juga membalas pelukan Ino, "Ino-chan, aku rindu sekali. Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik," Ino melirik pria yang ada di samping Sakura, "Ini pacar barumu, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun kau kemanakan?"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto dan Ino memandangnya bingung, "Dia ini Naruto-kun, Ino-chan. Kau tak mengenalinya?" Sakura masih tertawa.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto yang itu? Tak mungkin, kau berubah sekali," Ino terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari enam tahun yang lalu.

Namun Naruto tak bereaksi, ia hanya berkata, "Kapan kita masuk? Aku sudah lapar?" ia langsung masuk ke restauran tanpa di komando oleh Ino.

Naruto memakan lahap _spinach raviolli_ pesanannya. Hari ini ia terburu-buru berangkat kerja hingga lupa sarapan pagi. Ibunya pun sempat mengomel ketika ia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kali ini Naruto tidak ditemani Kankuro. Ia meminta Kankuro untuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Iruka.

Ternyata pemandangan diluar terlihat jelas dari jendela restauran. Terlihat jelas juga sosok wanita -yang ternyata Hinata- masih bersama dengan pria tadi. Mereka terlihat sedang dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Kau rela jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha hanya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Kau memang sahabat sejati," ujar Ino.

"Enak saja, aku datang ke Konoha bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengan si _baka_ ini. Aku juga ada urusan dengan atasanku. Katanya ia sedang ada disini sekarang," jawabnya. Naruto yang disebut _baka_ oleh Sakura hanya diam saja. Ia terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Kudengar kau bekerja di Inuzuka Corp. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ino. Naruto yang mendengar nama 'Inuzuka' langsung menghentikan makannya lalu fokus pada pembicaraan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kudengar presiden direkturnya sebaya dengan kita. Apa dia sangat tampan?"

"Ya, dia tampan. Tapi tak setampan Sasuke-kun," Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri dan membayangkan sosok kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino hanya menatap Sakura aneh, "Kudengar juga ia telah bertunangan. Tapi aku lupa siapa nama tunangannya," Ino memijat pelipisnya mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sementara Naruto makin serius mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Tunangan?" Sakura balik bertanya ke Ino, "Aku baru tahu kalau dia bertunangan. Yang aku dengar dia ditinggalkan orang yang dia cintai lima tahun yang lalu. Dan konon kabarnya, cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Si wanita telah mencintai orang lain," Sakura mulai memasang pose ibu-ibu yang gemar bergosip. Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

Ponsel Ino berdering, "_Moshi-moshi_, Hinata-chan. _Nanni_?" Naruto hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Sakura ketika mendengar nama yang disebut Ino. "Oh, kau mau kembali ke kantor duluan? Baiklah, dompetmu akan kubawa. Aku masih agak lama disini," Ino mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Ino, kau bekerja di perusahaan mana?" Naruto yang dari tadi pasif dalam percakapan sekarang mulai buka suara.

"Yakushi Corp. Perusahaan kami bergerak di bidang jasa pengiriman barang. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja," tanpa Ino dan Sakura sadari Naruto mengeluarkan seringai rubahnya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"Apa!? Aku dipindahkan? Memangnya apa salahku hingga aku dipindahkan, Yakushi-sama?" Hinata protes karena pimpinannya itu memindahkannya ke perusahaan lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan ini sangat mendadak.

"Kami memindahkanmu bukan karena kau berbuat salah, Hyuuga-san. Perusahaan yang akan jadi tempat kerjamu itu adalah perusahaan besar berkelas internasional. Sangat sayang bagimu kalau tidak menerimanya. Aku sudah memberikan _resume_-mu pada perusahaan itu. Aku senang kalau pegawaiku bisa mendapatkan tempat kerja yang lebih layak. Kau berbakat, Hyuuga-san," jelas Yakushi Kabuto panjang lebar. Tapi Hinata masih saja tidak terima.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba," jawab Hinata, "Apa nama perusahaan itu?" lanjutnya.

"A-aku lupa nama perusahaannya," jawab Kabuto terbata-bata. Hinata mencium sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku datang ke perusahaan itu sementara aku tak tahu namanya, Yakushi-sama?"

"Besok akan ada orang dari sana yang akan menjemputmu. Kau hanya perlu menunggunya di _loby_ kantor kita."

Hinata hanya pasrah dengan keputusan atasannya. Ia akan datang besok. Mencoba tak ada salahnya bukan? Kalau ia tak suka bekerja disana, ia langsung saja keluar dan mencari pekerjaan baru.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto sedang berada diruang kerjanya saat ini. Dihadapannya telah tertumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia pelajari. Kalau ia adalah Naruto yang dulu pasti ia sudah mengeluh berkali-kali sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun ia yang sekarang dengan senang hati menerima tumpukkan dokumen yang sangat menjemukan itu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan mengakhiri pekerjaan Naruto, "Silahkan masuk."

"_Summimasen_, Naruto-sama," ternyata orang yang mengetuk tadi adalah Kankuro. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan apa yang anda perintahkan."

"Bagus, mana Iruka?"

"Iruka-san sebentar lagi tiba. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Kankuro.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar lagi, "Masuk," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Naruto-sama, aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya," Iruka membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sekarang Nona tinggal sendirian di kota ini. Kakak dan adiknya tinggal di Suna. Aku juga mendapatkan info kalau ia tak jadi bertunangan dengan Inuzuka Kiba," jawabnya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Apa lagi yang kau dapat?"

"Sudah lima tahun ini Nona tinggal di sebuah rumah yang letaknya dipinggiran kota Konoha," lanjut Iruka.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa dengan rumahnya?" Naruto terkejut dengan informasi yang disampaikan Iruka. Hampir saja ia terbangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Rumahnya dijual untuk menutupi hutang, Naruto-sama," raut wajah Naruto mendadak sedih. Ia tak menyangka kalau selama lima tahun ini ternyata Hinata menjalani kehidupan yang sangat berat. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang selalu dilimpahi dengan kasih sayang dan materi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Iruka, katakan pada sekretarisku untuk membatalkan semua janji. Aku sedang tak enak badan sekarang," Naruto memijat pelipisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat ini ia tak ingin diganggu.

"_Hai'_, Naruto-sama" Iruka dan Kankuro membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang frustasi.

"_Gomennasai_, Hinata-chan," lirih Naruto ketika Iruka dan Kankuro sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Hinata dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan orang yang katanya ingin menjemputnya di _loby._ Hari ini ia mengenakan rok putih selutut dengan _blazer_ berwarna hitam. Kemejanya senada dengan warna roknya. Ia memakai bando berwarna putih di mahkota indigonya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Anda Hyuuga Hinata?" suara seorang pria membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Hai'_, apa kau yang mau menjemputku?" tanyanya balik.

"Sabaku Kankuro. Aku diperintahkan atasanku untuk menjemput anda," Hinata berjalan mengkuti Kankuro ke _basement_, tempat mobil diparkir.

"_Ano_, kita ke perusahaan mana ya?" Hinata masih saja penasaran dengan perusahaan yang akan jadi tempat kerjanya itu.

"Kau nanti juga akan tahu," Kankuro menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata diam saja selama perjalanan, matanya memandang keluar jendela. Kankuro yang menyetir juga tak mengajaknya bicara. Ia hanya fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya. Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di kantor. Hinata yang dari tadi melamun baru tersadar ketika Kankuro membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Hinata masih tak tahu perusahaan yang ia datangi.

"Agar lebih cepat kita lewat pintu belakang saja," Hinata ikut saja dengan ajakan Kankuro. Toh ia orang baru disini. Belum mengenal dengan jelas tempat ini.

Hinata dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan '_President Director_'. Rupanya sang pemilik ruangan sedang ada urusan sebentar diluar. Hinata jadi memilih untuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan agar tidak bosan. Hinata tak melihat apapun selain tumpukan dokumen dan laptop di atas meja. Ruangan yang biasanya berisi foto-foto penghuni ruangan juga tak ada. Hinata lalu tertarik dengan sebuah pajangan berbentuk peri yang terbuat dari kristal. Peri itu terlihat sedang memegang sebuah bintang.

"Kelihatannya kau tertarik dengan pajangan itu. Apa kau mau memilikinya?" Hinata kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, "Kau? Kenapa bisa..."

"Ada disini," potong orang itu. "Ini ruanganku. Memangnya salah kalau aku masuk keruanganku sendiri, Hinata?"

"Tapi.."

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan percakapan mereka. Seorang wanita datang membawakan minuman di atas nampannya, "_Summimasen_, Namikaze-sama. Akan kuletakkan disini. Aku permisi dulu," wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi.

"Silahkan duduk, Hinata," Naruto duduk di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Naru –eh- maksudku Namikaze-sama, apa alasannya kau tertarik untuk merekrutku ke perusahaanmu?" tanya Hinata gugup. Namun ia tak ingin tergagap di depan Naruto sekarang.

"_Resume_-mu. Atasanmu juga mempromosikanmu dengan sangat baik. Aku jadi tertarik," Naruto berbohong. Padahal ia yang meminta Kabuto untuk memindahkan Hinata ke perusahaannya dengan balasan kalau perusahaannya akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Kabuto.

Hinata hanya bisa menyesal karena menerima tawaran Kabuto. Seharusnya dari awal ia menolaknya saja. Hal ini dikarenakan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dihadapan Naruto saat ini. Tangannya mengepal, meremas ujung roknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh mulai kerja sekarang," ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, "Baiklah, dimana ruanganku?"

"Tepat di depan ruanganku," jawabnya singkat.

"Bukankah di depan ruangan ini hanya ada meja sekretaris?"

"Ya, memang. Kau sekretarisku sekarang," Naruto kemarin memang memindahkan sekretarisnya ke kota Ame agar Hinata bisa jadi sekretarisnya.

"Tapi aku bekerja pada bagian _marketing_ sebelumnya," protes Hinata.

"Aku tahu, tapi posisi sekretaris belum ada yang mengisi. Jadwalku sangat padat, Hinata. Kalau tak ada yang mengatur aku bisa kewalahan nanti. Bagian _marketing_ sudah banyak yang menangani, kau jadi sekretarisku saja untuk sementara hingga ada yang mengisinya kembali," jelas Naruto.

Hinata menilai perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Ia merasa kasihan pada pria yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya itu kalau jadwalnya tak ada yang mengurus. Ia mengerti kalau di dunia pekerjaan harus ada yang namanya keprofesionalan dalam bekerja. Tapi ia masih saja sulit untuk menerimanya.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"_Hinata, keruanganku sekarang,_" suara dari interkom itu membuat Hinata menginjakkan kakinya ke ruangan Naruto untuk ke enam kalinya hari ini. Sudah hampir seminggu ia bekerja disini. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas, ia dengan sangat cepat bisa menghapal nama-nama rekan kerja Naruto yang jumlahnya puluhan. Bahkan ia sudah mulai akrab dengan beberapa orang di perusahaan itu.

"Ada apa, Namikaze-sama?" tanya Hinata setelah memasuki ruangan Naruto.

"Tolong carikan dokumen dari pabrik kertas yang kemarin baru dikirim kesini. Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana," Naruto sengaja mancari-cari alasan agar Hinata masuk ke ruangannya. Setelah kedatangan Hinata ke perusahannya keadaan hatinya makin membaik. Ia makin sering tersenyum dengan orang disekitarnya. Orang tuanya pun senang dengan perubahan anaknya.

Pria _blonde_ itu tersenyum memandangi Hinata. Ekor matanya tak lepas dari sosok berambut indigo yang saat ini sedang hilir mudik mencari barang yang Naruto minta. Ia makin senang ketika Hinata terlihat kesulitan mencari dokumen tersebut. Ia malah tak berniat untuk membantunya agar Hinata semakin lama di ruangannya.

"_Ano_, Namikaze-sama. Dimana terakhir kali kau melihat dokumen itu?" tanya Hinata. Mata _levender_-nya masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingat," Hinata hanya menghela nafas sebentar dan meneruskan mencari dokumen itu. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa tertahan karena sudah berhasil mengerjai wanita itu.

"_Yatta_, ketemu!" pekik Hinata. Setelah lebih dari setengah jam ia mencari-cari dokumen tersebut, akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Benarkah? Berikan padaku," Naruto memperhatikan dokumen yang ditemukan Hinata, "Bukan, bukan yang ini. Yang satunya lagi. Dokumen ini sudah kubaca. Lihat, sudah kutandatangani juga," Naruto menunjuk pojok kiri bawah, tanda tangannya.

"Apa? Salah?" Hinata kembali mengela nafas panjang. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lucu. Raut wajah Hinata yang sedang kesulitan sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dicari kalau kau tak mau mencarinya," Naruto berpura-pura kecewa dengan reaksi Hinata yang menyerah mencari dokumen yang ia minta.

"Tak apa, Namikaze-sama. Aku akan mencarinya lagi sampai ketemu," Hinata kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada diruangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto? Kembali menikmati kesibukan Hinata dengan tersenyum tipis.

Ia menyadari beberapa perubahan Hinata saat ini hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Sifatnya yang pemalu sekarang sudah banyak berkurang, buktinya ia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa tergagap sama sekali. Tubuhnya kini berubah layaknya wanita dewasa, pinggulnya makin terbentuk. Rambut panjangnya masih tetap sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Ia semakin cantik saja. Otaknya juga sangat cerdas, karena ia merupakan lulusan terbaik di jurusannya. Naruto mengetahui itu dari Gaara yang memang satu jurusan dengan Hinata.

Tak menyesal Naruto tetap mencintai Hinata sampai saat ini. Yang membuat ia menyesal adalah keegoisannya untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di Jepang. Tapi keputusannya untuk menjadi sukses sudah bulat, ia tak bisa menarik kata-katanya lagi. Maka dari itu ia berusaha secepat mungkin untuk bisa mendapatkan gelar sarjana lalu kembali ke Jepang. Tak disangka ia membutuhkan waktu enam tahun untuk kembali.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Ia sangat kesal karena tempatnya menunggu saat ini adalah pintu masuk Konoha Land. Hanya orang yang kurang kerjaan mengajak bertemu di tempat seramai ini. Ia kesini bukan untuk berkencan, melainkan bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"_Dobe_, sudah lama menunggu?" Sasuke dengan enaknya menyapa Naruto. Di sampingnya ada Sakura yang merangkul lengannya.

"Kenapa kesini? Tak adakah tempat lain? Lagipula kalau kau berkencan, jangan ajak-ajak aku," Naruto kesal sekali karena ternyata Sasuke membawa kekasihnya. Sedangkan ia hanya sendiri. Ia bagaikan nyamuk pengganggu di tengah-tengah kencan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, aku yang meminta Sasuke-kun untuk bertemu denganmu disini. Aku ingin mengenang masa-masa Junior High kita. Apa kau tega membatalkannya? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini," Sakura memasang tampang memohon dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Haah, baiklah. Aku setuju karena kalian sahabat baikku."

"_Yatta_, _arigatou_ Naruto-kun. Kau terlihat tak suka ke Konoha Land. Aneh sekali. Padahal dulu kau suka sekali datang kesini," Sasuke yang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura hanya diam, ia melirik Naruto sebentar. Ingin tahu reaksinya.

Wajah Naruto mendadak nampak sedih, "Aku benci tempat ini," jawabnya.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto. Ia tak mau bertanya lebih banyak lagi, "_Yosh_, kita mau main apa sekarang?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Terserah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kedua sahabatnya ini sekarang benar-benar setipe. Sangat pelit kosa kata. Sekarang ia yang harus aktif berbicara, padahal dulu Naruto yang paling cerewet dan bertingkah diantara mereka bertiga.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan Senju Corp. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Hinata mengangkat telepon yang terletak diatas mejanya. "_Gomen_, tak bisa hari ini. Namikaze-sama sedang tak ada ditempat dan baru akan masuk kantor besok," Hinata menulis sesuatu di atas _memo_-nya, "Baiklah akan saya sampaikan."

Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah berkali-kali telepon masuk dan mencari atasannya, Namikaze Naruto. Namun orang yang dicari sedang pergi. Naruto ingin bertemu dengan teman lama, ia mengatakannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan satu jam yang lalu. Ia kembali melihat beberapa tulisan yang ada di _memo_-nya. Sudah ada beberapa perusahaan yang ingin membuat janji padanya. Tangannya lalu tertuju pada gagang telepon, ia memencet nomor seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Namikaze-sama. _Gomen,_ mengganggumu," Hinata mendengar latar suara telepon yang kedengarannya sedang berada dikeramaian.

"_Ada apa, Hinata?_" terdengar suara Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Aku tahu ini sangat mengganggu. Tapi hari ini aku mendapat banyak panggilan dari rekan kerjamu, Namikaze-sama,"

"_Disini sangat berisik. Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Bisakah kau datang kesini saja?_" kata Naruto yang terdengar setengah berteriak.

"Tapi Namikaze-sama, aku tak bisa meninggalkan mejaku. Terlalu banyak panggilan yang harus aku angkat."

"_Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya. Hinata, sebaiknya kau datang kesini. Aku tunggu._"

Suara koneksi terputus langsung terdengar. Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu tempat yang Naruto maksud. Ia ingin meneleponnya lagi, tapi takut membuat pria bermata _sapphire_ itu kesal. Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Ketika Hinata sedang berpikir, Kankuro datang menghampirinya. "Hyuuga-san, aku diperintahkan Naruto-sama untuk menjemputmu."

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ikut saja. Kau nanti juga akan tahu," Hinata sudah menduga jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

Mobil yang dinaiki Hinata menuju kearah tempat yang sangat ia kenali. Tebakan Hinata benar. Ia dibawa ketempat yang paling ia benci, Konoha Land. Tempat dimana terukirnya kenangan buruk cintanya dengan Naruto. Ia tak ingin lagi kesana. Namun kewajiban pekerjaannya yang membuat ia melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang menurutnya neraka itu.

"Naruto-sama menunggumu di dalam, ini tiket masuknya," Kankuro memberikan selembar tiket masuk Konoha Land pada Hinata. Hinata terlihat ragu untuk menerimanya, namun akhirnya ia ambil juga.

Ia kembali memencet ponselnya, "_Moshi-moshi_, Namikaze-sama. Aku sudah di Konoha Land. Kau ada dimana?"

"_Aku ada di depan carrousel. Kau tahu kan tempatnya. Aku tunggu disitu_," jawab Naruto.

Telepon langsung terputus, "_Carrousel_," gumam Hinata. Wahana kenangan Naruto dan dirinya. Ia sempat enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, namun –sekali lagi- demi pekerjaan ia harus kesana.

Hinata membaca peta di tangannya, seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di dekat _carrousel_. Namun dari tadi nampaknya ia hanya berputar di tempat yang sama. Ia tak mau menelepon Naruto, karena nanti akan dianggap seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa membaca peta. Ketika sedang membaca peta ia merasakan kalau rok bagian bawahnya ada yang menarik. Ia melihat ada anak kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memeganginya, "Adik kenapa? Mana ibumu?"

Anak tadi makin bertambah kencang menangisnya. Hinata yang kebingungan akhirnya menggendong anak itu. Lama-kelamaan anak laki-laki itu diam juga. "Tobi mau _kaa_-chan," ucap anak itu sambil sesekali terisak.

"Jadi namamu Tobi. Baiklah, _nee_-chan akan cari ibunya Tobi. Jadi Tobi jangan menangis, ya," Hinata membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Tobi.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat sosok Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata tak sendirian. Ia menggendong anak kecil. Nampaknya anak itu sedang menangis. Hinata tampak keibuan sekali. Sesekali terlihat ia membelai kepala dan punggung anak kecil itu agar tenang. Naruto pun menghampirinya, "Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto, "_Gomen_, Namikaze-sama. Anak ini terpisah dengan ibunya," katanya.

Naruto mengambil anak kecil itu dari gendongan Hinata, "Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya. Kau pasti lelah sekali," Naruto tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak yang digendongnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada anak itu.

"Tobi. _Nii_-chan dan _nee_-chan mau membawa Tobi ke _kaa_-chan? Tobi mau _kaa_-chan," kata anak itu polos.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia yang sedang pergi berlibur. Hanya saja pakaian Hinata kurang mendukung. Hal ini dikarenakan ia tak tahu kalau Kankuro membawanya ke Konoha Land. Setelah lama berputar-putar dan ke pusat informasi anak hilang akhirnya Tobi bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou_. Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa," kata ibu Tobi pada Naruto dan Hinata. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Tobi yang saat ini sedang tertidur.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Tobi dengan baik , jangan sampai terpisah lagi seperti tadi," ucap Naruto. Hinata langsung menoleh ke pria bermata _sapphire_ itu, ia sangat kagum.

Akhirnya setelah semuanya selesai. Naruto dan Hinata langsung meninggalkan pusat informasi anak hilang. Mereka berjalan-jalan di Konoha Land sebentar. Naruto juga telah melupakan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mungkin saat ini sedang kewalahan mencarinya. Hinata pun sama, ia melupakan alasan kedatangannya kesini. Keduanya tak mengatakan apapun, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah berada di depan bianglala yang merupakan saksi dari suramnya percintaan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata diam sejenak, memandangi bianglala tersebut.

"Mau naik?" tawar Naruto. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau naik, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya malah merespon sebaliknya. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun naik bianglala tersebut.

Sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu, cuma status mereka yang bebeda sekarang. Dulu sepasang kekasih, sekarang mereka hanya rekan kerja saja. Hinata memandang keluar, ia melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Sebaliknya Naruto memandanginya, seperti ada yang mau ia sampaikan.

"Sudah enam tahun rupanya," ucap Naruto. Hinata berganti menatap mata Naruto yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Hinata yang malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tangan Naruto cepat-cepat mencegahnya, "Jangan menundukkan kepalamu. Aku jadi tak bisa melihat wajahmu," Naruto melihat air mata di pipi Hinata.

"_Gomennasai. Gomen. Gomennasai_," Hinata terisak.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini semua karena diriku. Aku yang membuatmu begini. Aku yang salah. _Gomennasai_," air mata Hinata makin tambah deras. Tubuhnya bergetar.

_GREB!_

Naruto memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut, namun tak menolak pelukan Naruto. Ia menangis di dada pria yang amat dicintainya itu. Naruto membelai rambut indigo Hinata lembut. Kepalanya berada di bahu Hinata. Dalam-dalam ia hirup wangi dari wanita yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat rindu, sangat merindukannya.

"Tak ada yang salah Hinata. Saat itu kita hanya remaja yang naif dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi berhentilah menangis," Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Perlahan Hinata menghentikan tangisannya. Pelukan mereka pun terlepas. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku. Aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku ini jahat," kata Hinata sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Ya, kau memang jahat padaku," Naruto memegang pipi Hinata. "Kau jahat karena tak pernah berbagi penderitaan yang kau alami padaku. Kau selalu menyimpannya sendiri sehingga terlihat kalau akulah yang jahat. Kau tak bilang kalau ayahmu meninggal, enam tahun yang lalu. Dan kau juga tak bilang kalau keluargamu terlilit hutang sehingga kau..," Naruto serasa tak kuasa meneruskan perkataannya, "...rela ditunangkan oleh pewaris Inuzuka Corp."

Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya, "A-aku tak ingin..."

"Merepotkanku, eh? Itu kan yang akan kau katakan? Demi _kami_-sama, Hinata. Aku tak akan pernah merasa seperti itu. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan enam tahun yang lalu ketika tahu aku tak bisa membantumu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto, "A-apa?"

"Aku pikir kau menganggapku pria tak berguna. Aku sempat membencimu saat itu. Tapi tak sebesar rasa benciku pada diriku sendiri," tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia menahan tangisnya.

"Naruto-kun," untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya setelah enam tahun. Kepalanya terangkat, ia melihat Hinata tersenyum untuknya.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi," Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata. Ia tersenyum lega. Cintanya kini telah kembali.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak membenciku Naruto-kun," tanya Hinata, "Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat padamu."

"Aku tahu dirimu, Hinata. Kau mengatakannya, tapi itu bukan kemauanmu. Maaf baru menyadarinya sekarang," Naruto mempererat pelukannya seperti tak mau melepaskannya lagi. "Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, _anata._"

"Naruto-kun."

"_Because for a very long time a go, i was chose to love you. And i always choose to love you forever_," kata Naruto, mereka berdua tersenyum. Konoha Land mengingatkan mereka akan kenangan terburuk, tapi disitu pula mereka mendapatkan kenangan termanis yang akan dikenang sepanjang hidup mereka.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

Pada suatu pagi, Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah taman kota di Konoha. Ia menunggu seseorang. Matanya sesekali mencari-cari sosok orang yang ditunggunya. Ketika ia sedang menunggu tiba-tiba ada seorang pria menghampirinya. Ia Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hina-chan, sedang apa disini?"

Sapaan Kiba mengejutkan Hinata, "Inuzuka-kun. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Bisakah kita bicara? Tapi jangan disini," Kiba ingin menggapai tangan Hinata, namun Hinata langsung menarik tangannya.

"_Gomen_, Inuzuka-kun. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku menunggu seseorang."

Tiba-tiba tangan wanita berambut indigo itu ditarik seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Sontak saja Hinata tubuhnya kebelakang mengikuti arah tarikan.

"Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku menjemputmu dirumahmu saja. Aku sudah menebak pasti ada yang menggodamu," orang yang menarik Hinata ternyata adalah Naruto. Ia langsung memandang pria yang ada dihadapan wanita bermata _lavender_ itu dengan tajam.

Kiba juga menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau siapa?" ia tak mengenali Naruto karena perubahan fisik Naruto saat ini. Lagipula sekarang Naruto juga memakai kacamata.

"Aku ini calon suaminya," kata Naruto menantang.

"Na-Naruto-kun," pipi Hinata memerah. Ia sangat malu.

"Naruto? Bukankah kau di luar negeri," Kiba terkejut, ia tak tahu kalau Naruto telah pulang ke Jepang.

"Kalau aku di luar negeri tak mungkin aku ada dihadapanmu, kan?" jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hina-chan, sepertinya pertemuan kita harus ditunda. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Aku pergi dulu," Kiba pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Ketika Kiba belum jauh dari mereka, Naruto langsung berteriak, "Tak ada lain kali! Karena aku tak akan mengizinkan istriku untuk menemuimu!" Kiba tak membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sementara Hinata mukanya makin memerah saja, "Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto pelan.

"Akh, _ittai_," Naruto pura-pura kesakitan lalu tersenyum, "Sudah lama tak melihat semburat merahmu."

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan. Kedua tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan meninggalkan taman itu bersamaan. Setelah semua kejadian yang mereka alami rasa cinta keduanya semakin besar. Mereka yakin akan menghadapi semua halangan yang ada di depan mereka. Masa depan sudah menanti. Baik dan buruk, hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

* * *

**-I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU-**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

*Hoshi no sora = langit berbintang / bintang dilangit.

.

.

_Amazing_! 17 _page_ dengan 5700-an lebih karakter!

Kaze bener-bener kesurupan ketika ngetik chapter akhir.

_Finally_ Kaze mengakhiri fic ini! Horee! *tebar-tebar bunga*

Terimakasih dari Kaze buat semua _reader_ yang udah setia baca dan nge-_review_ fic ini dari mulai awal sampai akhir.

Semangat yang kalian salurkan tersampaikan ke Kaze. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!_ Hontou ni arigatou_! *nangis terharu sambil bungkuk-bungkukkin badan*

Buat** BlackLavender RB26DET, Rausyan-San, lavender sapphires chan, setiadimuhammad, aeni hibiki, Deshe Lusi, dikdik717, kirei- neko , , UzuHyuuga Ucha D'SappLaven , Soputan, KAZUKI ELDS, .967, etc. **terimakasih udah setia baca fic Kaze.

_Gomen_ kalau Kaze nggak bisa nyebutin semua nama para reader. (T.T)

Eits, walaupun ini udah akhir, tapi ini bukan akhir dari tulisan Kaze loh.

Kaze bakalan ngeluarin karya-karya Kaze yang lain. Ditunggu ya!

Akhir kata,

Reader: *siap-siap buat.. #STOOOPP!

Kaze: "Masa sampe akhir kita berantem terus sih. Baikkan ya, ya, ya?" *nyodorin kelingking*

Reader: "Iya deh, properti kita juga udah abis buat nyiksa kamu," *terpaksa ngaitin jari kelingkingnya sama Kaze*

*dan akhirnya pun Kaze dan reader –terpaksa- berbaikan*


End file.
